Onio no Saigo Yūwaku: La Última Tentación del Rey Demonio
by Jaakuna Sakkako
Summary: (UA: Universo Alterno). A sus 17 años Yuuto es quien encabeza la mafia del Clan Kidou y ha puesto sus ojos en Haruna Otonashi, una jovencita de 16 años que desconoce que existan bandas del crimen organizado más cerca de lo que ella cree. Sin embargo, Yuuto esconde un gran secreto relacionado con ella, y es que Haruna es... (Capítulo 2 subido)
1. Prólogo

_¡Hola a todo el mundo!. Sé que debería seguir publicando mi colección de confesiones, lo sé. Pero me entusiasmé y me entusiasmaron tanto con esta idea (ejem... culpo a Chao y... ejem... Rydag). Pues como bien leyeron en el summary esta historia trata de un Universo Alterno donde Kidou es un mafioso (¿No lo querían ver malote?. ¡Ahora es la oportunidad!). Advierto de antemano que desde el capítulo 1 en adelante habrá incesto (en este no porque es el prólogo, por nada más). También les hago la advertencia que en casi todos los capítulos acabaré describiendo escenas bastante fuertemente y es que cuando hago fics de este estilo me lo tomo muy en serio y espero que aquellos que han seguido mis anteriores historias no les sorprenda que puedo llegar a tener una forma de escribir bastante cruda._

_En resumidas cuentas, esta historia tendrá **incesto** y escenas con **alta violencia** así que si no eres de leer este tipo de cosas o no te gusta leerlas pues cierra esto y anda a ver algo más acorde a tus gustos porque no me voy a hacer responsable de __traumas infantiles, ____ataques cardiovasculares, _pérdidas de inocencia, ni nada por el estilo. Y para los que se quedan a leer pues no les digo nada más que ojalá disfruten la historia y el próximo capítulo (que ya lo tengo casi listo) lo verán publicado el Domingo de la próxima semana (16 de Junio), aunque puede que cambie de opinión y lo suba el Miércoles todo depende de la cantidad de reviews que dejen.  


_**Disclaimers:** Los personajes de Inazuma Eleven son propiedad de Level-5, porque si yo tuviera los derechos sobre la serie me preocuparía de no dejar vacíos argumentales y además no habría decidido el futuro de Endou por medio de una votación.  
_

_Este fic va dedicado a **Chao Ling-Yin** y** Rydag**, mis dos colegas que que me apoyaron en hacer esta historia y que aun no entiendo cómo me soportan. n-nU_

* * *

**Prólogo**

Todo parecía perfecto ese día de verano en aquel jardín. Las plantas ondeaban al son de la tibia brisa, el sol brillaba, se podía escuchar como una pequeña fuente llenaba a ratos el recipiente de bambú el cual luego hacía caer su contenido al pequeño lago que se encontraba en un rincón de aquel lugar y el cerezo ubicado al centro de ese pequeño edén dejaba caer sus rosados pétalos al compás del relajante ritmo, los cuales eran observados por los azules ojos de una pequeña de tan sólo cinco años que lo veía con fascinación y curiosidad.

**-¡Haruna!-** gritó una voz a sus espaldas pero la pequeña hacía caso omiso**-. ¡Haruna!-** volvió a repetirle y esta vez la pequeña volteó.

**-Hermano-** dijo a modo de saludo al recién llegado, un niño tan sólo un año más que ella, con cabello peinado en rastas y atado en una coleta, cuyo rasgo que más destacaba eran sus característicos ojos de color rojo.

**-Sabía que estarías aquí-** le sonrió el niño al tiempo que observaba el árbol junto a ella**-. Siempre que venimos acá te vienes a ver este cerezo.**

**-Sí- **le secundó su hermanita volteando a ver el árbol nuevamente.

**-Es muy lindo-** decía el chico sin dejar de sonreír.

**-¿Por qué no tenemos uno en casa?- **preguntó de pronto la pequeña.

**-No lo sé, pero si quieres cuando seamos grandes te daré uno. ¿Te parece?-** le sugirió sin poder evitar dejarle una caricia en la cabeza que le revolvió los azules cabellos.

**-¡Hermano!. ¡Me despeinas!-** se quejó la niña tratando de apartarlo de un empujón.

**-Lo siento, lo siento. No te enojes-** se disculpó rápidamente con una apenada sonrisa.

**-Hermano-** le llamó de pronto la pequeña y el niño le miró con atención**-. ¿Crees que durará para siempre?-** le preguntó refiriéndose al cerezo.

**-¡Ya verás que sí!. ¡Los árboles viven para siempre!-** le aseguró con su infantil confianza.

**-Ojalá fuera así con las personas… así quizás, mamá…-** la escuchó decir tristemente y no era para menos si hace tan sólo dos meses atrás habían sufrido la reciente pérdida de su madre quien falleció en un accidente.

**-Pero aun tenemos a nuestro padre-** le dijo con firmeza abrazándola por detrás para que no se preocupara**-. Y también me tienes a mí-** agregó.

**-¿Siempre estarás aquí?-** le cuestionó mirándolo mientras él sólo le sonreía confiado.

**-¡Ya verás que sí!-** le aseguró**-. Nunca me iré, viviré para siempre como este cerezo y siempre te cuidaré-** le prometió sintiéndose reconfortado al ver la deslumbrante sonrisa de su hermanita.

**-Gracias, hermano…**

Pero las risas y los juegos durarían poco tiempo más cuando a tan sólo una semana de aquel alegre día le siguió una oscura noche.

**-¡HARUNA!-** gritó el niño de rastas bajando apresuradamente la enorme escalinata de mármol de la mansión en la que vivía. Había escuchado unos fuertes sonidos secos provenir desde afuera de su habitación y en cuanto salió lo único que vio fue a su hermanita tirada en el inicio de la escalera. Cuando llegó con ella observó como su cabeza sangraba y tenía numerosos moretones por los brazos y por toda la cara**-. ¡HARUNA!. ¡HARUNA DESPIERTA!. ¡HARUNA!-** le llamaba desesperado sin obtener una respuesta de ella**-. ¡POR FAVOR!. ¡QUE ALGUIEN VENGA!. ¡HARUNA SE CAYÓ POR LA ESCALERA!. ¡POR FAVOR!. ¡QUE ALGUIEN VENGA!-** suplicaba por ayuda a todo pulmón.

Pero todo fue en vano, aunque los sirvientes fueron de inmediato a socorrer y a llamar a un médico cuando corroboraron que la pequeña no despertaba ya temían lo peor. No fue sino el paramédico que llegó a los 15 minutos de ocurrido el accidente que confirmó la mala noticia al padre y al hijo: La pobre niña había muerto instantáneamente producto de la caída por la dura escalinata.

**-No… no…-** lograba decir apenas el niño**-. Es mentira… ¡ES MENTIRA!-** gritó a todo pulmón yendo a patear la canilla del doctor logrando su cometido y causándole un agudo dolor que tuvo que dejar salir con una exclamación molesta**-. ¡REVÍSELA DE NUEVO!. ¡ELLA NO…!- **pero no se esperó que su propio padre lo tomaría por su coleta y lo lanzaría hacia atrás dejando que el cuerpo del pequeño resbalara por el piso hasta chocar duramente con un sofá.

**-Disculpe, a veces Yuuto puede ser algo impulsivo-** dijo en un tono serio el padre, un hombre alto y de aspecto firme, de hecho su actitud impasible era tal que parecía darle lo mismo la reciente muerte de su propia hija menor.

**-No se preocupe, Lord Kidou. A veces los niños son así-** decía el doctor un tanto apocado por la actitud fría e imponente que le demostraba aquel hombre.

**-De todas formas, tiene que aprender a comportarse de ahora en adelante-** agregó en el mismo tono frío el señor Kidou mientras miraba de reojo a su adolorido hijo que trataba de levantarse del suelo después de aquel maltrato.

**-Yo… se lo había prometido…-** pronunció en voz baja el pequeño Yuuto aun sufriendo el dolor del golpe que se había dado**-. Le prometí que siempre la cuidaría…-** pronunciaba muy triste mientras sus infantiles lágrimas se dejaban asomar**-… Haruna…-** lloraba sin poder evitarlo, era sólo un niño después de todo, un niño que tendría que aprender a vivir y soportar las muertes de su madre y hermana.

De alguna forma sintió que le habían arrancado un pedazo del corazón cuando veía a lo lejos el cuerpo de la pequeña cubierto por una sábana blanca para poder evitar ver su lamentable estado. Luego miró a los firmes y fríos ojos rojos de su padre, tan rojos como lo suyos, sus mismos ojos. No podía entender, cómo podía seguir manteniéndose firmeza y tener a sólo unos pasos a su hija muerta como si de verdad ni le interesara que estuviera allí.

Desde esa noche, todo se quebró. Y no fue sino hasta siete años más tarde cuando lo entendió todo, cuando tenía doce años.

Había ido a ver a su padre a la oficina, aprovechándose de que no le daría un no por respuesta por ir a verlo. El señor Kidou respiraba dificultosamente en el suelo sin poder moverse debido al tortuoso destino que se le avecinaba. Yuuto, su propio hijo, aprovechó la oportunidad para apuñalarle por la espalda perforándole sus pulmones con la intención de que muriera lentamente por la asfixia y por el penetrante dolor. Sonreía divertido, como si hubiera deseado hacer eso hace mucho tiempo. Alzó una vez más el puñal y volvió a clavarlo nuevamente en la espalda de su padre, disfrutando de los gritos ahogados que apenas podía ya dar estando tirado en el suelo y amordazado para suprimir el ruido. Cuando el de rastas perforó la carne empezó a cortar tal y como si fuera una rebanada de pan aunque siendo limitado por las propias costillas pero no le importaba mientras pudiera hacerlo sufrir tanto como fuera posible antes de que la amiga muerte sintiera compasión por su alma y se lo llevara.

**-¿Disfrutaste reírte de mí todos estos años, cierto?-** pronunció en un tono malévolo el muchacho**-. Y ahora… ¿Quién se ríe de quién?-** escuchó como su padre murmuraba algo inaudible a través de la mordaza, pero lo que fuera Yuuto no le iba a escuchar. No quería escuchar nada de él**-. ¡Ya cállate!-** le exclamó volviendo a sacar el cuchillo de la espalda y esta vez clavándolo cerca de la zona de la columna donde acabó perforando la arteria aorta de pura casualidad consiguiendo que la sangre saliera casi como si fuera un chorro a presión que le dejó manchado tanto la cara como la ropa**-. ¡Maldición!-** se quejó asqueado tratando de limpiarse aunque sea la sangre de la cara con las manos cosa que no fue muy buena idea porque estaban igual de llenas de esa sucia sangre.

**-¡Mi Señor Yuuto!-** exclamó la voz de un chico que entraba apresuradamente a la oficina, un muchacho que casi podía pasar por su gemelo con la única diferencia que sus ojos eran de un vívido color azul a diferencia del intenso carmesí que coloreaba la ahora fría mirada de Yuuto. El recién llegado ni siquiera se inmutó al ver al chico manchado en sangre y a su padre ya casi muerto y ensangrentado en el suelo**-. ¡Vienen unos centinelas a toda prisa!. ¡Ya debemos irnos!**

**-Gracias, Demonio-** agradeció Yuuto al recién llegado para luego ir con él tranquilamente, sólo volteando una vez para darle un último vistazo al moribundo hombre que repudiaba.

**-¡Mi Señor!-** le rogaba Demonio pidiéndole que se apresurara. Pero para su sorpresa, le pareció ver caer una rebelde lágrima de los ojos de su señor**-. ¿Mi señor Yuuto?. ¿Está todo bien?- **preguntó preocupado.

**-Descuida-** le respondió sacándose aquella lágrima con el dorso de la mano**-. Ahora todo va a estar mejor-** Demonio le miró y escuchó atentamente aquellas palabras que su señor le tenía que decir**-. A partir de hoy, comienza un nuevo reinado- **dijo lentamente mientras sonreía con malicia.

* * *

_..._

_¡Y aquí termina el prólogo!_

_Me gustaría saber qué les ha parecido por ahora o cualquier comentario que quieran dejarme, si tienen preguntas las responderé siempre y cuando no me obliguen a hacer adelantos o spoilers._

_Y ya saben, dejen reviews si no quieren que esta historia quede en el olvido y mantengo mi promesa que dependiendo de la cantidad de reviews publicaré el capítulo 1 el Miércoles y no el Domingo._

_¡Saludos a todos y nos leemos en otro fic!  
_


	2. Capítulo 1

_Y, como lo prometido es deuda, aquí les dejo el Capítulo 1 el cual quedó algo largo para que no me pidan nada durante uno o dos meses. La verdad es que soy de avanzar muy lento porque me fijo mucho en lo que escribo y cómo lo voy a hacer. Así que espero puedan aguantar durante algún tiempo antes de que les publique el Capítulo 2. Créanme que si pudiera dedicarme sólo a escribir y nada más trataría de dejarles al menos una vez al mes un capítulo como mínimo, pero resulta que soy estudiante con deberes y obligaciones que atender. n_nU_

_A propósito, como bien advertí en el prólogo, desde este capítulo en adelante comenzarán __**escenas de corte incestuoso**__ y claro que no olvidaré la __**violencia**__, después de todo es una historia que trata acerca de la Mafia en Japón. Y claro, como la historia ocurre en el país del sol naciente, he tenido que usar recursos que indiquen que está basada allá para representar lo más fielmente posible la vida y cultura japonesa, así que si hay algo que no comprendan muy posiblemente lo encontrarán en el __**Glosario**__ que dejaré al final de cada página con los términos o aspectos culturales que quizás no entiendan o no conozcan de Japón y puede que hasta se les haga más interesante y traten de usar aquellos recursos para cuando hagan sus propias historias basadas en este país. También al final de cada capítulo verán que responderé a cada review que me dejen sin excepción._

_No voy a seguir aburriéndolos más, sólo les diré que disfruten de la historia y déjenme comentarios para saber lo que opinan de este capítulo o incluso déjenme sus dudas y verán que se las responderé en el siguiente episodio. Y vuelvo a repetir que me disculpen si lo he dejado algo largo, pero de verdad espero que compense las futuras demoras de entrega que posiblemente tendré. ._.U_

_**Disclaimers:**__ Los personajes y todo lo relacionado con Inazuma Eleven son propiedad de Level-5, porque si fuera la dueña de la franquicia seguramente sería rica, no tendría que estudiar una carrera y probablemente me dedicaría a sólo escribir fics y nada más. xD_

* * *

_**P.O.V Yuuto Kidou**_

Hace cinco años atrás todo era muy distinto. No digo que la ciudad haya cambiado ni nada en ese lapso de tiempo, sino que sólo mi vida era distinta. En ese entonces tenía sólo 12 años y mi padre me envió a tomar cartas en un asunto de ciertos _"tratos no cumplidos"_ como él solía llamar. La verdad es que fue algo muy rápido, nuestro principal proveedor de armas tuvo un par de problemas con la aduana y había tenido que deshacerse de más de la mitad de las cosas que le habíamos pagado de antemano sólo para escapar a la policía internacional. No tenía ni que mirar a mi tutor quien también era la mano derecha de mi padre, conocía demasiado bien a Kageyama como para saber que iba cometer un escándalo si no mantenía la calma.

**-¡IDIOTA!-** dicho y hecho se puso a gritar al tiempo que tomaba por el cuello de la camisa a nuestro proveedor, levantándolo del suelo aprovechando su altura y seguro fulminándole con la mirada detrás de aquellas gafas de sol que usaba**-. ¿Tienes idea de cuánto tiempo hemos estado esperando ese pedido como para que vinieras a perderlo así como así?**

**-¡Se… Se los voy a reembolsar!. ¡Se los juro!-** suplicaba el intimidado hombre.

**-¡Nada de reembolsos!. Nos prometiste las armas para un mes atrás y cumplimos con darte una prórroga. ¿Y así es como nos pagas?-** gruñía mi querido tutor colocando una cara que lograba intimidar a cualquiera, no a mí que ya estaba acostumbrado a verlo con ese exagerado teatro que hacía para provocar miedo.

Aproveché de mirar por los alrededores del lugar en donde nos habíamos reunido, era un garaje donde se guardaban partes usadas de automóviles y otras chatarras, un sitio perfecto para esconder un negocio de tráfico de armas. Es bien sabido que Japón tiene las políticas más duras en el mundo sobre quién puede portar un arma de fuego ya que están práctica y estrictamente prohibidas en este país, pero como cada mafia debemos rearmar nuestras defensas cada cierto tiempo.

**-¡Por favor, al menos hasta la quincena!- **seguía rogando el traficante**-. Le prometo que para entonces le conseguiré lo que perdí y un poco más para compensar…**

**-¡YA NO HABRÁN MÁS COMPENSACIONES!-** levantó el puño…

**-¡Kageyama!-** le llamé para que se detuviera en seco, nuestro proveedor estaba aterrado y cerrando los ojos con fuerzas esperando a lo que le deparara el destino.

**-¿Pasa algo, joven Kidou?-** me preguntó mirándome de mala gana como quien dice _"di rápido lo que tengas que decirme para acabar con este estúpido de una vez"._

**-Creo que tenemos algo más que un simple llorón que no sabe cómo entrar armas a este país-** dije tranquilamente mientras aprovechaba mi cuerpo de 12 años para escabullirme por un pequeño hueco que había encontrado detrás de una plancha metálica que estaba apoyada en la pared con el objeto de esconderlo y del cual saqué unas cuantas cajas de cartón que contenían libros, tomé uno que tenía por título _"Los Zapatos Rojos" _y me acerqué a donde aún estaban mi tutor tomando del cuello de la camisa a nuestro proveedor**-. Te gustan los libros infantiles por lo que veo. Eso o…-** y a continuación hice el amago de abrirlo pero las hojas parecían pegadas, sin embargo con un poco de esfuerzo logré conseguirlo dejando ver que sólo era una caja disfrazada de libro de niños que contenía un par de bolsitas de plástico con cierto contenido que los que me rodean llamarían _de Oro Blanco._

**-¿Drogas refinadas?-** escuché musitar a Kageyama, se había dado cuenta de lo mismo que yo.

**-Parece que tenemos a alguien que nos quiso ver la cara- **decía relajado**-. Es bien sabido que el Clan Raimon es quien tiene el monopolio de las drogas que se ingresan al país.**

**-Se… Se equivoca joven señor Kidou- **lo escuché decir rápidamente a nuestro proveedor**-. Eso… Eso es de mi uso personal-** decía avergonzado**-. Verán, este trabajo es algo estresante y sólo eso me consigue relajar los ner…-** pero hasta ahí llegaron sus palabras, era obvio que la paciencia de Kageyama iba a reventar en cualquier momento desde que le hice saber la noticia. El traficante cayó inconsciente de un solo puñetazo en la boca tan fuerte que logró arrancarle tres dientes ensangrentados que vi caer al suelo y a continuación lo próximo que vi caer fue al tonto proveedor que Kageyama había arrojado contra una pila de chatarra.

**-¡Qué mala pata!. Ya es el tercero que descubrimos en dos meses trabajando con doble intención- **escuchaba a mi tutor quejarse mientras salíamos al exterior.

**-Llama a Hitomiko-** le sugerí antes de que comenzara a aburrirme con su palabrería**-. Dile que quiero este lugar limpio como si nada hubiera pasado.**

**-Sí, joven Kidou-** me dijo al tiempo que sacaba su móvil del bolsillo del traje**-. Su padre se va enojar mucho cuando sepa que no volveremos con toda la carga que le prometieron.**

**-Nada que dos o tres horas en un burdel no puedan apaciguar- **le sugerí a Kageyama**-. Ya lo conoces- **y sí, a veces todavía me sorprendía a mí mismo que yo con tan sólo 12 años conociera mejor que mi propio tutor los vicios más bajos que solía frecuentar mi padre, y eso que ellos dos eran amigos desde la secundaria.

Cuando al fin salimos de aquel garaje, un chico vestido con un traje muy parecido al que estaba usando y también muy parecido a mí (con la gran excepción de los ojos que eran de un azul intenso) nos esperaba en la salida cual centinela.

**-¡Mi señor Yuuto!. ¡Señor Kageyama!- **nos dijo a modo de saludo haciendo una reverencia.

**-¿No tuviste ningún problema Demonio?- **le pregunté al que prácticamente era mi doble.

**-Me preocupé un poco cuando vi pasar a unos policías patrullando, pero creo que no se percataron de nada- **me aseguró.

**-Perfecto-** le dije mientras me metía una mano al bolsillo del saco para sacar mis gafas goggles y colocármelas, Demonio inmediatamente me imitó y él también sacó las suyas que traía guardadas en el bolsillo del saco y se las puso**-. Te encargo lo demás Kageyama y dile a Hitomiko que esta vez no quiero ni una sola gota de sangre o alguna huella que nos inculpe. Y si es necesario quemar el lugar para destruir la evidencia pues háganlo, pero después de revisar si hay algo de valor que puedan incautar. ¿He sido claro?- **le pregunté para confirmar si había entendido todas mi órdenes.

**-Cómo ordene, Joven Kidou-** dijo haciendo una reverencia y con eso me bastó para irme de allí con Demonio siguiéndome de cerca.

Caminaba sin preocupaciones por las calles de Inazuma, Demonio me iba siguiendo al menos cinco cuerpos por detrás de mí. Es imposible hacerle entender que camine a mi lado, y después de estar con él casi seis años me he dado cuenta que está más cómodo así. Después de todo es mi guardaespaldas, el único que siempre sabe a dónde voy o me dirijo, y el único que conozco que no lo pensaría dos veces para arriesgar su vida con tal de salvar la mía porque así fue como lo criaron. Su gran parecido conmigo fue lo primero que llamó la atención de mi padre por lo que decidió ponerlo bajo custodia de nuestro clan para que se convirtiera en mi protector y en mi señuelo aprovechando nuestras apariencias similares.

**-Hace calor. ¿No lo crees Demonio?-** le dije de repente mirándole para atrás.

**-Sí, un poco. ¿Por qué lo dice mi señor?**

**-¿Hace cuánto que no nos vamos a tomar un helado?-** le pregunté mientras sacaba un par de billetes que llevaba en un bolsillo interno del saco.

**-La semana pasada me invitó a comer uno, mi señor Yuuto. Así que es mejor que guarde su dinero, no debe malgastarlo en una herramienta como yo-** a veces no sé si lo dice en serio o la crianza que le dimos le dio muy baja estima.

**-Es mi mesada, yo decido qué hacer con ella. Así que no me repliques-** le regañé y pude notar que hacía una reverencia mientras seguía caminando tras de mí.

**-Disculpe, mi señor-** decía agachando la cabeza un par de veces. A veces me es un poco molesto pensar que tenemos la misma edad y me esté llamando como si le doblara en años.

No me di cuenta por dónde íbamos cuando me percaté que habíamos terminado en la ribera. Pasamos por encima del puente y no pude evitar detenerme a ver los aun brillantes rayos del sol de primavera que se reflejaban en el río dándole un fulgor que lo hacía ver espectacular. Me quedé un rato a verlo y traté de escuchar el sonido del agua.

**-¿Mi señor?. ¿Por qué se ha detenido?-** escuché decir a Demonio que estaba muy cerca de mí.

**-Adelántate a la heladería-** le ordené al tiempo que le pasaba los billetes que aun traía en mi mano**-, te espero ahí.**

**-¡Pero mi señor, mis órdenes…!**

**-Sólo son dos cuadras de distancia-** le interrumpí, no quería oír sus excusas, quería tratar de escuchar el río**-. Adelántate, no me pasará nada porque no me vigiles cinco minutos.**

**-Pero…**

**-¿Vas a desobedecer mi orden?-** le pregunté algo molesto pero Demonio conoce muy bien su puesto y sabe que no puede refutar a nada de lo que le diga.

**-No mi señor. Lo veré en la heladería- **me dijo antes de alejarse.

Después que lo vi irse me quedé ahí tratando de escuchar el río, pero no podía oír nada. Con suerte y me llegaban los gritos de un grupo de chicos que jugaban en la cancha de fútbol que estaba debajo, pero del sonido del río nada.

**-Esa tontita…-** me burlé para mis adentros recordando a cierta chica que había conocido hacía unos años atrás y que me había convencido que se podía escuchar perfectamente el río desde mi posición**-. ¿Qué se puede escuchar el río desde aquí?. Yo aún no escucho nada-** y mientras cerraba mis ojos para tratar de escuchar el río sentí un ruido de rebote a unos metros de mí. Abrí mis ojos y observé un balón de fútbol que botaba hasta quedar a mis pies, seguro uno de los chicos que jugaban abajo lo había chutado tan fuerte que logró llegar hasta el puente**-. ¿Y esto?-** hacía mucho que no tenía un balón de soccer entre mis pies y de verdad tenerlo a mi lado casi me hacía sentir un chiquillo de nuevo. No me pude resistir y lo hice botar con el pie para luego hacer un par de maniobras básicas tratando que no se cayera al suelo.

**-¡Oye!-** escuché una voz que se me acercaba, seguro era una de las chicas que jugaba allá abajo en la cancha**-. ¡Ese es mi balón!**

**-Perdona, no era mi intención no devolvértelo-** le di mis disculpas mientras tomaba el balón entre mis manos y volteaba para ir a dejárselo**-, es sólo que no me resistí a jugar un poco y…**

Me quedé helado en mi sitio sin poder creer lo que veían mis ojos tras mis gafas. Pensé que seguro estaban sucias y no pude evitar sacármelas un momento para observar a la chica que venía acercándose hasta a mí.

**-Eres bueno, alcancé a ver como hacías las maniobras-** la escuché halagarme mientras veía como acababa posicionándose lo suficientemente cerca aunque a una distancia prudente como era de imaginar tratándose de un desconocido.

**-Eh… gra… gracias- **atiné a decir.

**-¡Qué no te dé pena admitirlo!. ¡Se nota que tienes talento!-** me siguió halagando amablemente. Entonces nuestras miradas se cruzaron y sentí un escalofrío. No era posible, y entre más la observaba más creía que seguro estaba soñando: Tenía el mismo color de cabello, los mismos ojos azules, la misma sonrisa contagiosa, la misma piel blanquecina, los mismos gestos faciales… ¡Era como ver a mi hermana revivida y de la edad que debería tener!**-. ¿Eh?-** ¿Qué pasa?. ¿Por qué de pronto me mira con tanta curiosidad?**-. ¡Qué ojos más raros!- **la escuché decir, y fue cuando me di cuenta que se me había olvidado volver a colocarme las gafas nuevamente así que sin perder el tiempo me las volví a poner**-. ¿Eh?. ¿Por qué te los tapas?. ¿Fue por lo que dije?- **me decía con una voz como si tratara de disculparse.

**-No fuiste tú, es que… tengo un problema a la vista-** atiné a inventar y creo que se la creyó porque pronto volvió a sonreír de nuevo.

**-¿Oye, por qué no juegas con nosotros?-** me sugirió de pronto**-. Pareces simpático y te ves como de nuestra edad-** ¿Qué me veía simpático?. Menos mal que no estaba con nadie porque seguro que si alguien del clan escuchaba eso no me podría quitar de encima las burlas durante al menos dos semanas**-. ¿Cómo puedo llamarte?**

**-Esto… lo siento, eres muy amable pero alguien me está esperando y no quiero tardarme más. ¿Entiendes?-** le pedí lo más amable que pude y es que sólo quería obviarla e irme cuanto antes de ese lugar, de pronto el estar ahí viendo a esa chica desconocida me empezó a dar un profundo sentimiento de nostalgia que ya no podía aguantar.

**-Entiendo, bueno…-** la escuché balbucear, por Dios hasta balbuceaba igual que ella**-. Si algún día quieres unírtenos nos juntamos aquí todos los fines de semana a esta hora-** me informó.

**-Lo tendré en cuenta-** le dije a modo de despedida, sólo quería irme de ahí antes de que me empezara a poner sentimental y terminara preocupando a Demonio más de la cuenta por dejarle esperando. En eso pensaba cuando escuché lo último que esperaba escuchar.

**¡HARUNA!**

¿Era mi imaginación?. ¿Una cruel broma del destino?. Vi como la chica se volteaba y corría para dirigirse de nuevo a la cancha con la pelota entre sus manos. ¡No puede ser que esté respondiendo a ese nombre!. ¡No puede llamarse igual que mi fallecida hermanita!. Me acerqué al puente una vez más para tratar de oír desde arriba a los chicos que se reunían con ella en la cancha.

**-¿Por qué te tardabas tanto Haruna?-** le escuché decir a un muchacho con un extraño peinado de mohicano.

**-Perdona Akio, es que me entretuve sin darme cuenta-** la escuchaba excusarse.

**-Pues si así te vas a tardar la próxima vez, me aseguraré de acompañarte-** le escuché decir al más pequeño de todos en tamaño.

**-Tú siempre tan preocupado, Kogure-** la veía sonreír mientras le daba palmaditas en la cabeza a ese chiquillo.

**-¡Vamos!. ¡Sigamos donde nos quedamos!-** sugirió una muchacha pelirroja llevándose la pelota entre los pies**-. ¡Vamos Haruna!. ¡Que tenemos que ganarle a este par de presumidos!- **y ahí estaba otra vez el nombre.

**-¡Ya voy Touko!-** escuchaba su voz resonar en mi cabeza.

No sé cuánto tiempo me esperó Demonio pacientemente en la heladería, pero desde aquel día…

Nada volvió a ser igual…

_**Fin del P.O.V Yuuto Kidou**_

-0-0-0-

**Capítulo 1: El Chico Misterioso**

_5 años después. Actualidad._

El sol de primavera brillaba intensamente en aquel día de Abril. Las clases habían empezado hacía dos semanas y aun se veían muy lejanos los primeros exámenes. Eran las 7:30 AM y el hogar Otonashi gozaba de paz a esa hora. La señora y el señor Otonashi ya se habían levantado recientemente para preparar el desayuno. El señor Daiki Otonashi preparaba sin problema una sopa de miso mientras que Yua, su esposa, estaba revisando el punto del arroz y las verduras.

**-Esto ya está listo-** decía alegremente el señor**-. ¿Cómo vas con lo tuyo querida?**

**-El arroz ya está, las verduras necesitan un poco más-** le avisaba su esposa.

Entonces, el sonido del timbre se escuchó.

**-¿Quién habrá venido tan temprano?-** se preguntaba la señora Otonashi.

**-No sé, pero iré a averiguarlo-** le avisó su marido al tiempo que apagaba el fuego de la cocina para evitar que la sopa se recalentara y luego salía a ver quién llamaba a la puerta.

**-Será mejor que vaya a despertar a Haruna, sino la levanto ahora se le hará tarde para la escuela- **se decía Yua mirando su reloj de pulsera.

Mientras tanto, la única hija de los Otonashi dormía plácidamente en su habitación del segundo piso. De pronto comenzó a abrir los ojos debido a los rayos del sol que se colaban por la ventana obligándola a despertar. Dio un largo bostezo al tiempo que aferraba con fuerza la almohada para desperezarse, parpadeó un poco y gran sorpresa se llevó cuando observó la cabeza de cierto chico de cabello azul puntiagudo que dormía al otro extremo de la almohada y que se le podía notar un hilillo de baba que estaba a punto de caer de su boca semiabierta. Durante los primero cinco segundos no dijo nada por el shock, en los siguientes cinco segundos le invadió una fuerte sensación de molestia y rabia la cual sólo logró contener unos cinco segundos más para luego gritar.

**-¡KOOOOOOOGUUUUUUUREEEEEEEEEEEE!**

Aquel grito fue más que suficiente para hacer sobresaltar al muchacho de tal forma que inmediatamente acabó cayendo al suelo del susto, mientras que la señora Otonashi que iba subiendo las escaleras en ese momento puso cara de palo al escuchar aquel nombre y decidió apresurar el paso para ir a la habitación de su hija.

Y mientras tanto, en la habitación de Haruna.

**-¡Si serás!. ¡Ahora sí que te pasaste!-** reclamaba la peliazul tratando de darle con la almohada al chiquillo que corría por la habitación tratando de esquivar los golpes que quería darle su amiga**-. ¡Regresa acá cobarde!. ¡Ya verás cuando te atrape!-** gritaba la chica sin dejar de perseguirlo con tal de darle su merecido.

**-¡Haruna, ten piedad!. ¡Sólo venía a despertarte!-** le pedía a modo de disculpas el chico.

**-¡Y bien que lo hiciste quedándote dormido en mi cama!. ¡Pervertido!-** le exclamaba la chica ahora tratando de aventarle la almohada a la cara la cual dio con su objetivo a la primera dejando al chico en el suelo.

**-¡Aun tenía sueño!. ¡Perdóname!- **le suplicaba Kogure tirado en el suelo y tratando de ponerse en pie lo más rápido posible para seguir escapando, pero Haruna fue más rápida y se posicionó encima de él para dejarlo inmovilizado y a continuación comenzó a apretarle y tirarle de las mejillas en venganza**-. ¡Ay, Haruna!. ¡Eso duele!**

**-¡Pues es lo mínimo que te mereces!- **le exclamaba la chica aun enfadada**-. ¿Cuándo vas a aprender a no meterte a mi habitación sin mi permiso?-** dijo para luego volver a tirarle de las mejillas.

**-¡Lo siento!. ¡Lo siento!-** lloraba ya el de ojos ámbar.

**-¡NO PUEDE SEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER!-** se escuchó gritar la voz de la señora Otonashi que acaba de llegar a la habitación de su hija sorprendiéndola aun en pijama encima de un Kogure tirado en el suelo y jalándole las mejillas, aunque a decir verdad no estaba fijada en su ella precisamente sino que veía el piso de su habitación que estaba lleno de pisadas con barro**-. ¡YUUUUUUUUUUYAAAAAAAAAA!-** gritó ahora la señora pero diciendo el nombre del chico y mirándole amenazadoramente, el pobre no pudo evitar mirarla con terror**-. ¿CUÁNDO VAS A APRENDER A QUITARTE LOS ZAPATOS CUANDO VIENES A MI CASA?. ¿ES QUE TUS PADRES NO TE ENSEÑARON MODALES?- **gritaba la señora yendo a por el chico con su escoba en mano, aunque de alguna forma y gracias a la adrenalina de lo asustado que estaba, logró zafarse del agarre de Haruna y logró huir de la habitación saliendo por la puerta a toda velocidad.

**-¡REGRESA ACÁ!-** acabaron gritando ambas mujeres saliendo tras él.

El chico no detuvo su paso por nada en el mundo, estaba tan asustado que le era imposible desacelerar. Dio la vuelta en la escalera y bajó tan rápidamente como pudo donde pudo ser contemplado por el señor Otonashi que ya se había sentado a comer su desayuno y a su lado se encontraba un chico vestido con el uniforme de preparatoria y con un extraño peinado de mohicano comiéndose un plátano.

**-¡Buenos días, Yuuya!-** le saludó como si nada y con una sonrisa el señor Otonashi, mientras que el del mohicano lo observaba como si fuera pan de cada día verlo huir de esa forma.

**-¡Buenos días señor Otonashi, Haruna ya está despierta!. ¡Lo veré otro día!-** dijo rápidamente mientras atravesaba el comedor y salía por la puerta principal como alma que lleva el diablo

**-¡Vaya con ese chico!-** suspiró el señor Otonashi con algo de vergüenza ajena**-. ¿Seguro que no quieres un poco de sopa, Akio?- **le ofreció al chico del mohicano quién sólo seguía comiendo su plátano observando con indiferencia lo que ocurría.

**-¡ESTÚPIDO KOGURE!-** se escuchó gritar a Haruna apareciendo por el comedor en pijama.

**-¿Dónde está?. ¿Dónde se metió?-** preguntaba con enfado la señora Otonashi sosteniendo con fuerza la escoba por si se encontraba al chiquillo.

**-Se acaba de ir-** decía el señor Otonashi para después beber un largo trago de sopa.

**-¡Ese chiquillo!. ¡Me las pagará!-** gruñía la señora apretando el mango de la escoba entre sus manos**-. ¡YA ES EL COLMO!. ¡TODOS LOS DÍAS ME ENSUCIA EL PISO CON ESOS SUCIOS ZAPATOS!-** gritaba a todo pulmón al tiempo que se le veía fuego salir de sus ojos.

**-¡Uno de estos días le haremos saber lo que es bueno!-** le secundó su hija también con una mirada de fuego, de pronto giró la cabeza dándose cuenta que tenían un invitado a desayunar de última hora**-. ¿Akio?-** preguntó como si no se esperara que estuviera allí.

**-Buenos días- **saludó el del mohicano haciendo un ademán.

**-¡Pero si eres tú, Akio!-** saludó la señora Otonashi borrando de un plumazo su enfadada faceta y cambiándola a una alegre como si nada hubiera pasado**-. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?. ¿Te ofrezco algo para desayunar?**

**-No, gracias. Traje el mío-** agradeció al tiempo que mostraba el plátano que se comía.

**-¿Y se puede saber qué te trae por mi casa a esta hora?-** le preguntaba Haruna con una cara de que no tenía muchas ganas de verlo sentado desayunando en la mesa.

**-Vine a buscarte porque hoy empezamos a hacer las audiciones para el nuevo baterista. ¿O ya lo olvidaste?-** explicaba para luego acabar con lo poco que le quedaba de plátano de un solo bocado**-. Sakuma ya me acaba de enviar un mensaje al móvil de que estaba llegando a la escuela, y quiero que todos estemos allí para cuando haya que escoger al nuevo miembro de la banda.**

**-Está bien, entiendo-** suspiró desganada la chica, y es que la verdad no quería levantarse tan rápido pero era su deber como la pianista del grupo**-. Iré a vestirme y vuelvo-** avisó mientras se iba a las escaleras para subir a su habitación.

Y quince minutos más tarde, Haruna aparecía sentándose en el comedor ya vestida con su uniforme y comiendo a toda prisa su desayuno para luego bajar lo último que se le había atorado en la garganta con una buena bocanada de sopa.

**-¡Ya terminé!- **declaró juntando las manos**-. ¡Estaba todo muy delicioso!-** decía ante las sorprendidas miradas de sus padres y de su amigo que aun no lograban procesar el haber visto a la chica comer a esa velocidad, Akio incluso juraba que no debió demorarse más de dos minutos**-. Ya debo irme, los veré cuando salga de la escuela-** decía a modo de despedida**-. Ah, y antes que se me olvide, buena suerte en tu entrevista de hoy papá- **le deseó a su padre antes de salir y desaparecer por la puerta principal junto con Akio.

**-¡También le deseo buena suerte señor Otonashi!-** le deseó el del mohicano antes de irse junto a Haruna.

**-¡Gracias chicos!-** les deseó el señor Otonashi.

**-¡Qué tengan un buen día!-** se despidió de ellos su esposa al tiempo que se dedicaba a recoger la mesa.

_**P.O.V Haruna Otonashi**_

Me llamo Haruna Otonashi, ya tengo 16 años y curso el segundo año en la Preparatoria Inazuma, y sí es una preparatoria pública por si se lo preguntan. Mis asignaturas favoritas son Historia y Educación Física y la que definitivamente odio son las Ciencias. Mi comida favorita son los postres en general, de hecho me gustan tanto que Akio dice que llego a ser empalagosa.

El muchacho que va a mi lado corriendo se llama Akio Fudou y la razón por la cual nos tenemos tanta confianza como para llamarnos por el nombre de pila es porque nos conocemos desde la primaria. Debo admitir que al principio no me caía bien y de hecho traté de hacerme su amiga porque siempre lo veía solo durante los recreos. Al final descubrí que se trataba de un malandrín sin remedio pues lo único que hacía era travesuras a todos los profesores que le caían mal, pero todo cambió un día cuando le defendí declarando a su favor de que no había sido él quien tapó los baños de los profesores y la verdad es que sí era el culpable y yo lo sabía. Sin embargo, desde aquel incidente sus travesuras empezaron a disminuir y empezó a juntarse más conmigo, y al cabo de un tiempo ya no había cómo despegarnos. Empezó a visitarme seguido en mi casa, de hecho venía tanto que hasta mis padres acabaron por cogerle cariño, sobretodo mi mamá. Papá me ha dicho que ella desea en secreto que Akio y yo seamos más que sólo amigos algún día y me hace algo de gracia pensar eso. Pero a decir verdad, no me imagino siendo algo más que su amiga y creo que él también está muy lejos de esas intenciones, en otras palabras sólo somos mejores amigos y punto.

**-¡Ese estúpido de Sakuma!-** escuché gruñir a Akio y apenas alcancé a notar que estaba mirando su teléfono móvil**-. Me acaba de enviar un mensaje diciéndome que ya hay cinco personas esperando afuera del salón de música que quieren audicionar.**

**-¡Entonces démonos prisa!-** le sugerí echando a correr más rápido.

**-¡Espérame!-** me dijo y pronto él también aceleró el paso.

¿Les comenté que tenemos una banda?. Pues sí, la tenemos y ahora andamos haciendo audiciones para el nuevo baterista. Koujiro Genda, nuestro baterista anterior, tuvo que mudarse de ciudad a fines del curso pasado debido al trabajo de su padre. Al principio no estábamos tan preocupados de conseguir un nuevo miembro, pero desde que Akio se consiguió una oferta para poder tocar en público empezamos a movernos rápidamente para conseguir uno. Por cierto, nuestra banda se llama _Koutei Pengin_ y mi instrumento es el órgano mientras que el de Akio es el bajo.

Y sobre Sakuma, bueno…

A Jirou Sakuma lo conocimos cuando cursábamos secundaria y nos dejó impresionados a Akio y a mí al ver lo bien que toca la guitarra eléctrica. Sin embargo tiene una debilidad por las chicas bonitas y más aun de recibir las atenciones de éstas, la verdad es que ninguno de los dos confiábamos en él como para dejarlo escogiendo por sí solo al nuevo miembro, estábamos seguros que de dejarlo a cargo tomaría a la primera chica bonita que se le cruzara. Y es por eso mismo que ahora me encuentro junto con Akio corriendo a toda velocidad: Para que Sakuma no empiece a escoger al nuevo miembro por belleza exterior antes de siquiera escucharle tocar

**-¡Date prisa, Akio!- **le grité a mi amigo cuando ya íbamos entrando por la puerta principal de la preparatoria. Por un momento me dio la impresión que nos estaban viendo raro todos los que nos veían pasar, aunque creo que cualquiera queda un poco sorprendido si ves llegar a alguien todo apurado cuando todavía es bastante temprano.

Entramos al edificio principal de la preparatoria, una estructura de cuatro pisos y varios metros de largo que resguardaba salones para los de primero, segundo y tercero, además de tener sus respectivas aulas especiales en el cuarto piso que es adonde nos dirigíamos. Subimos las escaleras tan rápido como nos dieron los pies con las pocas fuerzas que ya nos quedaban de tanto correr, hasta que finalmente logramos llegar al salón de música.

**-¡Ya… llegamos!-** logré decir apenas mientras inspiraba y exhalaba aire bastante sofocada, la carrera me había dejado completamente exhausta.

**-¿Dónde… Dónde están los… postulantes?-** le escuché decir a Akio quien también parecía estar recuperando el aire.

**-¡FUDOU!-** escuché una voz eufórica en frente de nosotros, más precisamente de un chico de largo cabello azul claro, con un parche cubriéndolo el ojo derecho y mostrando un brillante ojo de cachorrito**-. ¡Al fin llegaste, luz de mi vida!- **exclamó al tiempo que se abalanzaba encima de mi amigo dejándolo en el suelo.

**-¡Por Dios!. ¡No otra vez!-** se quejó Akio**-. ¡Ya salte de encima, Sakuma!-** le exigía todo enojado a Sakuma pero él sólo empezó a restregar su mejilla con la de Akio casi como si fuera un gatito, sólo le faltaba ronronear.

La verdad me gustaría ayudar a mi amigo, pero aunque quiera no puedo hacerlo, así que sólo hago lo único que puedo hacer: Mirarlos con algo de vergüenza ajena. No me malentiendan, no lo hago porque me guste verlo sufrir, en realidad todo es idea de Sakuma. La realidad es que empezó a fingir que le gustaba Akio por…

**-¡KYAAAAAAA!-** escuché exclamar eufóricamente a tres de las cinco personas que venían a la audición y justamente eran las chicas. La gran razón por la que Sakuma fingía que le gustaba Akio: Chicas.

Y es que cuando llegamos a la Preparatoria Inazuma nadie sabía de nosotros y de hecho ni siquiera para los eventos o los festivales escolares nos dejaban tocar porque sencillamente no nos conocían. Así que para hacernos conocidos a Sakuma se le ocurrió una estrategia de publicidad que al principio la encontramos poco ortodoxa… ¡Pero vaya que dio resultado!. En menos de una semana que empezó a fingir que Akio y él llevaban una relación de pareja teníamos un grupo de seguidoras que jamás imaginamos que tendríamos. Pero claro, a Akio nunca le gustó la idea, y de hecho no le gusta que Sakuma se comporte así de cariñoso con él, puede que aún no esté interesado en las chicas pero eso no significa que no sea heterosexual.

Pobre Akio, aunque admiro su esfuerzo y el de Sakuma para que la gente conozca nuestra banda.

_**Fin del P.O.V Haruna Otonashi**_

**-¡Sakuma se ve tan lindo con Fudou!-** exclamaba una de las chicas que habían venido a audicionar.

**-¡Ojalá me escojan así podré verlos siempre!- **le secundaba la otra.

**-¡FuSaku!. ¡FuSaku!-** exclamaba la tercera, mientras que los otros dos chicos que venían a la audición con ellas miraban extrañados el comportamiento de las chicas.

**-¡BÁJATE!-** gritó Akio a su compañero pero éste seguía restregándose contra la mejilla del mohicano**-. ¡HARUNA!. ¡POR FAVOR!. ¡DILE QUE SE DEJE!-** le imploró.

**-Ya Sakuma, déjalo respirar-** le decía amablemente la muchacha mientras apartaba al peliazulado con cuidado de Fudou sin dejar de verlo con vergüenza ajena**-. Ya tendrán tiempo para los dos. Ahora tenemos que escoger a un baterista-** le recordó.

**-¿Por qué siempre arruinas mis momentos, Otonashi?- **regañó un triste Sakuma haciendo pucheritos.

**-¡Qué lindo es Sakuma!-** exclamaron las tres chicas con ojos brillantes al verlo así de tierno y los pobres chicos que venían con ellas ya tenían ganas de irse a vomitar de tan empalagosas que se comportaban.

**-Al fin-** suspiró el ojiverde parándose del suelo y sacudiéndose un poco el uniforme, para luego dirigirse a los chicos y chicas que venían a la audición**-. Bueno, supongo que han venido porque están interesados en ingresar a nuestra banda.**

**-Sí-** respondieron al fin los chicos que habían venido.

**-¡Y POR SAKUMA!-** exclamaron fuertemente las chicas.

**-Sí, como sea-** decía Fudou por lo bajo viéndolas raro**-. Verán, necesitamos un baterista porque tenemos programada una presentación dentro de poco y esa es la razón por la que estamos buscando uno lo más rápido posible-** explicó**-. Lo único que les pediremos de momento es que improvisen en base a un ritmo que les tocará nuestra pianista y si nos gusta les avisaremos.**

**-Sí- **afirmaron los chicos y chicas.

Así que Sakuma y Fudou tomaron asiento en unas sillas que colocaron lo suficientemente cerca para verles tocar mientras que Haruna fue a tomar posición junto a un órgano eléctrico que estaba preparado de antemano y a su lado estaba la batería en la que debían posicionarse cada uno de los postulantes. La primera en pasar fue una chica rubia de unos vívidos ojos azules la cual ni siquiera había alcanzado a sentarse cuando de pronto Sakuma gritó.

**-¡ES PERFECTA!. ¡QUE ELLA OCUPE EL PUESTO!-** exclamó.

**-Por eso sabía que no podíamos confiar en ti-** murmuró Akio por lo bajo y mirándole de reojo**-. De acuerdo, no le hagas caso a este idiota y trata de improvisar algo bueno-** le dijo a la chica que se había sentado en la batería y ésta sólo hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza.

**-Bien, voy a empezar- **anunció Haruna para luego alzar su mano y expresar los números con sus dedos**-. En cinco, cuatro, tres, dos…-** hizo un ademán para sustituir el uno y comenzó a tocar una melodía de velocidad media que había preparado para la audición, no obstante algo salió muy mal porque la chica en la batería parecía tocar a un ritmo muy acelerado como si se le fuera la vida en hacer eso.

**-¡Alto!. ¡Alto!. ¡Alto!-** pidió Akio y las muchachas dejaron de tocar**-. ¿Sabes siquiera tocar la batería?-** le preguntó con sorna.

**-Bueno… es la primera vez que toco-** reconoció la rubia llevándose una mano detrás de la cabeza en señal de vergüenza**-. Pero pensé que podría aprender más si pasaba tiempo con ustedes.**

**-Lo siento, pero necesitamos a alguien con experiencia-** tachó el chico del mohicano con seriedad**-. ¡El que sigue!-** anunció.

Luego fue el turno de unos de los chicos pero a los siete segundos de tocar una de las baquetas se le fue volando de las manos y acabó pinchando el ojo sin parchar de Sakuma.

**-¡Auch!-** exclamó de dolor el peliazul.

**-¡Lo siento!. ¡Lo siento!-** se disculpó rápidamente el muchacho mirándole preocupado desde la batería

**-Si vuelves a hacer eso cuando lo necesite es muy posible que te llame, pero de momento lo necesito vivo porque es buen guitarrista- **decía mirándole con una sonrisa sarcástica.

**-¡Pues yo no quiero que entre jamás!-** exclamó enojado Sakuma**-. ¡El que sigue!**

A continuación pasó una de las chicas.

**-Bueno, demuestra lo que tienes- **le pidió Fudou desde su asiento.

**-Esto… ¿Me puedo retirar?-** preguntó sin más.

**-¿Qué?-** reaccionó a preguntar Haruna a su lado.

**-Es que, yo… yo sólo venía a ver lo lindos que se ven Fudou y Sakuma juntos- **declaró avergonzada y Haruna no pudo evitar reír con mesura lo que sólo provocó un poco la ira del mohicano.

**-¡Tú también estás muy linda!- **exclamó el del parche con alegría.

**-El… que… sigue-** logró gruñir con mucho esfuerzo tratando de controlarse para no explotar.

Ahora era el turno del segundo chico que había venido.

**-¿Listo?-** anunciaba Haruna al tiempo que levantaba su mano para empezar a contar**-. En cinco, cuatro, tres, dos…-** y de nuevo haciendo un ademán para el uno comenzó a tocar su melodía pero por extraño que pareciera el chico no la seguía y a los diez segundo de empezar a tocar y ver que el chico se quedaba quieto sin hacer nada decidió parar y acercarse a verlo**-. ¿Qué pasa que no tocas?. ¿Estás bien?- **le movió un poco el hombro para ver si reaccionaba pero…

**-¿Qué le pasa a ese idiota, Haruna?-** le preguntó Akio pero pronto vio la avergonzada sonrisa de la chica lo cual no era buena señal.

**-Está tieso- **declaró apenada.

**-No me digas que…-** comenzó a decir el ojiverde con un tic en el ojo.

**-¡Ja, Ja, Ja!. ¡No me puedo creer que haya venido uno con pánico escénico!-** reía a carcajada batiente el peliazulado llevándose las manos a la barriga que comenzaba a dolerle de tanto reír.

Y finalmente pasó la última postulante.

**-Por favor: Dime que tú si sabes tocar y no tienes pánico escénico-** le rogó Fudou ya algo desesperado porque ésta audición fuera tan mal.

**-Pues he recibido clases para tocar la batería. ¿Eso cuenta?- **preguntó la muchacha.

**-¡Qué más da!. Hazlo lo mejor que puedas- **le deseó ya con aire resignado.

**-¡Vamos a empezar!- **anunció Haruna para luego volver a levantar su mano para contar**-. En cinco, cuatro, tres, dos…-** y haciendo nuevamente un ademán para el uno empezó a tocar su melodía al órgano y rápidamente se le unió la otra chica con un buen ritmo.

**-No lo hace mal-** reconoció el del mohicano**-. Es más, se escucha bastante decente. ¿No lo crees Sakuma?**

**-No me quejo- **reconoció también el del parche.

Y después de estar un minuto escuchando a la postulante, Fudou decidió parar la audición.

**-¡Alto!- **exclamó y ambas chicas dejaron de tocar**-. Estuviste bien-** le habló a la chica.

**-¡Más que bien!-** le felicitó Sakuma.

**-Yo también creo que lo hiciste bastante bien-** apoyó Haruna desde el órgano.

**-¿Entonces?. ¿Significa que quedé?-** preguntó la muchacha tratando de controlar su emoción.

**-Aún tenemos que discutirlo entre los miembros, pero es muy probable que quedes- **le aseguró Akio.

**-¡SÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍ!-** celebró la chica alzando los brazos de felicidad**-. Ahora podré estar junto a Sakuma todo el tiempo-** declaró con una voz que daba miedo.

**-¿Cómo?-** preguntaron al mismo tiempo los tres miembros de la banda mirando raro a la chica.

**-¡Querido Sakuma!- **decía la muchacha acercándose rápidamente al peliazulado para abrazarse a él melosamente.

**-¿Pero qué…?**

**-Ya no tienes por qué ir por un muchacho que te trata tan mal-** decía melosa sin dejar de abrazar al del parche**-. Si quieres te puedo ayudar a ir por el buen camino-** decía mirándole un tanto obsesivamente y dibujándo circulitos en el pecho del chico con su dedo índice.

**-Oye… eres muy linda y tocas bien… pero creo que eres algo precipitada-** le decía un apenado Sakuma tratando de alejársela pero la tenía pegada como si fuera chicle.

**-Vamos Sakuma-** insistía la chica sin despegarse**-. Ya verás que seremos buenos compañe…-** y hasta ahí quedaron sus palabras debido a que Haruna le había noqueado dándole por detrás con lo que parecía ser la figura de un pingüino de medio metro de altura y cayó desmayada al suelo instantáneamente.

**-¿No creo que quieran una obsesiva en la banda, cierto?-** apuntó la Otonashi.

**-¿Rechazada?-** cuestionó Fudou mirando de soslayo a sus compañeros.

**-Definitivamente-** tuvo que reconocer Sakuma con algo de resignación.

Y después de la pésima audición en la cual no pudieron quedarse con nadie, tanto Fudou, como Sakuma y Haruna salieron del salón de música totalmente resignados para dirigirse a sus respectivos salones de clases. Después de todo habían llegado una buena cantidad de postulantes pero ninguno era lo que buscaban.

**-Me gustan las chicas- **empezó a decir Sakuma para meter conversación**-, pero las que son así de obsesivas me dan miedo-** agregó al tiempo que le recorría un escalofrío.

**-Pues si no quieres seguir topándote con estas locas deberías acabar con tu jueguito- **le sugirió el ojiverde viéndole con mala cara.

**-Tú sabes que sólo lo hago por publicidad. No sabes las ganas que tengo de vomitar cada vez que debo fingir que me gustas- **comentó haciendo un gesto de asco al final.

**-Por cierto, Haruna…-** habló Akio dirigiéndose a su amiga**-. ¿De dónde sacaste ese pingüino de antes?**

**-Es uno de los parlantes que compré en las vacaciones de primavera-** comentó dulcemente la peliazul**-. Los tenían en barata en la tienda de música.**

**-Es obvio el por qué los tenían en barata, seguro que nadie quería comprarlos-** decía Fudou con sorna**-. Aunque eso también explica por qué la noqueaste, seguro debía estar pesado ese pingüino.**

**-Bueno, pensé que le harían honor a nuestro nombre. Después de todo somos "Kotei Pengin"-** les decía la Otonashi a sus amigos.

**-Pues no los quiero en nuestra primera presentación- **tachó Fudou.

**-¿Qué?. ¿Por qué?-** exigió saber la Otonashi.

**-Están muy de niña-** tachó el mohicano sin darse cuenta de sus palabras, pero Sakuma que sí que puso atención sabía que su compañero había metido la pata hasta el fondo.

**-Esto no es bueno…-** murmuró para él mismo observando a Haruna que iba a su lado a punto de estallar.

**-¡¿CÓMO QUE DE NIÑA?!-** explotó la peliazul y el del mohicano le miró un poco aterrado.

**-¿Dije de niña?. Bueno, no era exactamente lo que quería de decir-** se excusó calmadamente**-. Es que admítelo: No son para una banda de hombres.**

**-¿HOMBRES?. ¿ME VISTE CARA DE MARIMACHO?-** gritaba la chica muy enojada.

**-¡NO LO DECÍA DE ESA FORMA!-** estallaba ahora el del mohicano enojándose porque su amiga no entendiera su punto.

**-¡Calma chicos, calma por favor!-** les pedía Sakuma mirándoles avergonzado y poniéndose en medio para separarlos**-. Podemos resolver esto como personas civilizadas.**

**-¿Personas…?-** repitió Haruna.

**-¿…Civilizadas?-** completó Akio.

**-Lleguen a un trato-** les sugirió el del parche**-. Haruna no llevará esos parlantes…**

**-¿Cómo?-** interrumpió la chica mirando feo al peliazul.

**-A cambio de que tú, Fudou, hagas algo que ella quiera-** completó rápidamente.

**-¿Algo que quiera?. ¿Estás de broma?-** alegó mirándole igual de feo que su amiga y compañera.

**-Vamos, seguro que esos parlantes los compró con su propio dinero y ambos sabemos que no está pasando por buena situación. Seguro le costó reunir la cantidad suficiente para pagarlos-** le recordó Sakuma y Fudou inmediatamente relajó su mirada y suspiró.

**-Había olvidado ese detalle-** reconoció ahora hablando un poco más comprensivo.

Y es que el padre de Haruna, quién era el sustento de la familia, había sido despedido a principios de Febrero por recorte de personal. Además, para alguien de la edad del señor Otonashi era todavía más difícil tratar de encontrar un buen empleo en Japón ya que siempre trataban de privilegiar a los jóvenes y la bolsa de trabajo nunca parecía tener un puesto disponible por lo que apenas cada dos semanas el pobre iba a entrevistas de trabajo donde no conseguía tener éxito. Lo bueno es que tenía un poco de dinero ahorrado pero sólo les alcanzaría durante tres meses mientras vivieran al mínimo y con lo que rigurosamente necesitaran.

**-Haruna…-** comenzó a decir el del mohicano sintiéndose un tanto culpable por no recordar su situación económica**-. No lleves esos parlantes, será nuestra primera presentación ante un público que no sea de nuestra escuela y quiero que dejemos una buena primera impresión- **le pidió esperando su comprensión**-. Si quieres llévalos en otra ocasión pero no en ésta. ¿Está bien?**

**-Está bien- **suspiró resignada**-. ¿Pero me lo compensarás, cierto?**

**-Sí, por qué no-** suspiró girando la cabeza de medio lado**-. ¿Qué quieres a cambio?**

**-Tocar algo Pop-** tachó Haruna.

**-¿Pop?-** repitió Fudou sin creer lo que había escuchado**-. ¡Haruna!. ¡Kotei Pengin no toca música Pop!- **le exclamó viéndola feo pero eso no asustó a la chica.

**-Pues si quieres que te perdone por no usar mis parlantes, tendrás que hacer eso- **le tachó firmemente. Y después de que Fudou murmuró un par de cosas para sí mismo y de un pequeño debate mental acabó mirándola resignado.

**-Está bien: Pero será la única canción pop que tendremos-** expresó con mala cara.

**-¡Gracias Akio!-** le sonrió por fin la chica y es que desde que habían formado la banda que quería tocar algo diferente y más acorde a lo que le gustaba.

**-No puedo creer que haya accedido a eso-** comentó por lo bajo con un tic en el ojo.

**-¡Hiciste lo correcto amigo!-** le felicitó Sakuma colocándose a su lado para dejarle unas amistosas palmaditas en el hombro.

**-Apártate si no quieres morir, Sakuma-** le gruñó al chico del parche y éste en respuesta se alejó un tanto asustado.

Después de aquella conversación, Haruna se fue directamente a su salón que quedaba en el segundo piso, ni Akio ni Sakuma le siguieron pues como ambos estaban en último año sus salones se encontraban en el tercer piso. Apenas entró al salón 2-1, pudo apreciar el típico barullo de cada mañana cuando sus compañeros de clase se juntaban entre los que se conocían para charlar un rato. La peliazul fue inmediatamente a su asiento que quedaba cerca de la ventana, dejó sus cosas en la mesa y se sentó en su pupitre para luego exhalar un resignado y largo suspiro.

**-¡Vaya mañana!- **exclamó para sí misma**-. Ojalá y aparezca pronto un baterista aceptable. Espero al menos a papá le haya ido mejor que a nosotros.**

**-¡Buenos días!-** exclamaron un par de voces a su lado y la ojiazul se volteó para encontrarse con una chica pelirroja y un muchacho de cabellos blancos.

**-¡Touko!. ¡Shirou!. ¡Buenos días!-** les saludó jovialmente mientras la muchacha tomaba asiento en el pupitre que estaba delante del de la Otonashi y el chico tomaba asiento en el que estaba a sus espaldas.

Touko Zaizen era una chica que había conocido en secundaria y con la cual se hicieron muy amigas rápidamente sobretodo porque a ella le encantaba tanto el fútbol como Haruna por lo que iban juntas de vez en cuando a jugar a la cancha junto a la ribera del río cuando estaban aburridas. En cambio, a Shirou Fubuki lo conoció cuando entró en preparatoria y si algo caracterizaba a Shirou era su semblante amable y calmado, lo cual era todo lo contrario a su hermano gemelo que iba en el salón 2-2. Atsuya Fubuki era nada más un muchacho que aparentaba ser rudo aunque en realidad sólo era infantil, lo peor es que era el mejor amigo de Kogure (el vecino de Haruna) y cuando estaban en la preparatoria era extremadamente raro no verlos juntos.

**-Supe que hoy harían la audición para el nuevo baterista. ¿Cómo les fue?- **soltó Touko sin más.

**-Eh… bueno…-** Haruna trató de mirar a otro lado tratando que no se le notara el desánimo por ese tema, sin embargo el temple pudo con ella y acabó bajando la cabeza resignada.

**-Parece que no les fue muy bien- **dijo Shirou con algo de pena.

**-Creo que no debí preguntar-** dijo rápidamente la pelirroja a modo de disculpas y algo apenada.

**-Si quieres puedo aprender a tocar la batería, no puede ser tan difícil- **le sugirió el peliblanco sonriéndole.

**-A Genda le tomó ocho meses perfeccionarse y tenemos la presentación la próxima semana- **dijo Haruna algo triste.

**-¿Tan difícil es?-** se sorprendió el chico**-. Y eso que yo siempre veo que la tocan como si no hubiera que hacer nada en especial.**

**-¿Y si tocan sin baterista?-** sugirió Touko.

**-Imposible, necesitamos que alguien lleve el ritmo de las canciones-** declaró la peliazul.

**-¿Pero tu órgano no tiene ritmos grabados?- **preguntó de repente el peliblanco.

**-De que los tiene los tiene, pero no son del tipo que Akio busca y él es el que compone la música después de todo, ya saben que a él le va el ritmo pesado-** decía Haruna.

**-Bueno, si en algún momento me entero de alguien que sepa tocar la batería le haré saber que tu banda sigue buscando a alguien-** le sonrió el chico.

**-Gracias Shirou-** le dijo la chica enseñándole una sonrisa tan dulce que le hizo sonrojarse.

Pero el feliz momento, tenía que ser interrumpido…

**-¡Ribit!-** escucharon los tres amigos y bajaron la vista para ver como una enorme ranota, de quizás veinte centímetros, croaba tranquilamente mientras estaba sentada en el pupitre de Shirou. Al principio no dijeron nada del shock de haber visto aparecer al anfibio ahí de la nada, pero cuando éste volvió a croar**-. ¡Ribit!**

**-¡WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!- **gritaron los tres al mismo tiempo del susto y la rana en respuesta al miedo se subió en la cabeza de Touko quién empezó a gritar aún más fuerte y a correr por el salón muerta del miedo.

**-¡Quítenmela!. ¡Quítenmela!. ¡Quítenmela!-** rogaba sin dejar de correr por el salón pero todo era en vano pues los chicos y chicas se apartaban por inercia ya fuera por el miedo a la enorme rana o simplemente para que la chica no les atropellara.

**-¡Touko, trata de calmarte!-** le pedía Shirou sin conseguir resultados pero entonces empezó a escuchar unas extrañas risas en una esquina apartada del salón**-. Debí imaginarlo- **suspiró resignado.

**-¡Ayuda!. ¡Que alguien me ayude!-** seguía pidiendo la pelirroja y de pronto un escobazo pasó volando por su cabeza mandando a volar a la rana hasta el escritorio del profesor.

**-¡Y es un Home Run!-** exclamaba Haruna aun con la escoba en sus manos.

Cuando ya no sintió a la rana en su cabeza, Touko simplemente se relajó en el suelo exhalando una bocanada de aire aliviada al tiempo que todos los chicos y chicas del salón aplaudían a la Otonashi por su valiente actuación.

**-¿Estás bien amiga?-** le preguntó acercándose a la pelirroja y extendiéndole una mano.

**-Sí, gracias a ti-** le agradecía Zaizen tomándole de la mano para poder ponerse en pie

**-¡KEROKERO!-** escucharon entonces mientras veían como un conocido chico de segundo de otro salón, de baja estatura y de puntiagudo cabello azul corría hasta el escritorio del profesor a donde había quedado la rana**-. ¿Sigues vivo?. ¡Respóndeme amigo!- **le rogaba tomando con cuidado a la rana.

**-¡Ribit!-** croó el anfibio y el chico saltó de alegría al ver que seguía bien.

**-¡QUE BUENO!. ¡NO TE PASÓ NADA!-** decía felizmente el muchacho.

**-Tú…-** escuchó a alguien gruñir a sus espaldas**-. Así que esa cosa es tuya, Kogure-** seguía gruñendo, el mentado se dio la vuelta para encontrarse cara a cara con su amiga y vecina Haruna.

**-Así es, se llama Kerokero. Se coló en el equipaje de mis padres cuando volvieron ayer de Estados Unidos-** decía Kogure como si estuviera orgulloso**-. ¿No te parece lindo?**

Y antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo más…

_¡PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAF!_

Y un enorme chichón apareció en la cabeza de Kogure, producto de un golpe que la Otonashi le mandó, donde ahora se sentó la rana Kerokero.

**-¡Qué dolor!- **se quejaba el chico llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

**-¡Pues te lo mereces!. ¡Tu rana nos dio un susto de muerte!-** le gritó la peliazul.

**-No actuó solo- **decía la voz de Shirou a sus espaldas, Haruna se dio la vuelta y pudo observar como traía agarrados del cuello del uniforme a dos chicos extrañamente pelirosados, uno de ellos muy parecido a Shirou y el otro moreno y usando unos goggles para el agua sobre su cabeza.

**-¡Suéltame Shirou!-** reclamaba el chico que era parecido a él.

**-Si nos sueltas te enseño a surfear. ¿Qué dices?-** decía apenado el otro.

Entonces, a ambos les recorrió la sensación del miedo al ver como Haruna y Touko les observaban con cierta rabia contenida.

**-¿Atsuya…?-** gruñía la peliazul.

**-¿Tsunami…?-** gruñía la pelirroja a su lado.

**-¿Estaban confabulados en esto?-** gruñeron las dos al mismo tiempo mientras se acercaban peligrosamente a los atrapados chicos.

**-¡FUBUKI, SUÉLTAME!. ¡TOUKO ME VA A MATAR!-** suplicaba el moreno tratando de huir pero el peliblanco lo tenía bien sujeto.

**-¡NO SEAS UN MAL HERMANO!. ¡SHIROU!-** rogaba el otro también tratando de huir en vano.

Y cuando las clases comenzaron diez minutos más tarde, el trío compuesto por Atsuya Fubuki, Jousuke Tsunami y Yuuya Kogure estaban en el salón de clases 2-2 que era diferente al que iban Haruna y sus amigos. Y, además, ninguno de sus compañeros e incluso la profesora en turno podía dejar de mirarles de vez en cuando con cierta pena al verles como les quedaron de hinchadas las caras por la paliza que recibieron de parte de las enojadas chicas. En tanto, la sobreviviente rana Kerokero, croaba feliz con su cabeza apenas saliendo por la mochila de Kogure.

Después de aquel incidente, todo transcurrió con normalidad como si fuera cualquier otro día de clases común y corriente. Así fueron las cosas hasta que fue el final del día.

**-Nos vemos mañana Touko-** se despidió de su amiga quien ya tomaba sus cosas para irse.

**-Hasta mañana, Haruna-** se despidió la pelirroja haciendo un ademán y luego abandonó el salón.

**-Oye Shirou. ¿Volvemos a casa juntos?-** le ofreció a su amigo que estaba terminando de guardar sus cosas abultadamente en su mochila.

**-Lo siento, pero esta semana me toca servicio-** dijo en un tono triste.

**-¡Qué lástima!-** suspiró triste ella también.

**-Pero si quieres puedes esperarme, trataré de no demorar. Y para que no te aburras podemos charlar un rato- **le ofreció el chico pero no contó con que Haruna le miraría con cierta comprensión.

**-Descuida-** le sonrió**-. Además tengo que llegar temprano para saber cómo le fue a papá en su entrevista.**

**-Está bien, entiendo- **le sonrió él a su vez**-. ¡Entonces te veré mañana!-** se despidió.

**-¡Hasta mañana!-** se despidió a su vez la peliazul mientras tomaba sus cosas y salía del salón, sin notar siquiera como Shirou la miraba irse con algo de tristeza.

**-Será en otra ocasión…-** suspiró para sí mismo.

Muchos chicos y chicas salían por el portón principal cuando Haruna abandonaba el edificio. Pero antes de irse se quedó un momento observando a los del club de fútbol soccer que mantenían un partido de entrenamiento. Desde pequeña siempre le había parecido lo máximo, pero sabía bien que una mujer no tenía mucho futuro si se dedicaba a ese deporte. Claro que cada vez que podía iba a jugar con Touko y Akio en la cancha junto a la ribera, sobretodo con éste último porque según el muchacho eso le ayudaba a pensar. Entonces observó como el portero, un chico de cabello castaño y con una banda a la cabeza, atrapaba un fuerte chutazo que le habían enviado directamente. Bajó la cabeza con una sonrisa nostálgica y pronto volvió a seguir su camino.

**-No te distraigas, Haruna. Ya debes irte a casa-** se dijo a sí misma mientras daba la vuelta y salía por el portón principal.

Su casa no quedaba muy lejos, sólo eran diez minutos si tomaba el autobús. Pero como la familia pasaba por malos momentos económicos, la semana de Haruna tuvo que ser reducida a lo estrictamente necesario como para llamar desde un teléfono público cuando lo necesitara (porque tuvieron que sacar los teléfonos móviles de la casa debido al coste), también para usarlo por si necesitaba algún útil escolar de última hora. Por eso mismo, la chica tenía que ajustar continuamente lo que recibía para hacerlo durar y con suerte ahorrar unas pocas monedas para el final de la semana. Exhaló un largo y amargado suspiro cuando se dio cuenta que debía ahorrar y en cuanto vio la parada del autobús la obvió y siguió de largo.

**-Es tan aburrido volver a casa sola-** se dijo para sí misma, y vaya que lo era porque caminando los 10 minutos que duraba el camino a casa en autobús se convertían fácilmente en unos largos 45 minutos, pero debía hacerlo porque para su mala suerte un viaje en autobús consumía la cuarta parte de toda su semana**-. ¡Cuántas ganas tengo de comerme un pudín!- **se relamía la chica pensando en aquel postre que tanto le gustaba, pero de inmediato movió la cabeza bruscamente de lado a lado para volver a la realidad**-. ¡No, no, no!. ¡Debes resistir a la tentación, Haruna!. ¡Debes ahorrar hasta que papá consiga un trabajo!-** se decía con aire decidido**-. ¡Pero aun así tengo muchas ganas de comer pudín!- **se quejaba al aire haciendo pucheritos.

Iba pasando por una plazoleta que indicaba la mitad de camino hacia su casa y, sin que ella lo supiera, unos muchachos de mala pinta que estaban sentados en una banqueta la observaron detenidamente. Al verla tan desprevenida y hablando para sí misma, los chicos intercambiaron miradas maliciosas e inmediatamente se acercaron hasta quedar frente a la chica interrumpiendo su caminata.

**-¿Eh?-** se sorprendió la peliazul al notar que unos muchachos que desconocía irrumpían en su camino. Observó que uno era alto y rubio, mientras que el otro era bajito y regordete, ambos vestían uniformes de preparatoria y no parecían tener cara de buenos amigos.

**-Vaya, vaya. ¿Pero que hace una lindura como tú caminando tan solita?-** decía el más alto arrastrando las palabras.

**-Sí, no es buena idea ir sola por ahí sin compañía-** le secundó el regordete.

**-Disculpen, ando con algo de prisa-** trataba de excusarse**-, así que si no les importa…**

**-No te preocupes, no te haremos perder mucho tiempo-** seguía insistiendo el rubio.

**-De… De verdad son muy amables, pero ya…-** en eso Haruna miró hacia atrás por si había alguien a quien gritar por ayuda pero en vez de eso visualizó a unos pocos metros dos contenedores de basura y se le ocurrió una idea**-… lo siento pero ya debo irme. Adiós- **se despidió rápidamente y salió huyendo.

**-¡Yasui se nos escapa!-** exclamó el regordete.

**-¡Vamos por ella Usui!-** exclamó el otro y ambos salieron a perseguir a la peliazul.

Haruna, que ya había prevenido esto de antemano, sin parar de correr miró un poco por detrás de su hombro para asegurarse que los muchachos de mala pinta la seguían y así era. Aceleró un poco más para llegar a los tarros de basura y lo hizo justo a tiempo, tiró uno al suelo y le dio una fuerte patada para mandarlo rodando y su idea tuvo buenos resultados porque ambos muchachos fueron impactados con el bote y cayeron de cara al suelo.

**-¡Eso es!-** exclamó para sí misma pensando que había ganado, pero no contó con que los chicos se recuperarían rápido**-. ¡Ay no!-** exclamó algo asustada.

**-¡Vas a paga por eso!-** le gritó el rubio y salió a perseguirla secundado de su compinche.

Del susto, Haruna les arrojó el otro bote de basura que había del mismo modo que el otro pero ninguno de los dos muchachos volvieron a caer en el mismo truco, el cual lograron esquivar saltándolo para luego ir a perseguir a su presa. Sin pensarlo dos veces, la Otonashi huyó tan rápido como le daban sus pies zigzagueando por calles cortas y metiéndose por callejones con tal de perder a eso tipos.

**-¡REGRESA ACÁ!-** le gritaba el regordete.

**-¡CUANDO TE ATRAPEMOS TE DAREMOS UNA LECCIÓN QUE NO OLVIDARÁS!- **le gritó esta vez el rubio.

_**-¿Por qué me tiene que pasar esto?-**_ pensaba para sus adentros la chica cuando de pronto dobló en la siguiente esquina y se le ocurrió otra idea cuando vio una camioneta estacionada.

**-¡Se fue por ahí Yasui!-** apuntó el regordete.

**-¡Que no escape!-** decía el otro.

Sin embargo, cuando doblaron la esquina…

**-¿Eh?-** exclamaron al unísono cuando comprobaron lo imposible.

**-¿Desapareció?-** decía Yasui con cierta sorpresa en su voz**-. ¿Pero cómo lo hizo?. ¡No iba tan rápido!**

**-¡No puede ser!. ¡La hemos perdido!- **exclamó un frustrado Usui.

Y, unas pocas cuadras más adelante, iba andando una camioneta con cierta pasajera no identificada que iba sentada en su parte posterior.

**-¡Uf, parece que al fin los perdí!-** suspiró aliviada al ver que aquellos extraños tipos ya no la seguían, sin embargo…**- ¡Ay!- **exclamó adolorida, la camioneta se había detenido bruscamente, lo cual había hecho que perdiera el equilibrio y se cayera de lado golpeándose en el brazo derecho.

**-¡Oye tú!-** le reclamó entonces la voz del conductor quien se bajó a regañarla en cuanto la había visto por el espejo retrovisor**-. Si no te bajas de mi camioneta en este instante llamaré a la policía- **le dijo en un tono que daba miedo.

**-Lo… Lo siento-** se disculpó la peliazul rápidamente al tiempo que se bajaba.

**-¡Y no quiero volver a verte otra vez en mi camioneta!-** le advirtió antes de volver a subirse de nuevo al vehículo para arrancarlo de ahí y perderse en la distancia.

**-¡Si que tienen malas pulgas algunas personas!-** comentó la chica al aire, pero decidió hacer caso omiso y seguir su camino, no obstante notó de inmediato que algo no estaba bien**-. ¿Dónde estoy?-** se preguntó al ver que había terminado en un lugar que no conocía**-. De acuerdo, no te desesperes Haruna. No te has perdido, es sólo que has tomado una dirección diferente a la que tomas siempre. No estás perdida-** trataba de convencerse para no entrar en pánico**-. Sólo… sólo debo encontrar la calle principal y ya, nada del otro mundo.**

Pero por más que buscó y buscó no encontraba ninguna calle que se le hiciera conocida, además que tampoco encontraba a nadie que le pudiera ayudar dándole indicaciones. De verdad que no quería desesperarse aunque le preocupaba el hecho de que regresaría con varios minutos de retraso.

**-¿Y si tomara un taxi?-** pensó al tiempo que sacaba el dinero de su semana que traía al bolsillo**-. No. ¿Qué estoy haciendo?. No puedo desperdiciar mi semana en algo como un taxi. Seguro encontraré otra forma-** miró a su alrededor y pronto halló su salvación: Un teléfono público**-. ¡Me salvé!-** exclamó de alegría e inmediatamente sacó unas monedas en cuanto se acercó al teléfono y las introdujo en él. Sin pensarlo marcó al móvil de Akio, él siempre la sacaba de cualquier lío sin que sus padres se enterasen**-. Por favor, contesta Akio. Contesta-** rogaba la chica, pero…

_**-Habla Akio Fudou y lo siento, no puedo contestar en este momento-**_ decía la grabadora de voz del otro lado del auricular_**-. Por favor deja tu número y tu mensaje después de la señal y quizás te llame. Quién sabe-**_ terminaba de decir con un tono sarcástico.

**-¡Vaya momento en el que no puedes contestar Akio!-** se quejó la peliazul colgando de mala manera antes de que sonara la señal y perdiera sus valiosas monedas en la llamada. Las recuperó por donde caía el cambio e iba a intentar llamar a Touko quien seguro ya debía haber llegado a su casa, pero en ese instante una extraña y fuerte brisa pasó a su alrededor haciéndole ondear tanto la falda como el cabello**-. Se está levantando viento, espero que no se venga una de esas lluvias sorpresivas de primavera- **deseaba al tiempo que colgaba el auricular y se decidía a seguir camino para ver si ahora encontraba un taxi, por último le pediría dinero prestado durante la semana a Akio y a Sakuma, sabía que no se lo negarían por mucha vergüenza que le diera el pedírselos. Caminó con algo de prisa a la esquina cuando de pronto vio aparecer a alguien que doblaba hacia ella, Haruna pensó por un instante que al fin había encontrado a alguien que podía darle una pista de dónde se encontraba, pero no sabía cuan equivocada estaba.

Miró con atención al muchacho que ahora caminaba torpemente y cabizbajo en su dirección, no se veía en muy buen estado, de hecho se le observaba bastante deplorable. Daba la impresión de ser de su edad, llevaba su rastado cabello peinado en una apretada coleta, usaba unas gafas goggles que le cubrían sus ojos y lo que más se le hizo extraño era que tenía puesta algo que pudo reconocer como una larga capa roja que se sujetaba a la altura del cuello. Además estaba totalmente cubierto de polvo de pies a cabeza como si se hubiera metido en un basurero o algo porque en realidad que venía bastante sucio. Por el uniforme que llevaba puesto se dio cuenta que era alguien de la Preparatoria Teikoku, el establecimiento educacional más importante de la ciudad, el cual se caracterizaba por sus extremadamente difíciles exámenes de admisión la cual era la única manera de entrar con una beca si no eras rico, porque también se llevaba la mala fama de ser la escuela con la mensualidad más cara de todo el país.

**-¡Oye!. ¿Te encuentras bien?-** atinó a decirle la Otonashi, en respuesta el extraño muchacho levantó un poco la cabeza para observar a la dueña de aquella voz que le llamaba y cruzaron miradas por unos segundos.

**-Maldito… destino…-** murmuró tan bajito el de gafas que no pudo ser escuchado por la chica y luego…

Sólo se desplomó de cara al suelo a unos pocos metros de Haruna.

**-¡OYE!-** le gritó preocupada acercándose hasta él, se agachó a su lado y comenzó a zarandearlo**-. ¡Oye, despierta!. ¡Despierta!-** le pedía sin conseguir resultados**-. ¡Por Dios!. ¿Y ahora qué hago?-** se preguntó tratando de no entrar en pánico**-. Piensa Haruna, piensa… no puede haber salido de la nada, así que seguramente debe tener algún número al cual puedas llamar para que vengan a buscarlo- **se decía a sí misma pensando que había dado con el clavo, pero como no traía ninguna mochila o bolso con él decidió buscarle en sus bolsillos para ver si encontraba aunque sea un móvil que tuviera el número de su casa para llamar a su familia y vinieran a recogerlo.

**-¿Qué… Qué haces?-** dijo de repente el chico aunque fue tan de improviso que asustó un poco a la peliazul.

**-¿Seguías despierto?-** se sorprendió**-. Disculpa si revisaba tus bolsillos, es que te caíste tan de repente que pensaba que te habías desmayado y sólo quería ver si tenías algún número de teléfono al cual…**

**-¡Ya cállate!. ¡No des tantas excusas!-** le reprendió interrumpiéndola y haciendo el amago de levantarse, aunque volvió a caerse al suelo nuevamente porque le fallaban las energías**-. ¡Maldición!-** se quejó.

**-¡Ten cuidado!. ¡Si haces esos movimientos tan bruscos es obvio que no te podrás parar!-** le reprendía ella ahora**-. Ven, te ayudo-** le ofreció tomándole por debajo de los brazos para poder al menos ayudarlo a sentarse y fue cuando lo levantó del suelo que se dio cuenta de lo que no esperaba: Una hilera de sangre que iba desde el lado derecho de la cabeza del chico y que ya había recorrido su mejilla hasta llegar al mentón del cual, al no haber más camino, caía una que otra gotita de sangre**-. ¡Santo cielo!. ¡Estás herido!- **atinó a decir con preocupación.

**-No… no es nada. Déjalo así-** trató de decirle el de las gafas pero Haruna no se lo tomó a bien.

**-¿Qué te deje así?. ¡Debes estar bromeando!-** le regañó**-. Llamaré a una ambulancia, quédate aquí un momento-** le pidió para tratar de irse al teléfono público y llamar a las emergencias, pero…

**-No…-** la detuvo el muchacho alcanzando a tomarla de un brazo para que no se fuera**-. No quiero ir… a un hospital-** le logró pedir con algo de dificultad.

**-¡Pero estás herido!-** le insistió la peliazul.

**-Aun así… no me lleves-** le pidió nuevamente el muchacho.

Haruna entonces entró en un pequeño debate mental. No podía dejarlo ahí a su suerte y si no recibía tratamiento de inmediato aquella herida podría infectarse, pero el muy cabeza dura se negaba a ir a un hospital. Sin embargo, ella no era quien para juzgarle si apenas lo conocía de hacía cinco minutos, por lo que pensó que tendría sus razones para no querer recibir asistencia.

**-Está bien, no te llevaré a un hospital-** le dijo al muchacho**-. Pero necesitas que te curen esa herida, así que te llevaré a mi casa. ¿Eso está mejor para ti?-** le dijo sin más y observó como el chico bajaba la cabeza en un claro gesto de afirmación**-. Con eso me basta- **tachó la peliazul al ver el gesto y tan rápido como pudo fue a detener un taxi que pasaba por esos momentos cerca de allí.

Cuando se subieron al vehículo Haruna solo tuvo que dar la dirección de su casa y el conductor inmediatamente supo a donde ir. Les costó alrededor de cinco minutos volver a la calle principal y fue entonces cuando la chica se sorprendió de todo lo que había recorrido sin darse cuenta.

**-¡Cielos!. ¡Sí que puedo correr mucho cuando me lo propongo!-** se dijo a sí misma. Notó entonces que el muchacho iba presionándose la herida de su cabeza con la mano para que no le siguiera sangrando tanto y no lo pensó dos veces para sacar su pañuelo que traía en su bolso**-. Toma, así no tendrás que ensuciarte la mano-** le dijo ofreciéndole el pañuelo.

**-Gracias-** fue lo único que pronunció el de gafas tomando aquella tela y llevándosela ahora a su cabeza, Haruna sólo sonrió en respuesta.

De ahí en adelante no hablaron de nada sino hasta que llegaron finalmente al hogar Otonashi. La carrera completa había salido 900 yens lo cual fue un golpe bajo para la humilde semana de tan sólo 1.000 yens de la muchacha.

**-Adiós a mi semana-** pronunciaba para sí misma mientras veía al taxi alejarse y luego observaba la mísera moneda de 100 yens que había quedado en su mano.

**-¿Qué dices?-** preguntó el chico quien al parecer había alcanzado a escucharle algo.

**-No es nada, no es nada-** le decía un tanto apenada haciéndole señas con las manos de que la ignorara**-. Vamos adentro, que hay que curarte esa herida-** le dijo rápidamente para cambiar el tema, lo tomó de un brazo y le animó a entrar**-. ¡Ya estoy en casa!-** anunció la chica entrando por la puerta pero sólo fue recibida por el mismo silencio**-. ¿Mamá?. ¿Papá?. ¿Hay alguien en casa?-** preguntó pero nadie respondió**-. Seguro deben haber salido-** concluyó antes de jalar un poco del brazo al extraño muchacho**-. Vamos entra, pero quítate los zapatos que mi mamá es muy estricta con la limpieza de la casa-** le decía mientras se quitaba sus propios zapatos y lo mismo hizo el muchacho con los suyos.

Después de eso fueron hasta el baño que se hallaba en el primer piso, donde el de las gafas se sentó en el excusado mientras que Haruna se dedicaba a sacar el botiquín que estaba guardado en una cajonera para empezar a darle los primeros auxilios. Llenó a su vez el lavamanos con agua caliente la cual planeaba usar para limpiarle la herida primero.

**-De acuerdo, empecemos. No puede ser tan difícil-** pensaba en voz alta**-. Déjame ver esa herida-** le pidió y, sin decir nada, el de gafas se quitó el pañuelo con el cual se apretaba para dejar la herida en su cabeza al descubierto**-. Por Dios, sí que se ve fea- **opinó para luego remojar una toalla en el agua caliente del lavamanos y empezar a limpiarle por los alrededores lo cual no sería nada fácil ya que la herida en cuestión nacía un poco arriba de la oreja del de rastas.

**-¡Con cuidado!-** se quejó de dolor.

**-Lo siento-** se disculpó rápidamente la chica y volvió a limpiar.

**-Duele…-** gruñía tratando de aguantar.

**-Resiste un poco, trataré de limpiar tan rápido como pueda-** le dijo la chica, sin embargo era un poco difícil de hacer aquello ya que parte del cabello del muchacho también estaba ensangrentado por lo que tenía que limpiarlo y apartarlo de la herida para impedir que se le infectara**-. ¿Cómo te la hiciste?**

**-¿Qué?- **preguntó curioso como si no hubiera entendido bien.

**-Me refiero a la herida- **se explicó la Otonashi**-. ¿Te cayó algo encima?**

**-No te lo puedo decir-** le tachó con seriedad.

**-¿Y eso por qué?-** preguntaba curiosa.

**-Porque es mejor que no lo sepas-** explicó serio**-. Créeme, a veces es mejor ser feliz viviendo en la ignorancia que conocer una verdad que te afecte.**

**-Sí que eres rarito-** sonrió un poco la chica.

**-¿Y tú no?-** le rebatió él**-. Llegas y ayudas a un desconocido, y hasta lo invitas a pasar a tu casa.**

**-Sólo es una acción de buena fe-** se defendió aun hablando con amabilidad**-. Digo, si tú me hubieras encontrado así, ¿no habrías hecho algo similar?- **pero no recibió ninguna respuesta de parte del chico**-. Entiendo, no eres del tipo que se acercaría ayudar- **suspiro algo triste.

**-No es eso-** empezó a decirle.

**-¿Entonces?**

**-Olvídalo-** suspiró él y una vez más se volvió a desatar el silencio.

Cuando Haruna terminó de limpiarle por los alrededores de la herida comenzó a limpiarle la sangre que le había caído por el rostro y que ya empezaba a coagularse. Limpió por los alrededores de su frente, mejilla y mentón hasta que por fin le sacó toda la sangre de la cara excepto una parte.

**-¡Espera!. ¿Qué haces?-** le cuestionó al ver que haría el amago de sacarle las gafas.

**-Sólo quiero comprobar que no se haya colado la sangre por debajo-** se explicó pero de inmediato notó una expresión desconfiada en el chico**-. ¿No confías en mí?-** preguntó con un poco de deje de tristeza en su tono, pero inmediatamente y para su sorpresa lo vio relajarse.

**-Está bien, pero me las sacaré yo-** le dijo y sin más se las quitó con mucho cuidado de no pasarse a llevar su herida y dejar al descubierto sus ojos que eran de un intenso color rojo.

La peliazul se le quedó viendo durante un momento, un tanto extrañada.

**-¿Sucede algo?-** le preguntó al ver que la muchacha se había quedado quieta en su sitio.

**-No, no es nada. Es sólo que me sorprendí un poco-** se excusó un tanto nerviosa y volviendo a su labor de limpieza pues se había dado cuenta que efectivamente tenía manchado el ojo con sangre**-. Quiero decir, no todos los días encuentras a alguien con una extraña coloración en los ojos- **sin embargo, al decir aquello, observó como la mirada del de rastas se clavaba en la suya como si fuera un puñal**-. Esto, yo… no quería ofenderte- **se apresuró a decir algo avergonzada**-. Quiero decir, no digo que se te vean mal ni nada… de hecho creo que se te ven bien, aunque te ves algo intimidante y…- **pero pronto calló porque empezó a ver como él empezaba a reír con mesura.

**-¿Es que nunca te callas?-** decía divertido y la chica se sonrojó en respuesta.

**-Perdón si hablo mucho-** dijo avergonzada.

**-Descuida-** fue lo único que pronunció.

Terminada la limpieza de la sangre, la chica procedió a desinfectar la herida aplicando un poco de antiséptico con un algodón. A continuación le aplicó un poco de yodo para que sanara más rápidamente, después sacó un trozo de venda y empezó a colocársela alrededor de la cabeza para vendarle.

**-¡Ya está!-** declaró cuando terminó su trabajo.

**-Eres una buena enfermera-** declaró el chico a modo de felicitarla.

**-Sólo hice lo mejor que pude-** sonrió ella**-. Ahora espero que tengas más cuidado para no volver a lastimarte así…**

Pero sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por lo último que imaginó. En un rápido movimiento que no se esperó, el chico la jaló de un brazo hacia él, le agarró por detrás de la cabeza y la besó en los labios, en un beso corto de tan sólo unos segundos pero lo suficiente como para dejarla desconcertada.

**-¿Qué?-** fue lo único que atinó a decir cuando sus neuronas volvieron a funcionar.

**-Es mi forma de darte las gracias-** le explicó como si fuera lo más obvio.

**-¡PERVERTIDO!- **exclamó Haruna totalmente ofendida, trató de propinarle una bofetada pero no contó con que adivinaría su movimiento y acabaría con la muñeca apresada**-. ¿Cómo?-** se cuestionó al verse capturada por él y es que hasta entonces si debía de darle su merecido a otro chico, como en el caso de Kogure, nunca había fallado, nunca hasta ahora.

**-¿No te ha gustado mi agradecimiento?-** le cuestionó como si no comprendiera la reacción de ella.

**-¡Qué agradecimiento ni que nada!-** le volvió a exclamar ahora tratando de propinarle una patada, pero nuevamente volvió a adivinar su movimiento y lo bloqueó con su propia pierna.

**-Sí que eres ruda-** decía divertido y a continuación la rodeó por la espalda con el brazo que tenía libre**-. Pero yo también puedo serlo si quiero.**

**-¿Qué?- **fue lo último que alcanzó a decir antes de que su boca fuera nuevamente callada por otro beso.

Trató como pudo de soltarse de su agarre, pero aquel chico la tenía firmemente atrapada y de tal forma que le impedía moverse para tratar de propinarle otro golpe. Sin dejar de besarla comenzó a hacerla retroceder hasta dejarla pegada a la pared del baño y así tuviera menos libertad de movimiento.

**-¿Qué pasa?. ¿No te gusta?-** le preguntó entonces el de rastas mirándola a los ojos.

**-¡No!. ¡Ya suéltame!-** le replicaba en vano**-. ¡AUXILIO!.¡QUE ALGUIEN ME AYUDE!- **comenzó a gritar deseando que al menos los vecinos la escucharan y vinieran en su ayuda.

**-¡Cállate!-** le reclamó el chico empujándola contra la pared para que entendiera aquella intención**-. Todo es en vano. Sería tonto que alguien viniera ayudarte- **le decía en un tono tan serio que llegaba a oírse maligno**-. Ten por seguro que si alguien me interrumpe ahora, lo voy a matar- **tachó como si lo estuviera diciendo en serio y dedicándole una fulminante mirada hacia los ojos de la peliazul.

**-¿Pero qué locuras dices?-** le cuestionó ella antes de ver como se le avecinaba el rostro de aquel muchacho nuevamente, cerró los ojos apretadamente esperando a que se viniera otro beso que no quería pero en vez de eso sintió como recibía un mordisco en el cuello**-. ¡NO!. ¡ESPERA!-** gritaba al sentir los dientes del chico provocándole algo de dolor y cosquillas, pronto comenzó a sentir como empezaba a pasar su lengua la cual fue subiendo lentamente por el borde de su rostro hasta llegar al lóbulo de su oreja derecha el cual comenzó a degustar**-. ¡YA BASTA!. ¡DETENTE!-** seguía gritando.

No importaba cuántas veces se lo pidiera, las intenciones de él parecían estar lejos de parar lo que le hacía. Comenzó a arrepentirse de haber traído un extraño a la casa, aunque sus padres siempre le habían repetido una y otra vez que nunca hablara con desconocidos le era imposible evitar su buena voluntad, no podía creer que por tratar de ayudar a un herido hubiera acabado todo así. Y mientras pensaba eso ocurrió lo peor, empezó a sentir como las manos del muchacho se colaban hasta su blusa comenzando a desabotonarla para luego abrirla de golpe, dejando ver que sólo una única prenda, más específicamente un sostén color rosa, era lo único que tapaba la vista a sus senos. Se deleitó durante unos segundos apreciando el cuerpo de la chica que tenía delante sin poder evitar apartar su mirada sino hasta que escuchó un sollozo provenir de ella.

**-Ya basta…-** le suplicaba al tiempo que unas lágrimas se empezaban a ver en sus azules ojos**-. Por favor… te lo suplico…-** sollozaba sin poder evitar que su llanto comenzara a caer por su rostro.

Observó que el chico la miraba a los ojos con seriedad y no pudo evitar sentir miedo al ver cómo le veía con tal firmeza que lograba intimidarla, le sorprendía mucho ya que su amigo Akio también podía colocar una mirada así de intimidante pero nunca le había dado miedo, no así como ocurría ahora. Entonces vio como el muchacho suavizó la mirada y cerró los parpados relajadamente al tiempo que bajaba la cabeza dando la impresión de que estaba arrepentido.

**-Lo siento-** lo escuchó pronunciar y no pudo evitar abrir los ojos de la sorpresa al pensar que le hubiera hecho caso.

**-¿Entonces… te vas a detener?- **pregunta tonta, lo sabía. Pero estaba tan nerviosa que ni siquiera analizó lo que decía.

Y en otro movimiento que no se esperó, sintió como los brazos de él la rodeaban con firmeza dejándola pegada a su cuerpo y sin poder evitar sonrojarse ante aquel acto. Podía sentir como la suave tela de su uniforme rozaba lo que había quedado de su piel desnuda. Alzó la vista para verle directamente a sus rojizos ojos dejando ver que estaba completamente confundida ante lo que estaba pasando ahora y vio como la boca del chico se acercaba hasta quedar a la altura de su oreja.

**-Será mejor en otra ocasión-** le susurró al oído.

Y aquellas palabras fue lo último que escuchó antes de sentir un fuerte golpe por detrás de su hombro y por alguna razón que no entendía comenzó a invadirle un sueño tan profundo que no pudo evitar caer dormida en los brazos del muchacho, quien alcanzó a tomarla tan firmemente como pudo para evitar que cayera al piso.

-0-0-0-

Y al día siguiente…

El sol empezó a brillar fuertemente aquella mañana de Abril, los pajaritos canturreaban alegremente por fuera del hogar Otonashi. Los rayos matutinos comenzaron a colarse por la ventana de Haruna como cada mañana indicándole que ya era hora de despertar. Abrió torpemente los ojos sintiéndose desorientada durante unos momentos.

**-¿Es mi habitación?. Pero… ¿No estaba en el baño?-** se preguntó mirando a su alrededor, se sentó dándose cuenta que estaba en su cama y se llevó las manos a la cabeza que por alguna razón le dolía endemoniadamente**-. ¿Cómo fue que llegué aquí?. No recuerdo haber venido a mi habitación… acaso él…-** pero pronto se calló y apreciaba sorprendida que llevaba puesto el pijama**-. Pero llevo el pijama puesto- **y a continuación observó su reloj que estaba en la mesita de noche y comprobó que eran apenas las 7:20 de la mañana**-. Y ya es casi hora de levantarse. ¿Habrá sido un sueño?- **se preguntó a sí misma, pero entonces, como andaba con todos los sentido en alerta, escuchó algo raro que venía de su armario**-. ¿O quizás no lo fue?- **susurró desconfiadamente.

Cogió la almohada y se levantó lo más silenciosa que pudo para que no la escuchara quién fuera que se ocultara. Caminó despacio hasta llegar a la puerta corrediza del armario y la abrió de un solo tirón.

**-¡YA TE TENGO, PERVERTIDO!-** gritó a todo pulmón mientras le mandaba unos feroces almohadazos al que se hallaba oculto.

**-¡AY, HARUNA!. ¡YA BASTA!. ¡YA ENTENDÍ!. ¡AUCH!. ¡BASTAAAAAAAAAAA!-** gritaba como loco un conocido chico de cabello puntiagudo.

**-¿Kogure?-** preguntó debido a la sorpresa**-. ¡Kogure!. ¡Nunca me había alegrado tanto de verte!-** exclamó alegre yendo a abrazar al chico.

**-¿Me perdí de algo?-** preguntaba confuso al ver la reacción de su amiga.

**-Disculpa el golpe, es que creí que eras otra persona- **se disculpó avergonzada.

**-¿Otra persona?. ¿Es que ahora otro te va a despertar por las mañanas?-** se quejaba aun algo adolorido mientras salía del armario.

**-Ya te he dicho varias veces que no necesito que me despierten-** le decía sin poder evitar revolverle los cabellos al chico**-. Y a propósito, ¿Qué hacías en el armario?**

**-Pues ya ves que vine a despertarte, pero hoy como nunca tenías el sueño pesadísimo. Y ya que ayer me regañaste por quedarme dormido en tu cama pues me vine aquí-** le explicó.

**-Sí, y veo que para variar no te quitaste los zapatos-** indicó Haruna con la mirada las pisadas lodosas que iban desde su ventana hasta su cama y luego al armario**-. Acabo de darme cuenta que si las hubiera visto antes me habría dado cuenta que eras tú.**

**-Lo siento, siempre se me olvida quitármelas-** se rió avergonzado.

**-¡NO OTRA VEEEEEEEEZ!-** se escuchó gritar la ya conocida voz de la señora Otonashi que había entrado a la habitación de su hija y había observado el piso con nuevas huellas de lodo**-. ¡YUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUYAAAAAAAAAAAA!-** exclamó a todo pulmón entrando con la escoba en mano.

**-¡AY MAMÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ!- **gritaba el chico al tiempo que trataba de esquivar los escobazos de la señora Otonashi.

**-¿POR QUÉ TODAS LAS MAÑANAS SIEMPRE ES LO MISMO?. ¡UNO DE ESTOS DÍAS LE VOY A DECIR A TU MADRE QUE TE ROMPA EN MIL PEDAZOS ESAS ZAPATILLAS!-** gritaba la señora tratando de propinarle aunque sea un escobazo, sin éxito alguno ya que el chico de alguna u otra forma lograba esquivárselos. Haruna sólo se quedó viéndolo un tanto avergonzada aunque aliviada de habérselo encontrado a él y no al otro muchacho, aunque sabía que había sido un sueño tenía la impresión de que había sido un tanto real.

-0-0-0-

Casi una hora más tarde, Haruna había llegado a la preparatoria para juntarse nuevamente en el salón de música con sus amigos Akio y Sakuma, y seguir con las audiciones para el nuevo baterista. Sin embargo, como nadie se presentó esa mañana, aprovecharon de conversar para matar el tiempo antes de entrar a clases y la Otonashi no halló nada mejor que contarles su extraño sueño a sus dos amigos ya que sabía que la iban a escuchar.

**-A ver si entendí bien-** decía el del mohicano tratando de aparentar seriedad pero era claro que iba a estallar en carcajadas en cualquier momento**-. ¿Dices que soñaste con un chico, con el cabello en rastas y que usaba gafas goggles?**

**-Y no te olvides que también llevaba una capa- **le completó Sakuma a su lado también tratando de aparentar seriedad.

Entonces ambos muchachos no pudieron más y acabaron riéndose a carcajada batiente al mismo tiempo.

**-¡JAJAJAJA!. ¡SÍ QUE TIENES IMAGINACIÓN, HARUNA!-** decía Fudou sin dejar de reír.

**-¿Y MÁS ENCIMA CON CAPA?. ¡JAJAJAJAJA!. ¡NI QUE FUERA SUPERMAN!-** reía también el del parche.

Y la pobre chica no podía evitar sonrojarse de la vergüenza, si es que con estos amigos no necesitaba tener enemigos.

**-¡YA CÁLLENSE LOS DOS!-** les exclamó ofendida.

**-¡Oye Fudou!. ¡Mira esto!-** le llamó Sakuma para que lo viera y a continuación se quitó la chaqueta del uniforme quedando sólo con la camisa puesta y se amarró las mangas alrededor del cuello dejando que la chaqueta ondeara por detrás de su espalda casi pareciendo una capa**-. ¡Soy el chico del sueño de Haruna!. ¡Y ahora volaré!. ¡Zuuuuuuum!-** interpretaba para sus amigos extendiendo los brazos y simulando como si estuviera volando en papel de superhéroe.

**-¡JAJAJAJA!. ¡QUÉ BUENA REPRESENTACIÓN SAKUMA!-** reía el de ojos verdes que ya le dolía el estómago de tanto reír, pero…

_¡PAAAAAAAAAF!_

Una ofendida y avergonzada Haruna les pegó a ambos dejándoles un enorme chichón a cada uno en su cabeza.

**-Está bien… me excedí-** se disculpaba Sakuma sobándose la cabeza.

**-¡No tenías por qué pegarnos tan fuerte!-** se quejaba Akio también sobándose.

**-¡Se lo merecen por idiotas!-** les reclamó la muchacha totalmente roja de la vergüenza.

**-¡Ay vamos!. ¿Es que no soportas una broma?. Además el tipo ni siquiera era real- **le recordaba el ojiverde.

**-Precisamente… ese es el problema…-** susurraba apenas la chica y sonrojándose un poco más.

**-¿El qué?. ¿Qué tu novio imaginario haya sido sólo un sueño?-** preguntaba el del parche pero pronto notó como la chica le miraba con cierto enfado**-. Era un decir, Haruna. No te enojes conmigo- **se disculpó rápidamente y con una gotita bajándole tras la cabeza.

**-¡Ustedes dos son imposibles!-** se quejó la peliazul y a continuación trató de relajarse para explicarles bien la situación a sus amigos**-. Trato de decirles que el problema en específico es que, a pesar que fue un sueño, lo sentí como si fuera real.**

**-Sí claro, y un tipo como ese existe en la realidad- **decía Fudou con un deje de sarcasmo**-. ¡Sólo fue un sueño!. ¡En la vida diaria no ves caminando por la calle a tipos usando capas y goggles como si nada!**

**-Claro, a menos que haya una convención de anime y manga cerca. A veces algunos van disfrazados a ellas-** comentó Sakuma**-. Aunque sería raro porque ese tipo de eventos suelen hacerlos en fines de semana y no a principios de ésta.**

**-Bueno, viéndolo así, puede que sí haya sido un sueño-** les aprobó Haruna tratando de tomarse en serio lo que le decían, aunque todavía tuviera la impresión de que ambos se equivocaran y todo lo ocurrido el día anterior hubiera sido cierto**-. Sin embargo, aún me preocupa el que no recuerde absolutamente nada de lo que hice antes de ponerme a soñar.**

**-¡Eso es fácil!- **dijo rápidamente el del mohicano**-. Sencillamente venías muy cansada de tanto caminar, por inercia te pusiste tu pijama y te acostaste en tu cama, así de simple.**

**-¿Caminar?- **repitió la Otonashi al tiempo que una idea se le venía a la cabeza**-. ¡Claro!. ¿Por qué no lo pensé antes?-** exclamó con alegría al tiempo que iba a buscar su monedero que estaba guardado en su bolso**-. Si todo lo que viví fue real y no un sueño, entonces debería tener sólo 100 yens para esta semana.**

**-¿Eh?. ¿Y en qué te gastaste todo?- **le cuestionó Sakuma.

**-Tomé un taxi porque me perdí, y sólo me quedaron 100 yens cuando pagué-** le comentó la muchacha mientras sacaba el monedero que ya lo había encontrado**-. Es la hora de la verdad-** declaró al tiempo que tanto ella como sus amigos miraban con atención el monedero para comprobar que tan cierto era todo. Haruna lo abrió lentamente y gran sorpresa se llevó con lo que encontró**-. Es… ¿Mi semana?-** cuestionó sin creérselo observando ahora el billete de 1,000 yens que sostenía en su mano**-. Entonces, todo fue…**

**-¡Qué fue un sueño, Haruna!. ¡Ya convéncete!-** le regañó Akio.

**-Fudou tiene razón, Haruna. Además acabas de comprobar que hasta tu semana sigue en su lugar- **comentó el del parche.

**-¿Pero entonces por qué no recuerdo el minuto en el que me recosté y el momento en que empezó el sueño?-** les dijo mirándoles con seriedad**-. ¿Además, por qué me quedaría dormida tan temprano?. Mi papá tuvo entrevista de trabajo ayer y quería llegar lo más pronto posible para saber cómo le había ido. No me creo que haya sido capaz de ir a dormirme sin siquiera preguntárselo.**

Ante aquel comentario ni Fudou ni Sakuma supieron qué decir, se miraron mutuamente dándose cuenta que ambos se habían quedado sin palabras.

**-Bueno… creo que en eso llevas un poco de razón-** dijo seriamente el del mohicano**-. Viéndolo de esa forma sería raro que te comportaras así-** acabó admitiendo.

**-Y a todo esto… ¿Cómo le fue a tu papá en la entrevista?-** preguntó de improviso el del parche para cambiar el tema.

**-Otra vez fue un fracaso-** dijo exhalando una resignada bocanada de aire**-. Se lo pregunté esta mañana cuando desayunábamos. Aunque se veía bien cuando me lo dijo sé que en el fondo sólo trataba de no preocuparme.**

**-Ah, entiendo-** decía llevándose una mano atrás de la cabeza en señal de apenamiento**-. Lo siento, no debí preguntar-** se disculpó.

**-Descuida Sakuma, ya encontrará trabajo, sé que lo hará-** decía la Otonashi con aire seguro.

**-Bueno, al menos no pierdes los ánimos-** le guiñó un ojo Akio y la peliazul sólo le dedicó una dulce sonrisa en respuesta.

Después de aquello, los siguientes días para Haruna trascurrieron en absoluta normalidad: Acudía a clases, hablaba y conversaba con sus amigos y regresaba a casa sin tener problema alguno; así es, todo absolutamente normal. No obstante, en ciertas ocasiones cuando alguna lección que apuntaba durante las clases estaba algo aburrida, se ponía a pensar en aquel extraño muchacho de sus sueños y para su propia sorpresa las escenas que le venían a la cabeza no eran precisamente las más inocentes que había pasado con él.

_**-¡Ya deja de pensar en ese idiota, Haruna!. ¡Además, ni siquiera es real!-**_ se regañaba a sí misma mentalmente cuando se daba cuenta que volvía a recordarlo.

Los días seguían pasando y todo parecía en su lugar, Kogure seguía yendo a su casa como cada mañana y recibiendo una lección de la señora Otonashi por no quitarse los zapatos, las audiciones para el nuevo baterista seguían sin dar frutos y el extraño muchacho no volvía a aparecer. Siempre que se iba camino a la escuela, así como cuando se regresaba, trataba de ponerle atención a cualquier estudiante que se le cruzara en su campo de visión, como si quisiera encontrarlo para cerciorarse que no lo había soñado, porque a pesar de que todo indicaba que debió ser producto de su imaginación todavía se negaba a creerlo.

Así fueron las cosas hasta que pasó exactamente una semana después de aquello. Ese día, su amiga Touko pasó a buscarla y ambas se fueron juntas a la preparatoria.

**-Es raro que pases por mí, Touko-** empezó diciendo Haruna**-. ¿Te volviste a pelear de nuevo con Tsunami?**

**-¿En serio soy tan obvia?. ¡Vaya!-** suspiró desganada**-. Pues sí, ayer tuvimos una discusión porque el muy tonto pensaba irse a visitar a sus familiares en Okinawa durante la Semana Dorada y ni siquiera pensó en llevarme. ¿Te das cuenta?**

**-Bueno, siempre ha sido así de despreocupado-** decía Haruna sintiendo un poco de vergüenza ajena.

**-¡Pero justo en la Semana Dorada pensaba dejarme sola!. ¡Es como si se le hubiera olvidado que nos hicimos novios precisamente en ese tiempo!-** se quejaba la pelirroja**-. ¡No puedo creer que vayamos a cumplir un año de estar juntos y todavía se comporte como si fuera un niño!**

**-¿Pero aun así te gusta, no?-** le cuestionó Haruna sonriéndole con amabilidad.

**-¡Pues claro, de lo contrario ya lo habría terminado!-** indicó Touko segura de sus palabras**-. Podrá ser un cabeza hueca y un inmaduro, pero debo de admitir que es muy dulce. Y tú ya me conoces Haruna, sabes que no soy de buen genio y me enojo con facilidad, pero a pesar de todo, sin importar de cuan malhumor esté, él siempre me recibe con una sonrisa y me hace reír y… ¡Ay, cómo quiero a ese tonto!-** suspiró la chica perdida en ilusiones al darse cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo y la peliazul en respuesta sólo pudo reír con mesura**-. ¡Pero a veces me hace enfadar tanto que tengo ganas de retorcerle el cuello!- **agregó en un tono enfadado y haciendo ciertos gestos con las manos como si simulara estrangular a alguien invisible y la Otonashi no pudo evitar verla con vergüenza ajena.

**-Vaya…-** fue lo único que pudo decir la peliazul sin dejar de reír avergonzada.

**-¡HARUNA!. ¡TOUKO!-** escucharon a sus espaldas y ambas chicas voltearon a ver como un muchacho de cabellos blancos se les acercaba**-. ¡Buenos días!-** saludó el recién llegado a las chicas.

**-¡Buenos días, Shirou!-** saludaron las dos al unísono.

**-¿Y Atsuya no viene contigo?-** indicó la peliazul observando que su hermano gemelo no se hallaba con él.

**-Se levantó muy temprano en la mañana, y algo le oí sobre "darle la bienvenida al chico transferido" antes de que saliera de la casa-** les informó a sus amigas.

**-¿Piensa hacerle una broma al chico transferido?. ¡Qué infantil!-** regañó Touko**-. Seguro que también estará metido Kogure, esos payasos siempre andan juntos para todas sus bromas- **seguía diciendo con cierto aire de enfado.

**-¿Un chico transferido?-** repitió Haruna de pronto logrando que sus amigos la miraran raro.

**-¡Por Dios, Haruna!. ¿Es que no has escuchado los últimos rumores?. ¿Sobre que llegará un estudiante nuevo que se cambió a nuestra escuela a última hora?-** le regañó su amiga.

**-Sí, algo escuché la semana pasada- **reconoció la Otonashi**-. Pero sólo creí que eran rumores así que no les tomé atención.**

**-Atsuya al menos me confirmó que todo es cierto y llegará hoy-** decía Shirou con su típica amabilidad**-. Además dice que quién se cambia a nuestra escuela es un estudiante de la Preparatoria Teikoku.**

**-¿Teikoku?-** repitió Haruna acordándose nuevamente del muchacho de sus sueños.

**-¡Así es!. ¡Como tu amigo imaginario!-** decía la pelirroja como si le hubiera adivinado el pensamiento, después de todo ya le había contado a ella y a Shirou acerca del sueño y del chico misterioso que aparecía en él, aunque claro omitiendo aquellas partes que no podía contarles por ser demasiado subidas de tono**-. ¿Y si fuera él?-** cuestionó de repente logrando que todas las tonalidades del rojo subieran al rostro de la Otonashi.

**-¿Cómo se te ocurre?. ¡Está claro que fue sólo un sueño y nada más!-** reía nerviosa la peliazul.

**-¿Y cómo se llamaba?-** preguntó Touko.

**-¿Nombre?-** repitió Haruna un tanto nerviosa**-. Eh, bueno…**

**-Creo que no se lo preguntó-** sonrió el peliblanco.

**-¡Y a quién le importa si tenía nombre o no!. ¡Fue un sueño después de todo!-** tachaba con la cara ruborizada.

**-¡Pero cómo tan despistada, Haruna!. ¿Y si ese chico existiera en la realidad?-** le regañó su amiga.

**-Aunque me cuesta imaginarme a uno que le guste usar goggles y capa en público-** indicaba Shirou con cierto aire pensativo**-. ¿Acaso soñaste con alguien así porque te gustan los chicos extravagantes?- **le preguntó directamente a su amiga y la cara de ésta se volvió aun más roja que ya casi parecía un tomate.

**-¿Po… Podríamos cambiar el tema?. ¿Por favor?-** les suplicó la peliazul y es que ya estaba avergonzada a más no poder.

**-Está bien, no hay problema-** le sonrió Zaizen comprendiéndola**-. Aunque es extraño que alguien se transfiera de escuela a estas alturas. Y además de un lugar tan especial como el Teikoku. A mí se me hace que lo expulsaron por rebelde y por eso se vino a una preparatoria pública como la de nosotros-** opinaba la chica.

**-Mejor no juzguemos sin antes conocerlo-** opinó el peliblanco**-. Aunque sea quien sea, espero tenga buen humor. No confío mucho en Atsuya cuando sale temprano de casa, siempre que lo hace es sólo para hacer bromas.**

Entonces, se percataron que ya habían llegado a la escuela aunque había cierta conmoción en la puerta principal. Se estaba estacionando una limusina negra delante de la entrada a la preparatoria y un tumulto de estudiantes se arremolinaban junto al vehículo como si esperaran ver salir a una estrella de cine o algo parecido.

**-¿Y ese auto tan grande?-** preguntó al aire la Otonashi**-. Nunca había visto uno así por aquí.**

**-¿Será del estudiante transferido?-** cuestionó Shirou a su lado.

**-No puede ser…-** susurraba Touko**-. ¿Entonces el chico transferido es un ricachón rebelde?-** cuestionó anonadada.

**-No opines sin antes haberlo conocido, Touko-** le recordó su amiga.

**-Buenos días-** escucharon un par de voces a sus espaldas el grupo de amigos.

**-¡Akio!. ¡Sakuma!. ¡Buenos días!-** saludó la Otonashi a sus compañeros de banda.

**-¿Y esa limusina?-** indicó Sakuma.

**-Parece que es del chico transferido-** le informó Haruna.

**-¿Y esa cosa tan grande será para cubrir algún complejo?-** sonrió el del mohicano con sarcasmo.

**-¡Akio!-** le regañó la peliazul y el chico no pudo evitar soltar una risa al verla reaccionar así.

Entonces se empezaron a escuchar los gritos de las emocionadas chicas indicando que alguien se bajaba de aquel automóvil.

**-Creo que el nuevo al fin hará su aparición-** comentó Sakuma**-. Me pica la curiosidad de saber quién es- **dijo y se fue a ver hasta donde estaba el tumulto y por inercia los demás le siguieron.

Lograron colocarse en un lugar que al menos les permitía ver un poco mejor, desde el cual observaron con curiosidad como el chofer se bajaba del asiento del conductor y a continuación iba hasta la puerta del pasajero, la cual abrió dejando a la vista al nuevo estudiante.

**-¡No puede ser!-** susurró Haruna**-. ¡Es imposible!-** seguía susurrando cuando de pronto vio al nuevo estudiante bajarse de aquella limusina y unos gritos de chicas emocionadas se oyeron cuando lo vieron en persona. No había duda de que era guapo y más encima rico si es que venía en una limusina, no era extraño que se emocionaran de sobremanera, después de todo cumplía con aquellas dos importantes condiciones. Sin embargo, lo que no pudo pasar desapercibido para el grupo de amigos fue sin lugar a dudas sus singulares características.

**-¿Un muchacho…?- **empezó Touko.

**-¿Con cabello a rastas…?-** le siguió Akio.

**-¿Goggles…?-** continuó Shirou.

**-¿Y capa?-** completó Sakuma.

**-¡ES EL AMIGO IMAGINARIO DE HARUNA!-** exclamaron los cuatro al mismo tiempo e indicando al chico nuevo con el dedo sin poder evitarlo, no obstante lo habían dicho tan fuerte que acabaron opacando los gritos de las chicas que gritaban entusiasmadas en un principio y un tenso silencio se generó.

**-¿Eh?. ¿Por qué todos me miran así?-** preguntó de repente la peliazul al notar que todas las miradas se cernían sobre ella.

**-¿De verdad es él, Haruna?. ¿O yo también estoy imaginando?- **le preguntó Touko de improviso.

**-¡No, eso no sería posible!. ¡Fue un sueño!-** tachó sonrojada la Otonashi.

**-Pues tu sueño me está pareciendo demasiado real-** opinó el del parche en el ojo observando con atención al chico de la capa que venía acercándose con el bolso al hombro y con cierto aire de indiferencia, como si no le importara el cambio de ambiente que se había generado. Siguió su camino y pasó por delante del grupo de amigos sin siquiera voltear a ver a Haruna como si de verdad nunca se hubieran visto.

**-¡OYE!-** le gritó de pronto la peliazul y observó que el chico detuvo su camino volteando un poco la cabeza para mirarla de soslayo**-. Esto…-** tragó saliva nerviosa y es que de alguna manera ver materializado al chico con el que soñó le parecía un poco macabro, casi como si lo hubiera visto salir de una tumba**-… Tú… ¿Tú sabes quién soy?- **logró preguntarle finalmente.

El muchacho se volteó por completo para mirarla fijamente a través de aquellas gafas y por extraño que pareciera, Haruna casi podía sentir que la fulminaba con la mirada a pesar que no podía verle los ojos pues aquellos extraños goggles se los tapaban.

**-¿Qué quién eres?-** repitió calmadamente y a Haruna le invadió un escalofrío al volver a escuchar que tenía la misma voz**-. Pues, pareces una jovencita algo despistada. Porque no recuerdo haberte visto en toda mi vida-** le tachó sin más**-. Así que si me disculpas, tengo una clase a la cual asistir- **dijo con parquedad para dar la vuelta y seguir su camino

**-¡Espera!-** volvió a insistir corriendo hacia él e interponiéndose en su camino para la sorpresa de todos los que observaban la escena.

**-¿Vas a seguir molestando?-** le cuestionó sonando un poco antipático.

**-Soy Haruna Otonashi, mucho gusto-** dijo sin más y bajando un poco la cabeza a modo de reverencia.

**-¿Eso era todo?-** preguntó como si no fuera la gran cosa**-. ¡Mph, vaya que eres molesta!- **bufó el de rastas tratando de ponerse de nuevo en marcha para entrar al edificio principal aunque la chica seguía sin dejarle avanzar**-. ¡Muévete!. ¡Qué voy a llegar tarde!- **tachó un poco molesto.

**-¿No te vas a presentar?-** le enfrentó la Otonashi mirándolo con firmeza**-. Ya te dije mi nombre, quiero saber el tuyo- **le explicó.

**-¿Para eso hiciste todo este teatro?. ¡Sí que eres especial!-** se burló el de gafas**-. Me llamo Yuuto Kidou. ¿Contenta?-** tachó molesto.

**-¿Kidou?-** repitió la peliazul.

**-Sí, no es un apellido muy común-** explicó como si le molestara el decirlo**-. Y ahora, si ya no tienes nada más que decir, quiero irme de aquí-** dijo parcamente mientras pasaba por el lado de la Otonashi y seguía su camino al edificio principal.

Y cuando esa escena pasó, todos los que estaban reunidos observando comenzaron a murmurarse entre ellos, como si no dieran crédito de lo que habían visto.

**-Y Haruna… ¿Es él o no?-** le preguntó Touko acercándose un tanto preocupada a su lado cuando aquel muchacho con gafas y capa se había perdido de vista.

**-Yo… no estoy segura-** admitió la peliazul con cierto deje de tristeza.

* * *

…

_¡Y fin del Capítulo 1!_

_Me van a perdonar por dejárselas hasta ahí, sobretodo con todo lo que ya se propone a venir en el siguiente episodio. Lamento si me excedí un poco en la escena de Kidou y Haruna (ustedes sabrán cual si es que han leído todo el fic), aunque yo ya les había advertido de antemano en el prólogo que puedo ser algo cruda para escribir cuando quiero serlo y creo que una historia que trata un tema como la mafia lo mínimo es hacer un buen relato sin importar si se debe ser un poco explícito._

_Por cierto, ya revisé bien la lista de episodios que seguiré y después de dar cierto orden a los acontecimientos esta historia se convertirá en categoría M a partir del Capítulo 4. Ahora si quieren darse cuenta del por qué pues tendrán que mantenerse atentos a las actualizaciones. ;)_

_A continuación les dejo el Glosario con los términos y aspectos culturales que se vieron en este episodio. Y al final del Glosario podrán encontrar los reviews respondidos hasta el último que me llegó hoy Domingo 16 de Junio._

**Glosario****:**

**Control de Armas en Japón:** El control de armas de fuego en Japón es el más estricto del mundo democrático. Las leyes sobre armas empiezan estipulando _"Nadie poseerá un arma de fuego o armas de fuego o una espada o espadas"_, y se conceden muy pocas excepciones. La propiedad de armas es minúscula, al igual que los crímenes con armas. Incluso los oficiales de la policía japonesa sólo pueden portar una sola pistola y ni siquiera la pueden usar fuera de su horario de trabajo, de hecho deben dejarlas en la comisaría cuando se retiran a sus hogares.

**Mafia Japonesa: **También conocidos vulgarmente como _**Yakuza**_, la cual es temida en todo Japón. Aunque en este fic no se propone ocupar ese término en específico ya que si no se redundaría a llamar así a todos los que pertenecieran a una mafia incluso si son distintas, por lo cual he decidido nombrarlas simplemente como se llamarían entre ellos: Como un Clan. En la realidad ellos se hacen llamar clanes porque su organización se derivó de los códigos de los samuráis pero mucho más estructurados y fortalecidos; todo el clan se considera una familia donde se profesa la fidelidad absoluta a la banda, el ultranacionalismo, la obediencia al mayor rango y su estricto y brutal código de honor. A finales del siglo XIX y al iniciarse el XX tenían el control de las apuestas, el contrabando, lavado de dinero, los espectáculos, la especulación de bienes inmobiliarios, la extorsión y el tráfico de drogas y armas. Además, después de la Segunda Guerra Mundial ciertas bandas de ideología ultraderechista comenzaron a operar y extorsionar dentro de grupos políticos. Actualmente también tienen control en el comercio sexual e incluso se ha especulado que tienen influencias en el mundo artístico (cine, música y arte).

**El inicio de la escuela:** A diferencia de la mayoría de los países del hemisferio norte que suelen comenzar el año escolar en Septiembre, en Japón el año escolar empieza sí o sí el día 1 de Abril sin importar el día de la semana que caiga (a menos claro que caiga en fin de semana y de ser así obviamente se corre el día). El fin de curso es siempre una semana antes del 1 de Abril y esos siete días que hay entre el fin del curso y el inicio de las clases se les conoce como "Vacaciones de Primavera", la cual personalmente no llamaría de "vacaciones" ya que siempre dejan tarea para estos días en casi todas las asignaturas la cuales son posteriormente evaluadas al inicio del curso nuevo y comprenden la primera calificación del año (sí, así son de cabrones los japoneses). u_uU

"**FuSaku":** En realidad este es el término real por el cual se llama al emparejamiento de Fudou y Sakuma en Japón. Generalmente son las chicas a las que se les ocurre ponerle nombres a los emparejamientos lo cual se hace generalmente tomando la mitad de los caracteres japoneses con los que se llama con mayor frecuencia a uno de los involucrados y completando con la mitad de los caracteres del otro involucrado. En parejas heterosexuales se suelen colocar en primer lugar la mitad de los caracteres del nombre por el cual se llama con más frecuencia al chico (ya sea el nombre de pila o el apellido) y se completa con la mitad de los caracteres por el cual se llama más frecuentemente a la chica. En el caso de Kidou y Haruna, por ejemplo, el nombre con el que se conocería su emparejamiento sería _**KiHaru**_. Mientras que en el caso de parejas ho-mo-se-xua-les (como lo que trata de aparentar Sakuma con Fudou) el que va primero es el que podría considerarse el más masculino de la relación (por así decirlo) y el que va después sería el que viene a ser como la contraparte femenina de la relación. Y la chica que nombra a la pareja de _**FuSaku**_ toma a Sakuma como si fuera la contraparte femenina de esta pareja quizás debido a su comportamiento que demuestra ser más cariñoso de lo que es Fudou con él. n_nU

**Hacer el Servicio: **Esto no he podido corroborarlo del todo (al menos por internet), sino que un maestro que tuve que era japonés nos obligaba a mí y a mi grupo a hacer lo que él llamaba como "el servicio". En definitiva, hacer el servicio es encargarse de ordenar el aula, limpiar las mesas rápidamente, observar que a nadie se le haya quedado nada (y en caso de que sí hay llevar las cosas a donde se dejan los objetos perdidos), limpiar el pizarrón y los borradores y también cambiarle el agua a las flores (sip, es común que hayan flores en las aulas de las escuelas japonesas). En síntesis, hacer el servicio es encargarse del orden del salón y éste es llevado a cabo por un mismo estudiante durante toda una semana y luego a la otra le sustituye el siguiente estudiante que le sigue en la lista de clases. Esto lo hacen, según me había explicado mi maestro, para fomentar en los estudiantes la pulcritud y las ganas de querer mantener un espacio limpio y ordenado de trabajo.

**Semana Dorada: **Mejor conocida en Japón como _**"Golden Week"**_ y es un término japonés que se refiere a una semana que se suele dar de vacaciones porque comprende un conjunto de días festivos nacionales que se celebran casi seguidamente. En definitiva, los días festivos son:

_**29 de Abril:**__ Día de Showa_

_**3 de Mayo:**__ Día en Memoria de la Constitución_

_**4 de Mayo:**__ Día del Verdor_

_**5 de Mayo:**__ Día de los Niños_

Cómo pueden ver, en Japón no se suele celebrar el _Día del Trabajador_ que internacionalmente está estipulado el 1 de Mayo, aunque muchas compañías igual les dan el día libre a sus trabajadores cuando llega esa fecha en específico en realidad no se lo reconoce como un verdadero feriado nacional japonés. Y aunque en los días 30 de Abril y 2 de Mayo tampoco se celebra nada suelen darlos libres o, como bien algunos conocen coloquialmente, como "Feriados Puentes".

...

**Respuestas a Reviews:**

**Chao Ling-Yin: **Sip, ya me di cuenta que fuiste la primera en dejar review chica mala xD. Y sip, en este fic Yuuto se parece a su padre porque aquí es hijo biológico por la trama de la historia y que pronto se irá desvelando poco a poco. Y sí, tambíén tiene los ojos de color rojos como Yuuto, y no sé quién será el líder del Dorado porque no he visto la saga de GO. Lo único que puedo decir en que en los próximos episodios se irá desvelando un poco más acerca de los ojos rojos y del significado que tienen para los que están dentro del Clan Kidou.

**Guest (Anónimo): **De aquí en adelante les voy a pedir que si van a dejar reviews anónimos al menos traten de firmar con un apodo. ¡Qué bueno que te haya gustado la historia!. Ahora espero que te guste el Capítulo 1 y espero no te decepcione.  
**  
Yami Leena: **Bueno, aquí ves que Haruna sigue viva pero no parece recordar a su hermano de nada. Ahora si quieres saber el por qué sigue viva pues tendrás que seguir atenta al fic y ver cuando sale el siguiente capítulo ;). Y si te había gustado el "Kidou Malote" como dijiste, espero que verlo acá te haya dejado con ganas de más. Porque se viene más... n_n  
**  
Nino San: **Hola amiga, sé que estás aquí exclusivamente porque es una historia mía. La buena suerte es que al ser universo alterno no es necesario estar familiarizado con el contexto original de la serie. Espero que te sientas atraída por los personajes y cada vez te envuelva aun más la historia ya que siempre tengo presente que si hay algo que te gusta de mi forma de escribir es cuando relato lo más crudamente que puedo. Espero que esta historia cumpla con las expectativas que esperas.


	3. Capítulo 2

_^o^ Holakas a todo el mundo que se da la lata de leer mis notas. En el primer mes que esta historia se publicó se abrió más de 100 veces lo cual agradezco. Lo único que me gustaría más es que al menos me dejaran uno que otro review, sobretodo por la escena que les di en el capítulo anterior (y no se hagan los inocentes, ya que gracias a las estadísticas de mi cuenta he visto que ese capítulo en particular tenía más vistazos que visitas lo que me da a entender que lo leían más de una vez en el día pillines… me pregunto si leían alguna parte en particular ¬_¬)_

_En fin, es un poco triste haber recibido sólo tres reviews y con lo que me esforcé en hacerlo. Bueno, espero poder recibir uno que otro más en este capítulo. A todo esto, me he dado cuenta que __**Chao Ling-Yin**__ me ayuda a mantener un buen ritmo para terminar más rápido, así que si ella sigue ayudándome es muy posible que pueda publicar el capítulo siguiente más pronto. Como siempre está ahí esperando a ver qué tengo pues me ha hecho avanzar con aun más ganas, es bueno tener a alguien que te apoya de esa forma. Además de eso, también quiero agradecerle por ciertas sugerencias que me ha dado en el camino para equilibrar las ocurrencias de este capítulo, creo que gracias a ella ha quedado bastante ameno y aceptable por lo que creo que disfrutarán mucho. Espero sigamos ayudándonos mutuamente en más fics querida amiga, jejejeje. n_n_

_Ahora ya si quieren saber en qué partes me ayudó o me sugirió cosas pues pregúntenle o que ella misma se los revele, además me gustaría ver que ella misma se dé algo de crédito por la ayuda que me brindó. ;)_

_Bueno, ya no los entretengo más, sólo les digo que el Glosario y la respuestas a los reviews se encuentran al final del fic y también les pido que disfruten del segundo capítulo._

_**Disclaimers:**__ Los personajes y todo lo relacionado con Inazuma Eleven son propiedad de Level-5, quienes creo se asegurarán de no tenerme como guionista. Ya que de estar en el grupo creativo les aseguro que nunca hubiera hecho insinuaciones, sino que habría explicitado y dejado en claro cuáles eran las parejas heterosexuales, homosexuales e incluso incestuosas de paso. Las insinuaciones no van conmigo. ¡Hay que mostrar las cosas como son y no confundir al público! (o al menos eso pienso yo)_

* * *

**-Soy Haruna Otonashi, mucho gusto-** dijo sin más y bajando un poco la cabeza a modo de reverencia.

**-¿Eso era todo?-** preguntó como si no fuera la gran cosa**-. ¡Mph, vaya que eres molesta!- **bufó el de rastas tratando de ponerse de nuevo en marcha para entrar al edificio principal aunque la chica seguía sin dejarle avanzar**-. ¡Muévete!. ¡Qué voy a llegar tarde!- **tachó un poco molesto.

**-¿No te vas a presentar?-** le enfrentó la Otonashi mirándolo con firmeza**-. Ya te dije mi nombre, quiero saber el tuyo- **le explicó.

**-¿Para eso hiciste todo este teatro?. ¡Sí que eres especial!-** se burló el de gafas**-. Me llamo Yuuto Kidou. ¿Contenta?-** tachó molesto.

**-¿Kidou?-** repitió la peliazul.

**-Sí, no es un apellido muy común-** explicó como si le molestara el decirlo**-. Y ahora, si ya no tienes nada más que decir, quiero irme de aquí-** dijo parcamente mientras pasaba por el lado de la Otonashi y seguía su camino al edificio principal.

Y cuando esa escena pasó, todos los que estaban reunidos observando comenzaron a murmurarse entre ellos, como si no dieran crédito de lo que habían visto.

**-Y Haruna… ¿Es él o no?-** le preguntó Touko acercándose un tanto preocupada a su lado cuando aquel muchacho con gafas y capa se había perdido de vista.

**-Yo… no estoy segura-** admitió la peliazul con cierto deje de tristeza.

Kidou continuó su camino sin mirar atrás y sin esperarse lo que pronto seguiría, ya que detrás de la puerta de entrada al edificio de la Preparatoria Inazuma le esperaban escondidos Atsuya Fubuki y Yuuya Kogure, cada uno a un lado del pórtico y apenas ocultos tras unas estatuillas con forma de relámpagos que habían ahí.

**-Ya viene- **avisó el peliazul.

**-¡Menos mal!. Ya empezaba a preguntarme por qué demoraba tanto-** se quejó el pelirosado al tiempo que apretaba una cuerda que traía entre sus manos**-. ¿Listo Yuuya?-** le avisó a su amigo observándolo con complicidad.

**-Listo- **dijo a su vez el otro y apretando un poco el otro extremo de la cuerda entre sus manos.

No se notaba a simple vista, pero en el suelo de la entrada podía apreciarse un trozo de cuerda y en cuyos extremos estaban Kogure y Fubuki listos para tensarla y hacer caer al nuevo en su trampa de bienvenida.

**-Ya casi-** susurraba para sí mismo el pelirosado observando de soslayo como se acercaba despreocupadamente el de la capa.

**-Sólo un poco más-** canturreaba por lo bajo a su vez el peliazulado.

Y cuando el de gafas estaba a la distancia precisa…

**-¡Ahora!-** exclamaron por lo bajo y al mismo tiempo Yuuya y Atsuya jalando la cuerda de ambos extremos y tensándola al instante. La mantuvieron así por un par de segundos pero se extrañaron de no ver ni sentir que algo tropezaba.

**-¿Qué?-** se preguntó el pelirosado de pronto.

**-¿No ha caído?-** cuestionó un confuso Kogure al ver que nadie caía en la trampa todavía.

Y entonces…

_¡PLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAF!_

Las cabezas de Yuuya y Atsuya chocaron tan fuerte la una contra la otra que era un milagro que no se hubieran quebrado, una clara muestra en la práctica de lo cabezas duras que eran.

Había sucedido que Kidou alcanzó a darse cuenta de la trampa en el último segundo y en un rápido movimiento jaló el cordel tan sorpresiva y bruscamente que ninguno de los dos pillos alcanzó a soltarla a tiempo, es más, de la impresión que les causó aquello la sostuvieron aún más firmemente y por eso acabaron chocándose cuando la cuerda encontró el final de cada extremo.

**-¿Pero qué…?-** decía apenas Kogure tirado en el suelo y con los ojos girándole como remolinos de la impresión.

**-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?-** decía también Fubuki también tirado y cuyos ojos estaban igual que los de su amigo.

**-Creo que la broma les salió por la culata- **decía divertido y algo pedante el de rastas arrojándoles la cuerda que aún sostenía en su mano a las caras de los chicos que yacían en el suelo**-. Si quieren atraparme, tendrán que hacer algo mejor que eso-** fue lo último que les dijo antes de saltar por encima de ellos y continuar su camino.

**-¡KOGURE!-** se escuchaba una voz femenina a lo lejos.

**-¡ATSUYA!-** gritó a su vez una voz masculina.

Y pronto, Haruna y Shirou, el gemelo de Atsuya, se acercaron a socorrer a los caídos.

**-¿Estás bien Atsuya?-** le preguntaba el peliblanco a su gemelo al tiempo que le ayudaba a sentarse.

**-¡Kogure!-** decía una preocupada Otonashi también ayudándole.

**-Estoy bien-** dijo de inmediato Yuuya en cuanto se sentó.

**-¿Pero qué rayos fue lo que pasó?-** se cuestionaba Atsuya.

**-Pues creo que se dio cuenta de la broma que le tenían-** explicó Shirou.

**-¿Pero cómo?. ¡Hasta ahora a todos los que se la hacíamos siempre caían!. ¡Es un clásico!-** decía Kogure.

**-Así es, nunca nos había fallado-** le secundaba Atsuya.

**-¡Oigan!-** escucharon un grito a lo lejos y pronto vieron como Touko junto a Sakuma y Fudou se acercaban**-. ¿Se encuentran bien?**

**-Sí, todavía seguimos vivos por si no te has fijado-** decía el pelirosado con cierto deje de sarcasmo.

**-¡Vaya cabezazo que se dieron!- **exclamó Sakuma**-. Por un minuto pensé que no la contaban.**

**-Yo lo que aún me pregunto fue cómo se dio cuenta-** decía Kogure empezando a ponerse en pie**-. ¿Qué habremos hecho mal esta vez?**

**-Quizás este sea el momento para dejar a un lado las bromas y madurar. ¿No creen?-** sugirió Fudou.

**-¡Ni hablar!. ¡Esto es sólo un reto!-** declaró Atsuya con decisión.

**-¿Un reto?- **repitieron los demás sin entender.

**-Por supuesto. Ese idiota nos está retando a que le hagamos una broma que recordará toda su vida-** seguía diciendo levantándose del suelo para luego alzar el puño con decisión**-. ¡Ya lo verá!. ¡No nos rendiremos hasta que le hagamos una broma!**

**-¡Bien dicho!- **le secundó Kogure a su lado también levantando el puño.

**-Ustedes dos están bien chiflados-** susurró por lo bajo Akio y tanto Haruna como Shirou, Sakuma y Touko hicieron una afirmación de cabeza.

-0-0-0-

**Capítulo 2: Bienvenida Realidad**

Unos minutos después de aquello, Haruna, Fudou y Sakuma fueron al salón de música del cuarto piso con la esperanza de que llegara alguien a la audición pero nuevamente parecía que tampoco vendría nadie ese día.

**-¡Qué fastidio!-** se quejaba Akio en un tono aburrido**-. No sé para qué anunciamos como locos que necesitamos baterista si al final no se presenta nadie.**

**-Un poco de paciencia Fudou, ya verás que pronto aparecerá alguien-** le sonrió Sakuma.

**-Pero nuestro concierto está programado para el Sábado de esta semana-** decía ahora molesto por tener que recordar aquello**-, y si no tenemos baterista para entonces…**

**-Y además ahora tenemos que tocar una canción pop-** le recordó una sonriente Haruna.

**-¿Y tenías que recordarme eso?- **le regañó el del mohicano.

**-Disculpen…-** habló de pronto una voz ajena al grupo de amigos y todos fijaron su vista en la cara nueva que se asomaba por detrás de la puerta corrediza, era una muchacha de cabello corto oscuro de cierta tonalidad verde y llevaba un flequillo de su cabello sujetado con un pinche por el lado izquierdo**-. ¿Aquí es donde hacen las audiciones para un baterista?-** preguntó de pronto.

**-Creo que el salón de música habla por sí solo-** tachó un sarcástico Fudou.

**-¡Akio!. ¡No hemos tenido nuevos postulantes desde el día que empezamos y ahora que por fin viene alguien lo tienes que arruinar!- **le regañó su amiga.

**-Linda…-** balbuceaba Sakuma sin despegarle la vista a la chica y Fudou no pudo evitar mirarle raro.

**-Pero no te quedes ahí parada, por favor pasa-** le invitó Haruna tomándole de un brazo y llevándola adentro del salón**-. Así que estás interesada en tocar la batería. ¿Tienes experiencia?**

**-Un tío me enseñó a tocar cuando iba en primaria y desde que ingresé a secundaria no he vuelto a tocar, así que puede que esté un poco fuera de forma-** explicaba la chica.

**-¿Y cómo fue que te enteraste de la audición?- **le siguió preguntando la peliazul.

**-Sinceramente, me lo dijo uno de los chicos que juega en el equipo del club de fútbol soccer- **sonrió la peliverde.

**-¿Alguien del club de fútbol soccer?- **repitió la Otonashi.

**-Es que soy una de las gerentes a cargo del club, es por eso que tengo contactos con ellos-** se explicó.

**-Y supongo que tienes claro que si apruebas la audición seguramente tendrás que dejar tu puesto en la gerencia-** tachó Fudou de improviso haciendo que ambas chicas le miraran con sorpresa**-. Puede que no seamos muy conocidos pero nos tomamos este pasatiempo muy en serio, con decirte que este Sábado tendremos nuestra primera presentación ante un público no escolar y si vas a entrar como baterista nos interesa que te lo tomes seriamente ya que sólo te quedarán cinco días para practicar si nos agradas-** le explicaba con una mirada tan seria que la pobre chica nueva ya empezaba a tener algo de miedo, la onservaron en una clara pose de duda por un momento pero después la vieron relajarse y tomar una mirada decidida.

**-No se preocupen, de ser escogida practicaré hasta que pueda llevarme al ritmo que buscan-** les aseguró.

**-Me agrada tu autoconfianza pero necesitas más que eso si quieres entrar-** le avisó el del mohicano**-. Sólo necesito saber una cosa antes de permitirte audicionar.**

**-¿Qué?- **le preguntó la chica.

**-Dime por favor que no estás aquí para vernos como parejita-** le dijo mirándole feo al tiempo que se posicionaba al lado de Sakuma y se indicaba con un dedo a él y a sí mismo.

**-Linda…-** seguía balbuceando el del parche.

**-¿Ustedes son pareja?-** les preguntó mirándole raro y como si no entendiera la cosa.

**-Bien, ya me agradaste-** le sonrió cambiando completamente su seria faceta, le alegraba el hecho de que por lo menos llegara una chica que no estuviera obsesionada con verlos juntitos**-. Toma asiento en la batería que ves al fondo, Haruna te acompañará con una melodía y debes tratar seguirla.**

**-Sí, creo que puedo hacerlo-** decía con cierto deje de inseguridad mientras caminaba hasta la batería en donde se sentó.

**-Por cierto, aun no te hemos preguntado el nombre- **recordó Haruna mientras se posicionaba al órgano que estaba de antemano al lado de la batería.

**-Me llamo Aki Kino-** se presentó la muchacha al tiempo que se acomodaba en la silla del baterista.

**-Pues mucho gusto en conocerte Kino, espero pases la audición-** le deseó la peliazul.

**-Gracias- **agradeció Aki.

**-Bueno, pueden empezar cuando quieran-** les avisó Fudou sentándose delante de las chicas para verlas tocar.

**-Linda…-** volvía a balbucear Sakuma sentado ahora al lado de Akio quien sólo giró la vista en señal de que le fastidiaba esa actitud de su compañero.

**-De acuerdo, vamos a empezar-** anunció Haruna para luego alzar su mano y expresar los números con sus dedos**-. En cinco, cuatro, tres, dos…-** hizo un ademán para sustituir el uno y comenzó a tocar su melodía a la cual unos tres segundos después comenzó a tocar Aki la batería tratando de sobrellevar el ritmo, aunque se notaba que no había practicado en bastante tiempo no lo hacía tan mal como esperaban. Sin embargo, a los 30 segundos de tocar se perdió un poco pero pronto tomó seriedad y volvió a recuperarse cogiendo nuevamente el compás.

Fudou la observó y escuchó atentamente como tocaba, por su cara se veía que no estaba del todo contento con esta nueva postulante pero tampoco estaba insatisfecho, en otras palabras, no le convencía del todo. Y cuando pasó el minuto de prueba, se paró del asiento y les pidió detenerse.

**-¡Es suficiente!-** avisó y ambas muchachas dejaron de tocar**-. A ver, cómo puedo decir esto…-** empezó mientras miraba con mucha seriedad a Aki quien ya colocaba una faceta nerviosa**-. Tocas bien, y bastante aceptable a mi parecer, pero se nota demasiado que estás fuera de práctica. De hecho en un momento dejaste de tocar-** le hizo notar.

**-Sí, es que, por un segundo me perdí-** admitió la peliverde bajando la cabeza un tanto abatida.

**-Sin embargo-** continuó Fudou**-, nos quedan cinco días para nuestra presentación, estamos desesperados, y creo que si practicas lo suficiente estarás en buena forma para subir al escenario con nosotros. Eso claro, si estás dispuesta a tomarte el puesto de baterista en serio.**

Al escuchar aquello, Aki subió la mirada mostrando una faceta de sorpresa. No entendía muy bien lo que pasaba, por un segundo creía que la estaban rechazando de buenas a primeras pero ahora parecía estar escuchando todo lo contrario.

**-Entonces… ¿Me están aceptando?-** preguntó algo nerviosa.

**-Es obvio que por mi parte sí, pero debo saber la opinión de los demás-** le tachó Fudou.

**-Por mí está bien, yo también creo que no lo hace mal y puede mejorar, además hace falta otra chica en el grupo- **dijo Haruna.

**-Muchas gracias- **le agradeció Kino a su lado**-. Pero… ¿Y el otro chico?-** preguntó mientras indicaba con la mirada a Sakuma que la seguía viendo con cara de bobo.

**-Linda…-** seguía balbuceando aun sentado al lado de Fudou.

**-Creo que a él le encantará que te unas al grupo-** le sonrió la peliazul sin poder dejar de sentir algo de vergüenza ajena por su amigo.

**-Entonces es oficial: ¡Koutei Pengin ya tiene baterista!-** anunció Fudou y tanto Haruna como Aki no pudieron evitar tomarse de las manos y empezar a saltar de alegría**-. A partir de mañana nos reuniremos en mi casa para comenzar a practicar para el Sábado. Será mejor que no faltes Kino- **le avisó.

**-Pero… ¿Cómo voy a llevar la batería?-** le preguntó Aki rápidamente**-. Además la única que he tocado es la de mi tío y…**

**-No te preocupes, eso ya lo tengo listo-** le despreocupó el del mohicano**-. Como nuestro antiguo baterista se mudó de ciudad me dejó la suya a cargo porque no se la podía llevar. Actualmente la tengo guardada en mi garaje así que no tendrás que preocuparte por traer nada-** le aseguró.

**-Vaya, no esperaba que me iban a dar esa facilidad-** sonrió Aki ante la noticia.

**-Ahora espero que nadie falte para nuestra primera práctica. Mañana apenas salgamos de clases nos vamos todos a mi casa- **les avisó Akio.

**-¡SÍ!-** exclamaron animadamente las chicas.

**-Linda…-** volvía a balbucear Sakuma aun mirando a Kino y sin despegarle la vista.

**-¿Ese chico se encuentra bien?-** preguntó la peliverde viendo con extrañeza al del parche.

**-No lo tomes en cuenta-** suspiró Fudou**-, es un caso perdido-** agregó mientras que Aki le miraba con vergüenza ajena.

Y después de aquello, Haruna salió del salón de música junto a Aki, mientras que Fudou y Sakuma decidieron quedarse un rato charlando en el salón acerca de cosas de la banda, aunque en el fondo la Otonashi presentía que era una estrategia para que hiciera tiempo con Kino llevándola a salvo a su salón y así evitar que el del parche no espantara a la nueva baterista.

**-Creo que será divertido- **partió la conversación Aki**-. Hace mucho que no toco la batería, pero es un agrado haber podido entrar a la primera-** sonrió.

**-Entonces… ¿Eras gerente del club de fútbol?-** le preguntó Haruna de improviso.

**-Pues sí-** le respondió la peliverde**-. Desde el primer año de preparatoria. Incluso en la secundaria estuve dentro de la gerencia.**

**-¿Y qué tal?. ¿Qué se siente ser la encargada de ayudar al equipo?- **comenzó a preguntarle algo entusiasmada.

**-Bueno, es bastante responsabilidad a decir verdad- **le reconoció Kino**-: Debía preocuparme por la salud de cada uno, llevar las fechas de los partidos, estudiar a los contrincantes; ya casi no tenía ni tiempo de estudiar-** rió un poco avergonzada.

**-¡Genial!-** exclamó Haruna perdida en ilusiones**-. Si no hubiera estado dedicada a la banda quizás y hubiese tratado de ocupar un puesto en la gerencia.**

**-Creo que se toman bastante en serio el pasatiempo de la banda. Espero poder adaptarme a su ritmo-** hizo notar Kino llevándose el dedo índice a la altura del labio y agachando un poco la cabeza como si estuviera algo dubitativa de su decisión.

**-¡Es verdad!-** soltó de pronto la peliazul sorprendiendo un poco a la chica que iba a su lado**-. ¿Ahora quién te reemplazará en la gerencia?-** le preguntó preocupada.

**-De eso no te preocupes-** le relajó sonriéndole un tanto nerviosa más que nada por las reacciones tan de improviso que descubría en Haruna**-. Éramos dos gerentes a cargo, estoy segura que Tsukushi podrá cubrir el puesto de la gerencia sin problemas hasta encontrarme un reemplazo. O al menos eso me prometió-** le aseguró a la peliazul.

**-¿Cómo?. ¿Entonces ya tenías tomada la decisión de dejar la gerencia?-** le cuestionó cuando ya iba entendiendo todo el asunto.

**-Pues sí, desde que Fubuki me dio el aviso del puesto de baterista. Dijo que tenía un conocido en la banda y andaban buscando postulantes-** le confesó Aki.

**-¿Fubuki?. ¿Shirou Fubuki?-** le preguntó entonces la Otonashi.

**-¿Le conoces?**

**-Es mi compañero de clases-** le informó Haruna.

**-¿Entonces tú eras ese conocido?. Vaya, no pensaba que sería una chica-** sonrió más para sí**-. Nunca imaginé que se preocupaba por una chica en particular.**

**-Es que él y yo somos muy buenos amigos-** sonrió Haruna.

**-Sí, eso veo-** le miró amablemente la peliverde.

Entonces, ambas detuvieron la caminata de improviso frente al salón 3-3.

**-Bueno, aquí es donde debo entrar-** anunció Aki.

**-¿Salón 3-3?. Nunca había conocido a nadie de este salón-** empezó a decir la peliazul**-. Akio va en el 3-1 y Sakuma va al 3-2. Y ahora por fin puedo decir que conozco a por lo menos una persona de cada salón de tercero-** aprovechó de explicarse la Otonashi.

**-¡Eres muy divertida!-** le sonrió amablemente Kino**-. Espero podamos llegar a ser buenas amigas-** le deseó.

**-Lo mismo digo, Kino-** le secundó.

En eso, empezaron a oírse murmullos por el pasillo al tiempo que un extravagante estudiante empezaba a hacer notar su presencia mientras caminaba por el lugar. Nadie más y nadie menos que Yuuto Kidou, el chico transferido.

**-¿No es ese el nuevo estudiante del que todo el mundo habla?-** apuntó Aki.

**-Pues sí, llego hoy-** le confirmó Haruna sonrojándose un poco.

**-¿Por qué usará capa y esas gafas tan raras?-** cuestionó de pronto.

**-¡Quién sabe!-** atinó a decir la Otonashi.

Y cuando el muchacho pasó por delante de las chicas, detuvo sus pasos y volteó para contemplarlas. Haruna incluso podía jurar que su mirada se había dirigido para ser más preciso a ella.

**-¿Eh?-** fue lo único que apenas dijo la Otonashi.

**-¿Tú aquí?-** dijo sin más**-. ¿No crees que te ves un poco joven para estar en tercer año?**

**-¿Y tú no estás algo crecidito para ser tan antipático?-** le rebatió.

**-¿Eso debía ser un chiste?-** se burló.

**-¡Eso iba en serio!. ¡La verdad es que no eres nada agradable!-** le decía al tiempo que le subía el rojo a las mejillas de lo furiosa que la estaba colocando.

**-Esto… ¿Ya se conocían?-** les preguntó Aki de improviso al sentirse algo fuera de lugar.

**-Para nada, jamás lo he visto-** tachó la peliazul volteando bruscamente la cabeza para dejar de mirarlo.

**-Es verdad…-** lo escuchó suspirar en cierto tono que Haruna casi le pareció oírlo sonar triste. Le miró de reojo y notó cómo parecía bajar un poco la cabeza como si algo le perturbara.

Y sin poder evitarlo, volteó a mirarlo compadeciéndose un poco de él. De repente le pareció verlo adoptar una postura afligida a pesar que intentaba mantenerse firme.

**-Oye…-** le llamó de improviso**-. ¿Estás bien?**

**-Sí- **dijo apenas**-. Ya debo irme a clases-** tachó y trató de emprender camino cuando…

_¡RIBIT!_

Y en un rápido movimiento atrapó algo que se le dirigía en el aire y que había pasado muy cerca del hombro de Haruna. Por su parte, la peliazul sólo alcanzó a divisar las manos del muchacho que habían pasado rápidamente por al lado de su rostro y durante unos segundos se paralizó al verlo moverse tan de improviso por lo que no dijo nada sino hasta que alejó las manos de ella.

**-¿Pero qué…?-** reaccionó a preguntar tan rápido como pudo.

**-Esto venía volando cerca de ti- **y enseñó a la enorme rana que había atrapado entre sus manos

**-¡Ribit!-** croaba la rana entre las manos de Kidou.

**-¡Pero si es Kerokero!-** exclamó Haruna al reconocer a la rana.

**-¿Kerokero?-** repitió Aki a su lado.

**-Es la mascota de un amigo-** se explicó Haruna**-. Aunque se me hace raro no verlo por aquí. ¿Se habrá escondido porque quería hacer una broma con Kerokero?- **se cuestionó para sí misma.

**-¡Nunca había visto una tan grande!. ¿Será de otro país?-** comentó de pronto Kino observando al anfibio.

**-Quién sabe, pero de verdad que está grande para ser una rana-** opinaba el de la capa**-. Me pregunto si tendrá un buen sabor.**

**-¿Buen sabor?-** repitieron ambas chicas extrañadas.

**-¿Y por qué no?. Las ancas de ranas es uno de mis platillos exóticos predilectos- **comentó sonriendo de medio lado antes unas sorprendidas Haruna y Aki.

**-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!- **gritó una voz y rápidamente apareció un furioso Kogure por detrás de él y dándole un fuerte manotazo para que soltara a su mascota logrando su cometido**-. ¡Kerokero no es comida de nadie!-** le dijo mientras se agachaba a recoger a la rana que había caído al suelo para luego sacarle la lengua.

**-¿No eras tú uno de los bromistas de la cuerda?-** le preguntó de pronto el de gafas y Kogure sintió un escalofrío cuando se dio cuenta que lo miraba fijamente**-. Entiendo: No te gustó que te descubriera la broma y trataste de usar a esa rana para tratar de asustarme-** decía acercándose cada vez más al chiquillo, para luego agacharse al suelo también y quedar a la misma altura**-. Te voy advertir una cosa y espero la escuches con atención: Si vuelves a tratar de hacerme una broma con esa rana, te juro que la haré mi almuerzo. ¿Entendido?-** le advirtió con una macabra sonrisa y en respuesta Yuuya sólo sudó frío.

A continuación, el chico de rastas se puso en pie y siguió caminando en línea recta en dirección a su salón.

**-Ese chico… da un poco de miedo-** comentó Aki en cuanto desapareció de la vista.

**-¿Y come ranas?-** cuestionó Haruna aun sorprendida de que alguien se pudiera comer un animal que le parecía repugnante.

**-¡Pues yo no voy a permitir que se coma a Kerokero!-** tachó el chico del cabello puntiagudo.

**-¡Ribit!. ¡Ribit!-** croaba el anfibio ahora entre las manos de Kogure.

Pasaron las horas y el tiempo siguió su curso. Las clases transcurrían normalmente y tan rápido como llegó la noticia del chico transferido se fue apagando poco a poco, o al menos esa impresión daba. Ya para el segundo recreo casi nadie parecía hablar de él o es que ya se habían ido las ganas de seguir conversando de una noticia que ahora se había vuelto vieja. Sin embargo ni eso salvaba a Haruna de que Touko la acribillara a preguntas a las que ni ella sabía darle respuestas.

**-¡Por favor, Haruna!-** le reclamaba la pelirroja en voz bajita ya que estaban en la biblioteca de la escuela haciendo una tarea**-. ¿Cómo no va a ser él?. ¡Es exactamente como lo describías!**

**-Fue un sueño, nada más. Y hasta escuchaste cuando dijo que jamás me había visto-** le regañaba la Otonashi a su vez tratando de no despegar la mirada del libro, sin lugar a dudas ya quería evitar el tema a toda costa.

**-¡Claro que no!. ¡Es imposible que hayas soñado con alguien que se supone jamás habías visto y se te aparezca de repente!- **seguía reclamando.

**-Touko, quiero dedicarme a esta tarea de momento. ¿Te importa?-** le pidió ya un tanto molesta.

**-Mph, está bien- **bufó la chica**-. Pero deberías buscar respuestas…**

**-¿Por qué tanta insistencia?- **le reclamó alzando un poco la voz pero la bibliotecaria que pasaba por ahí cerca le chistó recordándole a donde se encontraba**-. ¡Caray!. ¡Ya me hiciste levantar la voz!- **reclamó bajito.

**-Te insisto porque estoy segura que no puede ser coincidencia-** empezó a decirle con seriedad su amiga**-. Quiero decir, sueñas con un chico que supuestamente nunca has visto y se te aparece a la semana siguiente. ¿Acaso no te das cuenta?**

**-¿De qué cosa?**

**-Está claro que esto es…-** empezó a decir seriamente**-. ¡Un llamado del destino!-** exclamó bajito, con los ojos brillantes y alzando un dedo.

Y una avergonzada gotita cayó por detrás de la cabeza de Haruna.

**-¿Destino?-** repitió la peliazul con los ojos hechos unos puntos.

**-Por supuesto, está clarísimo que el destino los ha cruzado para que sean felices por siempre- **seguía diciendo Touko perdida en ilusiones.

**-Cuando hablas así me recuerdas a Rika-** comentó con algo de vergüenza ajena acordándose de cierta amiga que una vez conocieron y que se había ido no más al terminar la secundaria a una prestigiosa escuela para chicas**-. Me pregunto cómo le estará yendo en esa preparatoria de Osaka.**

**-Ya la conoces, siempre hace lo posible por tener lo que quiere-** le sonrió Touko**-. Seguro ya es una de las mejores de la clase o incluso la delegada.**

**-Sí, puede ser-** aprobó la Otonashi.

Entonces, una visita sorpresa llegó y se sentó sin preguntar en la mesa donde estaban las chicas.

**-¡Paz al fin!-** se estiró el chico con peinado mohicano.

**-¿Akio?-** preguntó Haruna al verlo aparecer ahí**-. ¿Qué haces aquí?**

**-¿No puedo venir a gozar del silencio de la biblioteca?-** reclamó con cierto sarcasmo.

**-Yo creo que es bastante extraño verte por aquí, chico flojo-** comentó la pelirroja alzando una desconfiada ceja**-. Si algo te conozco es que no vendrías aquí a hacer tus deberes de buena gana a menos que fuera a última hora.**

**-¡Por Dios!. ¿Tan obvio soy?-** reclamó exhalando una bocanada de aire.

**-Ya dinos que haces aquí-** le exigió Touko y el chico sólo exhaló un resignado suspiro.

**-Resulta que al "Señor Simpatía" lo colocaron en mi salón-** comentó mirando de medio lado.

**-¿Señor Simpatía?-** repitió Touko.

**-¿Te refieres a Kidou?- **preguntó Haruna.

**-Sí, así es precisamente-** bufaba algo molesto**-. ¡Ese idiota y su estúpido club de admiradoras no me dejaban dormir tranquilo!. ¿Por qué diablos tenían que sentarlo detrás mío?-** se quejaba.

**-¿Cómo?. ¿Apenas es el segundo recreo y ya le formaron un club de admiradoras?-** se sorprendió la pelirroja**-. ¡Haruna!. ¡Debes darte prisa o se te adelantarán!- **exclamó dirigiéndose a la Otonashi.

**-¿Adelantar?-** repitió Fudou**-. ¿Cómo es eso?. ¿Acaso ese estúpido te gusta?-** preguntó mirando feo a su amiga y compañera de banda.

**-¡Claro que no!-** reclamó rápidamente y muy ofendida**-. ¡No!. ¡No!. ¡No!. ¡Y, definitivamente, no!. ¡Jamás me fijaría en alguien tan pe...!-** pero detuvo sus palabras ahí.

**-¿Tan qué?-** le cuestionó Akio instándola a hablar.

Haruna sabía que estaba a punto de decir la palabra "Pervertido" pero no podía decirles eso a sus amigos, más aún porque nunca les acabó comentando esa parte del sueño que precisamente evitó contarles para que no pensaran mal de ella. Además, no podía llegar y decir cosas de un chico que por primera vez veía en la vida real y no en una fantasía. Así que para no levantar rumores sin fundamentos, sólo decidió corregirse diciendo…

**-Tan pe… ¡Pedante!. ¡Sí, eso!. ¡Nunca me fijaría en alguien así de pedante!-** dijo tan rápidamente como pudo esperando a que sus amigos se la creyeran, sin embargo por un momento se sintió acorralada al notar las desconfiadas miradas que ambos le dedicaban.

**-¿Segura que es eso?-** le preguntó el del mohicano no muy convencido.

**-Sí, muy segura-** tachó la peliazul tratando de parecer lo que decía.

**-No sé si yo estaré imaginando cosas- **empezó a decir Touko mirándola de reojo**-, pero por un momento me pareció que ibas a decir que ese chico era un pervertido-** y lo dijo sin más.

**-¡Claro que no!. ¿Cómo se te ocurre que voy a juzgar de esa forma a alguien que recién he visto hoy?- **decía tratando de aparentar tanta normalidad como podía pero era claro que estaba nerviosa.

**-Oye, Haruna. ¿De casualidad hay algo que aun no nos cuentas sobre ese tipo?-** inquirió Akio mirándole desconfiadamente.

Así es: Estaba acorralada.

**-Esto…-** podía decir apenas sonrojándose**- no seas ridículo, ustedes dos son mis mejores amigos. ¿Por qué debería ocultarles algo?- **sonrió nerviosa.

Entonces pudo observar como Akio se levantaba del asiento para acercarse peligrosamente hasta ella, la tomó por los hombros y fijó su mirada tan cerca de la Otonashi que Touko no pudo evitar sonrojarse al verlos acortar de esa manera el espacio personal.

**-¿Akio?-** preguntó confundida al tiempo que su amigo le dedicaba una mirada intimidante.

**-Te conozco, Haruna. Sé que ocultas algo- **susurró.

**-¡Claro que no oculto nada!. ¡Les conté todo el sueño!- **le reclamó la peliazul, Fudou podía intimidar a cualquiera con esa actitud pero no a su mejor amiga quien ya estaba acostumbrada y por ende ya no le afectaba.

**-Creo que ya sé cuál es el problema-** susurró y luego pegó su frente a la de la chica acortando aún más el espacio.

**-Oigan, chicos, esto ya… ya se ve algo raro- **destacó la pelirroja con la cara completamente ruborizada de verlos así.

**-Ya entendí- **decía sonriendo socarronamente**-. ¿Nuestra pequeña Haruna tiene sueños de adultos, eh?-** le susurró solo para ella, Touko no alcanzó a oír nada.

**-¿Akio?. ¿Cómo…?**

**-Eres más clara que el agua, querida amiga-** le interrumpió el del mohicano arrastrando sus palabras.

**-¡No insinúes cosas Akio!-** le reclamó la Otonashi.

**-Yo no insinúo nada. Sólo digo lo que veo- **seguía diciendo lentamente.

Entonces un pequeño barullo se escuchó, tal parecía que varias personas habían entrado en la biblioteca al mismo tiempo.

**-Esto… chicos-** decía Touko tratando de llamar la atención de sus amigos en vano.

**-Admítelo Haruna, admite que era eso-** seguía diciendo Fudou con una sonrisa triunfante al haber descubierto el secreto de su mejor amiga, pero…

En menos de un segundo, algo lo alejó bruscamente de la Otonashi tomándole por el cuello del uniforme, lo estampó contra una estantería cercana haciendo que se golpeara fuertemente en la espalda y un par de libros se cayeran ante el impacto.

**-¿Pero qué…?- **reclamó el del mohicano.

**-¡Akio!-** exclamó Haruna al ver lo que había pasado. Touko sencillamente no dijo nada por el shock.

**-¿Qué te crees que estabas haciendo?-** le preguntó su captor que lo había dejado acorralado y apoyándole el antebrazo al cuello para evitar que se escapara.

**-Ah, eras tú **_**Señor Simpatía**_**-** dijo como si no tuviera la menor importancia que Kidou amenazara con empezar a cortarle el aire**-. Y veo que también trajiste a tu séquito- **apuntó viendo al grupo de chicas que miraban la escena completamente aturdidas, eran el club de admiradoras que le habían formado.

**-¡Oh no!. ¡Kidou va a pelear con Fudou!- **exclamaba una.

**-¡Kidou, te cuidado!-** exclamó otra.

**-¿A quién debo apoyar cuando es una pelea de dos chicos tan guapos?- **preguntaba toda dudosa otra chica mirando a uno y luego a otro.

**-¿Qué pensabas hacerle?-** volvió a preguntar de nuevo el de gafas.

**-No creo que sea de tu incumbencia-** le tachó sonriéndola con sorna**-. Después de todo es una desconocida para ti. ¿O no?-** pero definitivamente no se esperó que el de rastas empezaría a empujar el brazo logrando que el aire entrara con mucha dificultad a sus pulmones.

**-¡YA BASTA!-** exclamó Haruna y corrió a empujar a Kidou para que se apartara de su amigo y casi se cae si no fuera por sus admiradoras que alcanzaron a sostenerlo a tiempo, en tanto Akio, al sentir que el aire volvía a entrar de nuevo en sus fosas nasales, inspiró y exhaló una gran bocanada de aire**-. ¿Pero qué es lo que te pasa?. ¡¿Qué rayos te hizo para que actuaras de esa forma?!-** decía muy enojada encarando al chico de la capa.

**-¿Me has empujado?-** le cuestionó encarándola a su vez y acercándose amenazadoramente**-. ¿Te has atrevido a empujarme?. ¿A mí?**

**-¡Akio no te hizo nada!. ¡Es más, buscaba alejarse de ti!-** le reclamó.

Entonces se dio cuenta de cómo se acercó hasta quedar bastante cerca de ella, como si no conociera los límites del espacio personal, sin embargo Haruna se mantuvo firme y estoica sin apartarle la vista, no iba intimidarla y menos si se estaban metiendo con su mejor amigo. Pero entonces…

**-¡Cariño mío!-** exclamó una voz y pronto vieron acercarse todo apresurado a un muchacho de largo cabello azulado y con un parche en el ojo que se abalanzó a abrazarse a Fudou tan de improviso que le hizo perder el equilibrio y cayeron ambos al suelo**-. ¡Qué bueno que te encuentro!. ¡Te estaba buscando!- **decía frotando su mejilla contra la del otro. En eso, un montón de reacciones ocurrieron: Kidou les vio raro, Touko tampoco fue la excepción ya que siempre se les hacía raro verlos así a pesar de que estaba enterada del secreto, las chicas reunidas exclamaron emocionadas por verlos juntos y Haruna, pues, debido a la tensión del momento, se quedó con cara de palo por haber visto salir a su compañero de banda tan de repente.

**-¿Sakuma?. ¡Pero qué…!-** trató de reclamar el del mohicano.

**-Es una estrategia desesperada, Kidou nos está quitando a todas las fans-** le susurró cerca del oído lo más disimuladamente que pudo para luego decir melosamente en voz alta**-. ¡Oh, mi Fudou!. ¡Mi lindo osito de felpa!**

**-¡Qué estrategia ni que nada!. ¡Ya suéltame!-** le reclamaba Akio.

**-Esto…-** habló entonces el de gafas dirigiéndose a ellos y mirándolos con cara de póquer**-. Ustedes dos… son… ¿Pareja?-** logró decir con algo de dificultad, y es que le costaba asimilar que aquel chico de estar tan cercano a Haruna de un momento a otro se enteraba que parecía tener, bueno… algo parecido a un _"novio" _por decirlo lo más directo posible.

**-Así es, yo soy el chico de Fudou, pero él es demasiado tímido para expresarlo ante los demás-** decía Sakuma como si estuviera orgulloso y todas las chicas, con la excepción de Touko y Haruna, no pudieron evitar suspirar al oírlo.

**-¡Qué chico, ni que nada!. ¡Aléjate de mí!-** reclamaba Akio tratando de apartar con su mano la cara de Sakuma.

**-¿Lo ves?. Es muy tímido, pero es tan cariñoso cuando estamos a solas- **dijo en un tomo tan meloso que a Kidou poco y nada le faltó para irse a vomitar, Fudou por su parte también le pasaba algo parecido.

**-Entiendo… creo…-** trataba de decir el de capa lo más normalmente que podía.

**-¡Fudou y Sakuma!-** exclamó una chica.

**-¡Son tan, pero tan lindos!-** exclamaba otra con ojos brillosos.

**-¡FUSAKU POR SIEMPRE!-** exclamó otra.

**-¡FUSAKU!. ¡FUSAKU!. ¡FUSAKU!-** empezaron a vitorear las chicas pero…

**-¡Ya paren de hacer tanto ruido!. ¡Esto es una biblioteca!-** les reclamó la bibliotecaria que había llegado debido al escándalo que hacían**-. Si no van a pedir un libro será mejor que se vayan de aquí ahora mismo o voy a hacer que cada una se quede haciendo tareas extras.**

Y con tal amenaza, las admiradoras salieron huyendo. Con un ultimátum de ese calibre a nadie le gustaría lidiar.

**-¿Y tú tampoco pedirás un libro, jovencito?-** se dirigió la bibliotecaria a Kidou con una mirada amenazadora.

**-La verdad, creo que me iré de aquí- **apuntó a decir el chico de rastas al tiempo que daba media vuelta y se iba.

**-¿Y ustedes?-** cuestionó a Fudou y a Sakuma que seguían en el suelo.

**-No se preocupe, yo ya me largo-** dijo el del mohicano levantándose y yéndose muy molesto.

**-¡Espérame queridito!-** le pidió el del parche y rápidamente se fue a alcanzarlo.

**-¿Y ustedes dos se van a quedar?-** decía la bibliotecaria ahora dirigiéndose a las chicas.

**-Nosotras estábamos haciendo una tarea antes de que nos molestaran- **sonrió una avergonzada Touko.

**-Ya casi terminamos, no nos quedaremos mucho tiempo- **sonrió a la vez Haruna también con vergüenza.

**-Está bien, pero ya no quiero más ruido- **les tachó antes de irse.

Y cuando al fin estuvieron solas, ambas chicas suspiraron aliviadas.

**-¡Vaya lío que se armó!. ¿No crees?-** apuntó Touko.

**-¡Ni que lo digas!-** le secundó la peliazul.

**-Sin embargo…-** empezó a decir y la Otonashi le puso atención**-. No sé si yo imaginaba cosas, pero creo que a Kidou le molestó como se comportaba Fudou contigo-** apuntó con seriedad.

**-No digas tonterías, es la primera vez que nos vemos. ¿Por qué algo así debería molestarle?- **decía un tanto molesta de tener que recordarlo.

**-¿Quién sabe?-** dijo al aire la pelirroja.

**-Pero de algo de lo que sí estoy segura es que es muy antipático- **tachó Haruna.

**-Y pervertido-** se le salió por lo bajo a Touko, pero Haruna alcanzó a escucharle.

**-¡Yo nunca dije eso!-** dijo rápidamente.

**-Pero estuviste a punto de decirlo. Es casi lo mismo. ¿No?**

**-¡Claro que no!- **le rebatió**-. ¡El pervertido era el de mi sue…!-** pero se calló rápidamente al darse cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de revelar, aunque lo hizo algo tarde ya que Touko le dedicaba cierta cara maliciosa.

**-¿Cómo es eso Haruna?-** le sonrió con sorna**-. ¿Tú soñando cosas pervertidas?. Ahora sí que puedo decir que lo he oído todo.**

**-Pero… pero… no era eso lo que yo…-** balbuceaba sin sentido la peliazul y pronto vio como su amiga reía con mesura.

**-Tranquila, te guardaré el secreto-** le prometió Touko**-. Pero ahora no me puedes dejar con la curiosidad encima. ¿Dime qué fue lo que pasó?. ¡Cuéntamelo!-** le empezó a exigir toda entusiasmada.

**-¡Ni hablar!. ¡No creía que fueras así de pervertida!-** tachó ya estando toda ruborizada.

**-¿Yo pervertida?. ¡Tú empezaste a tener sueños pervertidos primero!- **le reclamó.

**-¿Podemos volver a la tarea si no es molestia?-** pidió Haruna ya bastante molesta.

**-¿Y me vas a dejar con la curiosidad encima?**

**-¡Pues sí!-** volvió a tachar la Otonashi.

**-¡Qué pesada eres!-** reclamó Touko de frustración.

Mientras, ya bastante alejado de la biblioteca, Kidou iba caminando tranquilamente por el pasillo hasta que el teléfono móvil que traía al bolsillo empezó a vibrar. Vio por el visor a quién pertenecía la llamada y se preocupó un poco ya que no podía contestarle ahí con todos los estudiantes paseando, así que para no tener una conversación incómoda atinó a salir del edificio y se ocultó tras el primer árbol que encontró en el jardín delantero.

**-¿Hola?-** contestó al fin el teléfono.

**-Se demoró en contestar, mi señor- **le hizo notar el que estaba al otro lado.

**-¿Y qué esperabas?. ¡No puedo contestar en cualquier parte estando en este lugar!-** regañó el de gafas.

**-Yo le dije que no era muy buena idea irse a esa preparatoria pública, al menos en la Preparatoria Teikoku podía gozar de más privacidad-** parecía burlarse aquella persona.

**-¡Tú no eres quién para hacerte cargo de mis decisiones Hiroto!-** le dijo bastante molesto**-. Y si sigues hablándome de esa forma…**

**-No estoy tan loco como para arriesgarme a decirle qué hacer o no a quién ya es casi el jefe de una organización de criminales- **decía tranquilo el tal Hiroto.

**-¿Entonces para qué llamas?-** le exigió saber.

**-Sólo quería decirle que ya está todo listo para la recepción por su cumpleaños-** decía calmadamente**-. El hotel y el servicio de banquetería ya han confirmado que no falta absolutamente nada, y todos los invitados ya confirmaron que se presentarán.**

**-Excelente, me alegra oír eso-** sonrió para sí**-. Por cierto, Hiroto…**

**-¿Sí?**

**-Voy a tener una invitada de última hora-** le avisó.

**-¿Invitada?-** repitió al otro lado**-. ¡No bromee!. ¿Quiere invitarla a ella?. ¡Usted sabe perfectamente qué clase de evento es!. ¿Y quiere inmiscuirla?**

**-Hiroto, ¿acaso debo recordarte que tú aquí no haces preguntas?. Aquí lo único que debes hacer es seguir mis órdenes y no quejarte-** le recordó tajante el de capa y un tenso silencio se generó al otro lado**-. Dile a Kageyama que la recoja y la lleve a salvo al hotel. Y no me importa que método use, la quiero allí-** dijo con seriedad.

**-No sé qué está pensando hacer-** suspiró Hiroto resignado**-, sólo le pido que por favor no haga ninguna locura.**

**-Por eso no te preocupes, sé lo que hago-** le aseguró**-. Encárgate de darle una foto de mi invitada a Kageyama para que la reconozca. Ella sale de aquí a las tres en punto.**

**-¿Y hasta se sabe las horas a las que sale?. ¡Sí que la vigilaba bien!-** decía un tanto sarcástico.

**-Sigue burlándote y te juro que…**

**-Lo siento, se me escapan sin querer-** se apresuró a disculparse**-. Por cierto, hoy no iré a su recepción, espero me perdone. Aun así ya le hice enviar mi regalo al hotel-** le avisó y la verdad es que no sorprendió nada a Kidou, después de todo Hiroto era uno de los encargados de las relaciones exteriores y si decía que no podía ir era porque iba a tener una cita con alguien importante.

**-De acuerdo, no te preocupes por eso. Pero asegúrate de que Kageyama venga por ella- **le recordó una vez más el de gafas.

**-Ahí estará-** le aseguró Hiroto.

**-Muy bien, espero que sea así. Hablamos luego- **se despidió.

**-Adiós-** se despidió Hiroto a su vez y la llamada terminó.

-0-0-0-

A las tres de la tarde de ese día…

El timbre que daba término a las clases empezó a sonar, en 10 minutos más empezaría los clubes de la tarde para los que fueran miembros y para los que no lo eran, como Haruna, ya era la hora de salida. Así que simplemente tomó sus cosas y se fue. Ese día no regresaría con Shirou porque tendría club de soccer y Touko dijo que se quedaría adelantando unas tareas, todo parecía indicar que regresaría sola a su casa. Sin embargo, cuando salía de su salón tanto ella como los que estaban en el pasillo escucharon un ruido provenir del tercer piso y lo siguiente que vieron fue bajar corriendo lo que parecía ser un estudiante lleno de plumas desde la cabeza a los pies y la Otonashi sólo pudo distinguirlo por los leves tonos de cabello rosa que apenas se podían ver entre tanta pluma.

**-¿Atsuya?- **preguntó acercándose al chico**-. ¿Pero qué fue lo que te pasó?**

**-¿Que qué me pasó?. ¡Eso es lo que quiero saber yo!- **exclamaba todo enojado asustando un poco a la peliazul.

**-La vieja broma del pegamento y las plumas-** decía Kidou bajando por las escaleras tranquilamente y arrastrando las palabras**-. Ustedes dos sí que son persistentes: Primero una cuerda, luego una rana y ahora plumas. Ya quiero ver que me tendrán mañana-** y diciendo aquello se fue bajando al primer piso muy campante.

**-¿Conque trataste de hacerle una broma con plumas y no te salió bien?-** le cuestionó Haruna mirando de reojo a su amigo y cruzándose de brazos.

**-¡No es que haya salido mal, todo estaba bien calculado!. ¡Pero es como si supiera de antemano que hay una broma esperándole!- **se quejaba el pelirosado**-. No sé cómo lo hace pero ya verá, juro que tarde o temprano va a caer-** se prometió apretando los puños con decisión.

**-No es por nada, pero de cierta forma creo que es bueno que al fin no les estén saliendo las bromas ni a ti ni a Kogure-** le regañó la peliazul.

**-¿Qué dices?-** le cuestionó el chico.

**-Ustedes dos siempre han hecho desastres a todo el mundo desde que empezamos la preparatoria, ya hacía falta alguien que se las devolviera alguna vez-** le tachó a modo de regaño la Otonashi.

**-¿De qué lado estás, Haruna?-** le cuestionó un tanto enfadado.

**-Del que maduren de una vez-** tachó y se fue de una vez al primer piso. Mientras que todos los que pasaban por ahí no podían dejar de mirar al emplumado de Atsuya y reír con mesura o tratar de mirar a otro lado para no acabar riendo.

**-¡ESE KIDOU ME LAS VA A PAGAR!-** exclamó a todo pulmón el pelirosado.

Mientras tanto, Haruna ya iba saliendo por la puerta del edificio y pronto iba caminando junto con más estudiantes por el jardín delantero rumbo a la puerta principal. Volteó un rato a ver a los del club de soccer cuando pasaba por la cancha y apreció que estaban en un precalentamiento. Divisó entre los miembros a su querido amigo Shirou y sonrió para sí misma cuando lo encontró haciendo abdominales siendo sujetado de los pies por un compañero de equipo. La mayor parte del tiempo sentía una envidia sana hacia él, después de todo Shirou sí tenía una oportunidad aunque fuera mínima de dedicarse a ese deporte toda su vida. Pero como tenía que regresar a su casa lo más pronto posible, dejó de observarle y empezó a emprender el camino a su hogar. No obstante, en cuanto salió, no advirtió al alto hombre con traje negro que estaba apoyado en la pared junto a la puerta principal, quién inmediatamente al verla pasar comenzó a seguirla a una distancia prudente.

Al principio no se percató de nada en absoluto, fue sino hasta los veinte minutos de caminata cuando sintió una mano posarse en su hombro. Volteó la cabeza para ver de quién se trataba y observó a un hombre de quizás 40 años, de cabello castaño largo y liso atado en una coleta y bastante alto, quizás llegaba fácilmente a los 1,80 metros, usaba un impecable traje negro que podría haberle dado un aspecto de caballero si no fuera porque su cara de duras expresiones daba un poco de miedo y eso que usaba unos oscuros anteojos para el sol que cubrían su mirada.

**-¿Disculpe?. ¿Es usted la señorita Haruna Otonashi?-** le preguntó con una grave voz que le hizo sentir escalofríos a la peliazul.

**-Sí, soy yo-** le confirmó**-. ¿Quién es usted?- **le preguntó sintiendo algo de duda hacia aquel hombre.

**-Puede llamarme Kageyama, señorita-** se presentó haciendo una reverencia**-. Y tengo órdenes de llevarla conmigo.**

**-¿Llevarme?. ¿A dónde?-** preguntó desconfiada.

**-Lo siento, pero no estaba dentro de mis órdenes responder a eso-** y diciendo aquello, en un rápido movimiento que ni la peliazul alcanzó a ver, la había tomado de un brazo bruscamente y la empezó a llevar con él.

**-¡Oiga!. ¿Pero qué hace?. ¡¿A dónde me piensa llevar?!-** le exigía saber tratando de soltarse pero Kageyama resultaba ser demasiado fuerte, ni siquiera parecía inmutarse con el esfuerzo que hacía la chica por soltarse**-. ¡AUXILIO!. ¡ME SECUESTRAN!. ¡POR FAVOR, AYUDA!-** empezó a clamar Haruna esperando a que alguien la escuchara, sin embargo aquel hombre parecía haber escogido un buen sitio para llevársela, porque era justamente uno de los lugares por el camino a casa de la Otonashi que era menos frecuentado por gente.

**-¡Pero qué escandalosa es usted!-** se quejó Kageyama.

**-¡SUÉLTEME!. ¡NO SÉ A DÓNDE QUIERE LLEVARME PERO NO QUIERO IR!-** seguía exclamando la chica.

**-¡Qué remedio!-** suspiró desganado**-. Al menos entre mis órdenes estaba el que no importaba qué método utilizara para traerla conmigo, mientras la llevara a salvo-** y diciendo esto, sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo.

**-¿Pero qué está dicien…?- **y fueron sus últimas palabras antes de que Kageyama le pusiera aquel pañuelo por encima de su nariz y boca. Por inercia, Haruna se revolvió para tratar de salir de aquella situación pero en cuanto respiró un poco del pañuelo comenzó a sentirse muy mareada al tiempo que las fuerzas empezaron a fallarle. Pronto sintió que la invadió un sueño muy profundo y luego, simplemente…

Ya no recordó más.

-0-0-0-

Haruna no fue consciente de cuánto rato pasó desde que se había encontrado con aquel hombre, pero fue en lo primero que pensó cuando trató de despertar. Nunca había sentido los párpados tan pesados, de hecho le costó bastante abrirlos. Fue entonces cuando se sintió completamente desorientada al darse cuenta que se hallaba en un sitio muy diferente.

Se levantó rápidamente de donde estaba recostada dándose cuenta que ahora estaba sentada en la cama más grande que había visto jamás y con sábanas tan blancas que parecían haber sido compradas ese mismo día. Y no sólo eso era lo que le parecía extraño, la habitación entera en la cual se encontraba parecía haber sido sacada de un cuento de hadas: Muebles blancos y con acabados dorados, piso de madera flotante y alfombras con diseños orientales cubriéndoles, grandes ventanales de los cuales colgaban largas cortinas rojas y las paredes parecían estar empapeladas con algo que más bien le pareció a una pintura de cerezos pintados en fresco.

**-¿Dónde estoy?-** se preguntó bajándose de la cama**-. ¿Qué es este lugar?. ¿Dónde me han traído?- **se decía una y otra vez como si de pronto alguien se le fuera a aparecer y respondería a todas sus preguntas. Entonces divisó una puerta**-. ¡Esa debe ser la salida!-** se dijo entusiasmada pero gran desconsuelo se llevó al darse cuenta que no abría**-. ¡No puede ser!. ¡Estoy encerrada!-** se decía un tanto asustada**-. No Haruna, no entres en pánico, todo tiene solución en la vida y seguro encuentras una solución para salir de aquí-** se empezó a decir para relajarse y pronto se le ocurrió una idea al ver las cerradas y largas cortinas que seguro debían estar tapando las ventanas de la habitación**-. ¡Claro!. ¡Puedo salir por las ventanas!-** exclamó entusiasmada.

Corrió hasta una de ellas y abrió la cortina, tal y como esperaba una enorme ventana de cristal que parecía casi terminar a la altura del techo apareció ante ella. Le costó abrirla al principio debido a lo grande que era, pero aplicando un poco de esfuerzo logró conseguirlo. Sin embargo…

**-¡QUÉ ALTO!-** exclamó muy sorprendida al darse cuenta que estaba muy alejadísima del suelo, de hecho era tal la distancia que apenas veía unos diminutos puntos de luces moviéndose por debajo de ella los cuales reconoció como automóviles transitando. Por inercia se cayó hacia atrás de la impresión dándose con el trasero en el suelo y fue entonces cuando notó otro aspecto importante del que no se había fijado**-. ¿Un momento?. ¿Ya es de noche?-** se preguntó al darse cuenta de lo oscuro que se hallaba, pero es que estaba tan decidida a salir que no se había dado cuenta de ese detalle**-. ¿Pero qué horas son?. ¿Cuánto tiempo dormí?**

En eso, escuchó claramente el sonido de la cerradura de la puerta de la entrada como si alguien la estuviera abriendo.

**-Alguien viene-** se dijo a sí misma y por un momento pensó en esconderse pero cuando vio una bandeja de acero inoxidable encima de un escritorio que se hallaba a su lado decidió en enfrentar a quién sea que entrara. La tomó y se dirigió tan rápido como pudo a la puerta colocándose a un lado de ella y lo más pegada que pudo a la pared. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espina dorsal al observar como la puerta se abría, notó como una sombra aparecía en el suelo, escuchó los pasos entrando a la habitación y no lo pensó dos veces más**-. ¡TOMA ESTO!-** exclamó tratando de golpearle con la bandeja con todas sus fuerzas al que había entrado pero no contó con que haría un rápido movimiento por esquivarla saltando hacia un lado.

**-Rectifico lo que dije de ti aquella vez: No eres ruda, eres agresiva- **le dijo quien había entrado.

**-¿Tú?-** cuestionó mirándole muy confundida.

Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de quién había entrado, llevaba puesto un spencer color negro para la ocasión pero definitivamente lo que le ayudó a distinguirlo sin problemas eras las extrañas gafas goggles que usaba para taparse los ojos y la capa que parecía nunca faltarle en su vestimenta. No era nadie más ni nadie menos que…

**-¡¿KIDOU?!-** le exclamó apuntándolo acusadoramente**-. ¿Entonces tú me secuestraste?**

**-¿Secuestro?- **repitió como si no entendiera la cosa**-. Ah, supongo que te refieres a lo que hizo Kageyama. Sí, yo también creo que exageró, pero al menos te trajo a salvo-** lo decía como si todo fuera algo tan normal como comerse el almuerzo.

**-¿Cómo?. ¿Entonces ese tipo trabaja para ti?-** le cuestionó sin creerse nada**-. ¿Y para qué me trajiste hasta este lugar?. ¿Dónde estamos?**

**-Este es uno de los hoteles que pertenecen a mi familia y más específicamente hablando nos encontramos en la suite presidencial-** le explicó.

**-¿Tu familia… es dueña de hoteles?-** preguntó asombrada.

**-No sé si se le pueda llamar de **_**familia**_** exactamente como están las cosas ahora, pero de momento diré que así es- **siguió diciendo bajando un poco a un tono serio.

**-¿Y qué hago aquí?-** volvió a preguntarle la Otonashi.

**-Bueno, si te digo la verdad, me di cuenta que no te gustó mucho mi agradecimiento de la semana pasada. Así que pensé que trayéndote a la recepción por mi cumpleaños sería una mejor forma de darte las gracias por haberme curado- **explicó como si nada.

**-¿Semana pasada?. ¿Curarte?-** repitió sin sentido en un principio la peliazul, aunque pronto cayó en la cuenta de todo lo que pasaba y sus mejillas se encendieron de rojo de lo enfadada que se estaba poniendo**-. ¡UN MOMENTO!. ¡¿ENTONCES SI TE ACORDABAS DE MÍ Y NUNCA FUISTE UN SUEÑO?!-** le gritó cuando al fin lo comprendió todo.

**-¿Yo un sueño?. No sabía que pudiera ser tan bueno como para ser el chico de tus sueños- **sonrió con picardía.

**-¡NO MALINTERPRETES LAS COSAS!-** seguía gritándole una ofendida Haruna que ya estaba roja como tomate**-. ¡Además me debes muchas respuestas!. ¡Ni te creas que me he olvidado de lo que trataste de hacerme esa vez!-** le seguía reclamando.

**-Sí, admito que fue muy grosero y estúpido de mi parte comportarme así contigo, tomando en cuenta lo amable que fuiste en ir a socorrerme sin pensar en las consecuencias-** decía bajando la cabeza, realmente parecía tanto por su tono de voz como por su postura que se hallaba arrepentido de sus actos**-. Lo siento, de verdad- **agregó haciendo una resignación de cabeza.

**-Kidou…- **susurró bajito y cambiando su enfadada faceta a una compasiva.

No entendía muy bien lo que pasaba, si bien por fin admitía que todo lo que soñó fue sin lugar a dudas real y ahora se estaba disculpando por ello, no comprendía por qué sentía tal compasión por él a pesar de lo que había ocurrido. Sabía que de ser otra persona no se lo habría dejado pasar, pero había algo que no comprendía muy bien… en el fondo de su corazón casi podía sentir que realmente estaba arrepentido de sus actos. Nunca había tenido esa fuerte sensación de empatía hacia nadie que pudiese recordar, ni siquiera con Akio o Touko que eran sus amigos más cercanos. Era casi como si lo sintiera… como una parte de ella misma.

**-Está bien, el pasado quedó en el pasado. ¿Sí?- **le sonrió dándole a entender que lo estaba disculpando y pudo notar como el chico de las gafas le sonreía.

**-No sabes cómo me alegra oír que me perdones- **le sonrió él a su vez, acto que sorprendió a la peliazul a tal punto que la hizo ruborizarse y es que no lo había visto sonreír de verdad desde la primera vez que se vieron en lo que ahora sabía que no fue un sueño.

**-Te ves bien…-** se le soltó de repente.

**-¿Cómo?. ¿Me veo bien?-** le preguntó Kidou al escucharla.

**-¿Lo… lo dije en voz alta?. ¡Dios mío!. ¡Qué vergüenza!- **exclamó tratando de mirar hacia otro lado, aunque no contó con que el chico de rastas se le acercaría y posaría una mano suavemente en su mejilla para instarle a que le mirara.

**-¿De verdad me veo bien para ti?-** le preguntó directamente y con cierto tono de curiosidad.

**-Eh… bueno… cuando… cuando sonríes, sí… te ves bien- **logró balbucear apenas toda ruborizada y tratando de no mirarle a los ojos que se hallaban ocultos tras los goggles.

Entonces lo escuchó, primero una risita contenida que poco a poco se transformó en una alegre carcajada. No entendía muy bien lo que pasaba, pero sin duda que Kidou parecía muy feliz.

**-Eres tan única-** dijo en cuanto se calmó de la risa**-. Por eso me gustas tanto-** lo dijo sin más con una alegre sonrisa.

**-¿Qué…?-** creía que no había escuchado bien y fue por eso mismo que le pidió una explicación**-. ¿Cómo… Cómo es eso que te gusto?-** le preguntó anonadada.

**-¿Acaso tiene algo de extraño que me guste una chica tan linda?-** y lo decía como si nada, como si ni siquiera sintiera una pizca de nervios como de los que estaba siendo presa Haruna en esos instantes.

**-¡Un momento!. ¡Un momento!. ¡No apresuremos las cosas!-** le pidió algo avergonzada y sacándole la mano que aun mantenía apoyada en su mejilla**-. Quiero decir, recién te estoy conociendo y de verdad me halaga que le guste a un chico como tú, pero creo que aun necesitamos tiempo para conocernos un poco mejor. ¿No crees?**

**-Bueno, si quieres tiempo para conocerme, te lo daré. Pero ahora hay una recepción a la que ambos debemos asistir-** le dijo para luego irse hasta un mueble que parecía un armario y del cual sacó un vestido de gala color rosa, unos zapatos del mismo color, junto a unos guantes de seda y una pequeña cartera que iban a juego con la vestimenta.

**-¿Y esa ropa?-** preguntó con curiosidad la Otonashi.

**-La había comprado exclusivamente para ti, estoy seguro que te va a quedar muy bien cuando te la pongas- **y diciendo esto le colocó en sus brazos aquel vestido y los accesorios.

**-¡Cielos!. La verdad, yo… no sé qué decir-** admitió algo sorprendida de ver tantas cosas caras entre sus propios brazos. Si tan sólo sentir la calidad del vestido le hacía creer que seguro costaba lo suficiente como para alimentar sin problemas a una familia de cinco miembros durante una semana con desayuno, almuerzo y cena incluidos**-. ¿Me lo tengo que poner ahora?- **preguntó, después de todo aun no entendía muy bien lo que pasaba.

**-Es una fiesta de gala después de todo. ¿No esperarás ir con el uniforme de la preparatoria, o sí?- **le cuestionó sonando levemente sarcástico aunque parecía estar divertido.

**-Eh, no… supongo que no- **dijo bajito y sonrojándose un poco de la vergüenza por haber hecho esa pregunta tan tonta**-. Esto… ¿Dónde puedo cambiarme?**

**-El baño está junto a la puerta de la entrada- **le avisó el chico de rastas**-. Aunque si quieres cambiarte aquí, no tendría ningún problema-** dijo con cierta sonrisa pícara y Haruna casi podía imaginar a qué se refería con aquella última frase por lo que no pudo evitar mirarle con cierta desconfianza.

**-No te preocupes, creo que iré a cambiarme al baño-** dijo sonriéndole avergonzada**-. ¡En unos minutos estaré lista!-** le avisó yéndose a toda prisa hasta el baño y encerrarse en él.

En cuanto cerró la puerta tras de sí suspiró aliviada, apretó un poco las cosas que traía contra su regazo y no pudo evitar sonrojarse cuando recordó la confesión que había recibido hace menos de un minuto.

_**¿Acaso tiene algo de extraño que me guste una chica tan linda?**_

Recordaba aquellas palabras y no podía evitar sonrojarse como tomate. Kidou era un muchacho bastante excéntrico pero no podía negar que estaba guapo. Además parecía venir de la nobleza o algo así. Si su familia era dueña del hotel en el que estaba, y quizás de cuántos más, seguro que el dinero le sobraba a montones. Y sin dudarlo, lo primero que pensó es que pudiera ayudarle a encontrar trabajo a alguien, quizás incluso a su padre. Pensando que se trataría de una oportunidad única se apresuró en vestirse. Se deshizo rápidamente de su uniforme quedando solamente en ropa interior, lo ordenó y lo colocó en una estantería donde se podía dejar la ropa para quién entrara a bañarse. A continuación procedió a colocarse el vestido y estuvo algo complicada durante unos minutos ya que le costó bastante tratar de subirse la cremallera que estaba a sus espaldas, aunque después de batallar con algo de esfuerzo acabó por lograrlo. A continuación se colocó los zapatos, los guantes y se puso la carterita al hombro.

**-¡Parezco una princesa!-** opinó al verse al espejo**-. Nunca creí que usaría ropa como ésta algún día- **se decía mientras no paraba de modelar una y otra vez frente al cristal. Y cuando estuvo conforme con ella misma decidió salir del baño**-. ¡Ya estoy lista!-** le avisó al de capa.

**-¡Ya era hora!-** exclamó divertido**-. ¿Me preguntaba cuánto más ibas a…?-** pero se quedó sin palabras en cuánto la vio. Haruna sonrió divertida al verle aquella expresión tan clara de sorpresa, si hasta se había quedado con la boca abierta.

**-Parece que sí estoy bastante bonita-** dijo sin más al ver la expresión del chico.

**-¡Estás… preciosa!- **le halagó un tanto anonadado y la Otonashi no pudo evitar reírse con mesura en respuesta. De cierto modo se le hacía tan extraño verlo al fin comportarse como un muchacho normal que no podía evitar encontrar graciosas aquellas nuevas actitudes que empezaba a descubrir en él.

**-Bueno… ¿No teníamos una recepción a la cual asistir?-** le recordó la chica con una voz juguetona.

**-Es verdad-** le secundó Kidou y pronto se acercó hasta ella para ofrecerle su brazo**-. ¿Me haría el honor de escoltarla hasta la recepción?-** le preguntó aparentando caballerosidad.

**-Sería un placer-** le dijo siguiéndole el juego, para luego pasar su brazo por el de él y ser dirigida hasta la salida de la habitación.

Cuando salieron, Haruna quedó impactada ante el lujo de aquel pasillo. Todas las paredes eran color blanco, además que a cada ciertos metros habían pilares a modo de adorno y del mismo color que las paredes con acabados dorados. Habían mesas con arreglos florales que más bien parecían hechos con el arte del Ikebana por lo bien armados que se veían y el piso estaba totalmente alfombrado. Por un momento, Haruna se sintió un tanto abrumada con tanta ostentación encima que no pudo evitar abrazarse un poco más fuerte al brazo de Kidou, movimiento que no pasó desapercibido para el chico.

**-¿Estás bien?-** le preguntó preocupado.

**-Es que… tengo un poco de miedo- **confesó Haruna algo bajito**-. No soy de este tipo de cosas y ni siquiera sé cómo comportarme en la alta sociedad. Creo que voy a desencajar- **terminó de decir con un deje de temor.

**-Descuida-** le aseguró el de las gafas colocándole su mano libre encima de la de ella**-. Todo va estar bien. Sólo relájate y disfruta- **le sonrió de tal forma que Haruna inmediatamente recobró seguridad en ella misma.

**-Muchas gracias-** le agradeció**-. ¿Sabes?-** dijo de pronto y el chico le puso atención**-. Retiro lo que te dije hoy, ahora que te conozco mejor me doy cuenta que no eres tan antipático como pensaba- **y diciendo esto rió con mesura.

**-¿Debo considerar eso un elogio?-** preguntó curioso.

**-Pues sí, la verdad y es que estabas bastante pesadito cuando llegaste-** le dijo la peliazul**-. Pero ahora, no sé. Eres como una persona completamente diferente-** le dijo mirándole con cierto cariño y Kidou solo sonrió un poco sin decir nada al respecto**-. Hablando en serio, me agrada mucho más el Kidou que conocí ahora. Si te comportaras así en la escuela seguro les agradarías a más personas-** le aseguró.

**-Puede ser…-** susurró y su ahora compañera le dedicaba una amable sonrisa.

Llegaron al ascensor y se subieron a él, el de capa apretó el botón con el piso 31 y nada parecía fuera de lo normal hasta ahí excepto claro que a Haruna se le hizo muy corto el viaje entre pisos.

**-¿Eh?. ¿Ya llegamos tan rápido?-** preguntó.

**-Estábamos en el piso 30 después de todo. Sólo había que subir un piso-** le aclaró y para su sorpresa vio como la peliazulada colocaba una cara de palo que para nada se esperó.

**-¿Piso 30?-** dijo completamente asombrada**-. ¡Con razón estaba tan alto!**

**-¿Por qué dices eso?-** le preguntó con cierto deje de curiosidad.

**-No es nada, no es nada-** le pidió moviéndole su mano libre de arriba a abajo para que la ignorara.

Por el momento Kidou parecía que le iba a hacer caso pues no hizo más que reírse con mesura. Y cuando salieron del ascensor Haruna se encontró con el mayor salón de eventos que había visto hasta entonces en su vida. Podía ver mesas por doquier con limpios manteles blancos y abarrotadas de platillos calientes y fríos, había personas muy elegantemente vestidas paseando de aquí para allá siendo atendidas por los garzones y las doncellas que ofrecían licores, zumos y gaseosas a los invitados.

**-Bienvenido, mi señor Kidou. Bienvenida señorita- **les saludó entonces quién parecía ser el recepcionista.

**-Bienvenido, señor Kidou. Bienvenida señorita-** decían y repetían todos los garzones y doncellas que pasaban cerca de ellos.

Haruna estuvo tentada un par de veces de saludarles también pero como el de capa seguía caminando sin saludar a nadie pensó que tal vez no era algo de la clase alta estar saludando a todo el mundo. Fue entonces cuando llegaron junto a un hombre que se veía algo anciano, aunque vestía muy elegantemente y estaba situado al lado de lo que parecía ser un atril con un micrófono, al parecer era el anunciador.

**-¡Vaya, pero si es el joven señor Kidou!- **hizo una reverencia el anciano al verlo.

**-Muy buenas noches-** le saludó el de gafas**-. ¿Podría anunciar nuestra llegada?**

**-¿Nuestra?- **repitió el anciano y pronto se dio cuenta de la presencia de Haruna que aun iba tomada al brazo del muchacho**-. ¡Caray!. Me habían comentado que tenía una invitada de última hora, pero nunca pensé que sería una tan encantadora-** le halagó el viejo.

**-Jejeje, gracias, qué amable-** rió modestamente la peliazul.

**-¿Y puedo saber su nombre, ****_mademoiselle_?-** le preguntó en un tono afrancesado.

**-Haruna Otonashi, señor-** respondió.

**-Muy bien, de inmediato los anunciaré-** les dijo y a continuación encendió el micrófono para anunciar**-. ¡Entrando, Lord Yuuto Kidou y su invitada la señorita Haruna Otonashi!**

De inmediato, todas las miradas se cernieron sobre ellos pero, contrariamente a sentirse incómoda, Haruna se sintió realmente halagada sobretodo cuando fueron recibidos entre aplausos por los elegantes invitados que habían en el salón.

**-Disfrútalo Haruna, hoy eres la invitada de honor- **le susurró el de capa muy cerca de su oído.

Era como estar en un sueño nuevamente, apenas entraron los garzones y las doncellas que atendían casi se agolpaban por ofrecerles algo para beber mientras no fuera alcohol claro estaba, ya que ninguno era mayor de 21 años. Ambos sacaron al mismo tiempo un zumo de naranja para cada uno y se fueron adentrando cada vez más al centro del salón donde personas de todas las edades, hombres y mujeres, saludaban a Kidou como si fuera alguien muy importante.

**-Muchas felicidades por su cumpleaños, Lord Kidou-** le saludaba un anciano**-. Gracias a su cooperación hemos podido salir de ese apuro. Siéndole sincero me sorprendió ser invitado a su fiesta, sobretodo porque usted fue quién ayudó.**

**-No debe preocuparse, ya sabe que para eso estamos aquí-** le decía tranquilamente**-. Y ahora, si nos disculpa, quisiéramos pasar a servirnos algo- **agregó cordialmente.

**-No faltaba más, mi Lord. Por cierto, que hermosa invitada ha traído esta noche- **le halagó mientras se iba con Haruna a alguna de las mesas con bocadillos.

**-¡Increíble!. ¡Todos dicen que estoy bonita!-** sonrió Haruna un tanto avergonzada.

**-¿No te lo dije?. Hoy eres la invitada de honor-** le recordó.

Entonces llegaron a una de las mesas con un sinfín de platillos por los que a la Otonashi se le hacía agua la boca. Su familia había pasado ya dos meses ahorrando incluso en la comida que compraban que se le había olvidado lo bien que olía un verdadero banquete. Había para degustar desde sopas y cremas, hasta mini platillos gourmets y ensaladas, había mini sándwiches e incluso sushis de pescado y huevo preparados al modo tradicional. No obstante, hubo algo que atrajo la atención de la peliazul más que ninguna otra cosa de las que veía servidas, y eso era la barra de…

**-¡POSTRES!-** exclamó entusiasmada y con unos brillantes ojos de cachorrito al tiempo que se acercaba hasta donde quería rápidamente para apreciar todos esos bocadillos dulces que hace tanto tiempo no probaba**-. Bizcochos rellenos, chocolates, gominolas, galletas y pudines- **enumeraba con alegría todo lo que estaba a su vista.

**-En realidad, creo que son **_**Crème Brûlée**_**-** le aclaró Kidou**-. Aunque igual es un postre cuajado.**

**-¿Crème Brûlée?. ¿Y en qué se diferencia de un pudín?-** le preguntó curiosa.

**-Te enseñaré-** le avisó con aire de maestro**-. ¡Chef!. ¿Puede venir un momento?-** llamó al cocinero que estaba tras la mesa trayendo más postres de la cocina**-. Disculpe, la señorita desea un Crème Brûlée tal y como se servirían originalmente.**

**-Claro, será un placer- **dijo el chef tomando uno de aquellos cuajados entre sus manos, sacó un mechero que tenía al bolsillo, lo puso encima del postre y pronto unas llamas empezaron a arder por encima de él.

**-¡Se va a quemar!-** exclamó preocupada la chica.

**-Tranquila-** trataba de relajarla el de gafas recibiendo el flambeado postre entre sus manos**-. Ahora sólo hay que apagarlo como si fuera una vela- **y diciendo aquello sopló y la llama se apagó instantáneamente**-, y ahora sí te lo puedes comer- **le dijo ofreciéndole una cuchara.

**-¿Pero qué… fue eso?-** cuestionaba aun sin salir de la sorpresa.

**-Vamos, te lo puedes comer, las llamas sólo son un adorno-** trataba de convencerla y Haruna tomó con algo de duda la compotera con aquel postre que había ardido frente a sus ojos**-. No tengas miedo, después de todo **_**Crème Brûlée**_** quiere decir **_**"Crema Quemada"**_** en francés. Es un postre que se suele servir ardiendo tal y como lo viste-** le explicaba.

**-Ustedes los ricos sí que tienen gustos extraños-** opinó Haruna y a continuación se llevó una cucharada de aquel cuajado a la boca y gran alegría se llevó al comprobar que era…**-. ¡Qué delicioso!- **halagó.

**-Puedo ver que su invitada tiene muy buen gusto, Lord Kidou-** le apuntó el chef.

**-Sí, y creo que en especial le gustan los postres. Así que le voy a encargar que esté atento a sus peticiones-** le pidió el de rastas.

**-Como ordene, Lord Kidou-** respondió el Chef y pronto se fue a la cocina para seguir trayendo más reposiciones.

**-Haruna…-** se dirigió entonces a la chica que seguía comiendo su postre como si no hubiera nada mejor**-. Tengo que hablar con algunas personas por aquí, espero no te importe que te deje a solas un rato y con tantos dulces a tu alrededor-** le dijo con cierto deje de picardía.

**-No te preocupes-** le decía Haruna con la boca algo llena**-. Después de todo eres el cumpleañero. Así que también debes divertirte-** le dijo animada.

**-Volveré en unos minutos-** le avisó antes de alejarse y dejarla ahí sola en la barra de postres.

En cuanto estuvo lo bastante lejos de la chica, dos personas elegantemente vestidas se le acercaron. La primera era una mujer mayor de estatura media y largo cabello verde que llevaba puesto un largo vestido azul marino por la ocasión, junto a ella había un muchacho que parecía cercano a la edad de Kidou, aunque éste era moreno y llevaba algo desordenado su rojizo y largo cabello, y para aquella noche había decidido llevar un esmoquin.

**-Mi señor Kidou-** saludaron ambos a la vez haciendo una reverencia.

**-De acuerdo, díganme como fue todo el plan- **les pidió saber al tiempo que bebía un poco de su vaso con zumo.

**-Todo a la perfección, mi señor-** le avisó el moreno**-. Logramos dar con aquellos bandidos que se atrevieron a atentar en contra de su vida la semana pasada. El señor Demonio fue una gran ayuda para poder ubicarles, aunque debo decir que arriesgó bastante el pellejo para poder alejarlos de usted-** decía con seriedad.

**-No te preocupes por Demonio, ya veré como le compensaré-** le aseguró el de gafas**-. ¿Al menos te aseguraste que esta vez ninguno saliera caminando?-** le preguntó Kidou en un tono que sonó algo macabro.

**-No se preocupe, le aseguro que desde que cometí aquel error me prometí nunca más dejar a alguien escapar-** le aseguró el muchacho.

**-Por tu bien, más te vale que sea así Desuta-** le advirtió el de rastas dirigiendo a continuación su mirada a la mujer**-. Dime Hitomiko. ¿Qué tal estuvo la limpieza?**

**-Lamentablemente debo decir que tuvimos que hacerla en dos tiempos. Al parecer, alguien alertó que había disparos en el área y no alcanzamos a limpiar todo antes de que llegara la policía. Al menos logramos borrar todo indicio de sangre pero no alcanzamos a recuperar todos los casquetes de bala que quedaron desperdigados-** le daba la noticia en una voz tan neutral que ni parecía verse afectada**-. Cuando se fue la brigada de investigaciones, mi equipo y yo volvimos para seguir con lo nuestro pero supongo que los detectives se habrán llevado una que otra cosa como evidencia.**

**-Bueno, no te preocupes. Al menos sin sangre en la escena, no pueden probar que realmente ocurrió un asesinato en ese lugar- **sonrió el de capa con algo de malicia.

**-En eso tiene toda la razón, mi señor Kidou-** le secundó Desuta.

De pronto, la mirada de águila de Hitomiko se centró en una chica que comía alegremente en la barra de postres.

**-¿Y ella?-** preguntó de improviso indicándola con la mirada**-. No parece alguien que haya venido antes.**

**-Ah, es mi invitada. Su nombre es Haruna Otonashi-** le dijo Kidou.

**-¿Haruna?-** repitió la peliverde**-. ¿Así no se llamaba también…?**

**-Así es, mi fallecida hermanita-** completó el de gafas como si nada.

**-¿Cómo es eso?. ¿No me diga que le ha entrado un **_**complejo de hermanita**_** póstumo?-** apuntó Desuta con cierto sarcasmo.

**-Por Dios, Desuta. Cómo se nota que pasas mucho tiempo con Hiroto, ya te está pegando el mal hábito de hacerme enfadar- **le hizo notar mirándole con cara de pocos amigos**-. Sabes que eso puede resultar muy mal, más aun en este día en particular**

**-Lo siento, mi señor- **se apresuró a disculparse el moreno.

**-Es verdad, hoy cumplirá legalmente sus 18 años-** hizo notar la mujer viéndole tan parcamente que parecía no tener sentimientos**-. Desde ahora usted será un adulto, y por ende el nuevo Rey- **susurró aquello último fríamente.

**-Al menos, todavía hay alguien aquí que brilla por su experiencia-** le halagó el de capa**-. Aprende de ella Desuta, no por nada Hitomiko lleva aquí dentro casi 20 años.**

**-Mph, no puedo creer que insinúe que una mujer pueda ser mejor que yo- **bufó molesto.

**-Aunque no lo creas, a veces ellas pueden ser el mayor apoyo que necesitamos-** le dijo en un tono que sonaba a sabiduría al tiempo que le dedicaba una mirada de soslayo a Haruna**-. Voy a hacer un anuncio- **les avisó de improviso.

**-¿Un anuncio?-** repitieron Hitomiko y Desuta al unísono.

**-Así es, avísenle a los invitados que hagan silencio-** les ordenó el de gafas mientras regresaba con la peliazul que seguía comiendo postres tan inocente y sin enterarse de nada.

Entonces, Hitomiko y Desuta, empezaron acercarse a los presentes invitándoles amablemente a que callaran porque su señor iba a dar un anuncio. En tanto Kidou, se acercó a Haruna nuevamente.

**-¿Qué tal los postres?-** le preguntó en cuanto estuvo a su lado.

**-¡Están muy sabrosos!-** exclamó feliz**-. Pero…-** y pudo observar que un semblante de tristeza la invadió.

**-¿Todo bien, Haruna?**

**-Es que, bueno… me siento algo culpable de estar disfrutando de algo como esto y mi familia… bueno…- **balbuceaba sin atreverse a decirle la verdad de que estaban casi al borde de quedar en la bancarrota, y no sabía si decírselo o no, después de todo una chica en la quiebra no se vería bien al lado de un chico millonario como él. Fue entonces cuando recordó el por qué había decidido ir con él en primer lugar, y sabía que no se iría sin preguntarle si le ayudaría a conseguir trabajo para su querido padre**-. Eh, Kidou… hay algo que, necesito pedirte, pero… me da miedo que te rías y…**

**-Te escucharé todo lo que quieras, Haruna- **le interrumpió**-. Pero de momento tengo que dar un aviso, luego haré todo lo que quieras pedirme. ¿Está bien?-** le sonrió con amabilidad y Haruna sencillamente sonrió feliz, sobretodo por escuchar que haría cualquier cosa que le pidiera. Sin lugar a dudas, el trabajo que tanto añoraba conseguir ya lo tenía en el bolsillo. Así que, procedió a servirse un postre más mientras el chico terminaba de decir lo que tuviera que decir**-. Atención todo el mundo-** alzó la voz Kidou para que todos les escucharan e inmediatamente se hizo un silencio**-. Les quiero agradecer a todos por haber venido a mi fiesta de cumpleaños, espero estén disfrutando de esta magnífica velada que les hemos preparado- **y a continuación la gente comenzó a aplaudirle en agradecimiento a sus palabras**-. Un momento, no aplaudan aún que todavía no termino-** reclamó divertido y las palmadas se apagaron en pocos segundos**-. Junto a mí, se encuentra la señorita Haruna Otonashi, mi invitada de honor de esta noche-** y aunque dijo aquello, Haruna no dejaba de comer con apetito otro Crème Brûlée que se había conseguido**-. Esta chica tan valiente, fue quien salvo mi vida hace una semana-** y una exclamación de asombro se escuchó antes que el chico continuara**-, y yo ahora he tomado una decisión. He decidido, que a partir ahora, Haruna Otonashi será desde hoy mi prometida y quién algún día se convertirá en mi esposa- **destacó orgulloso, pero…

Por inercia, Haruna escupió lo que tenía de postre en la boca. Nada apropiado para una señorita. Y aunque no dejaba de oír los aplausos y vítores que felicitaban a la futura pareja no pudo evitar quedarse de palo al escuchar lo último. El shock había sido tal que le costó al menos quince segundos en procesarlo todo, más o menos cuando los aplausos ya estaban cesando. Fue entonces cuando un sentimiento de frustración la invadió y pronto se entremezclaron también la rabia y la vergüenza. Y no era para menos, ya que de cierta forma se había sentido pasada a llevar por completo.

**-¡¿QUÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ?!-** gritó a todo pulmón sobresaltando al de capa y casi dejándolo sordo de paso**-. ¿ACABAS DE DECIR QUE SERÉ TU ESPOSA?. ¡¿EN SERIO?!**

**-¿Acaso no te gustaría?-** le cuestionó un tanto confuso.

**-¡¿PERO QUÉ RAYOS TE PASA?!. ¿CÓMO PUEDES DECIR QUE SERÉ TU ESPOSA SI NI SIQUIERA HEMOS SIDO NOVIOS?-** le reclamaba ofendida.

**-Bueno, entonces sé mi novia-** le sugirió como si eso fuera a solucionar las cosas.

**-¿Y CÓMO QUIERES QUE SEA TU NOVIA SI APENAS TE CONOZCO?-** seguía gritándole la peliazul.

**-Pero podemos conocernos bien antes de la boda, después de todo no puedo casarme contigo sino hasta que cumplas 18 años- **le decía como si fuera lo obvio.

**-¡No me importa!. ¡Y de hecho no me voy a casar ni tendré nada contigo, ni hoy ni nunca!-** le exclamó enfadada arrojándole la compotera con Crème Brûlée que sostenía en sus manos aunque, una vez más, Kidou volvió a esquivar el ataque de la peliazul con un rápido movimiento. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta de lo que pasaba, observó como la Otonashi se iba toda ofendida atravesando el salón hasta la salida.

**-¡Espera!. ¡Haruna!. ¡Vuelve aquí!-** le llamó siguiéndola y tratando de darle alcance.

Mientras, los invitados, habían observado con vergüenza ajena la escena del par de tortolitos. Y aun así prefirieron no decir nada ni entrometerse, después de todo sería muy mal visto meter las narices en una pelea de pareja, por lo que todos decidieron seguir manteniendo la compostura, incluso cuando el cumpleañero y su invitada abandonaron el salón de eventos.

**-Nuestro nuevo rey es todo un Don Juan-** sonrió con sarcasmo Desuta mientras veía salir al de gafas corriendo tras su chica, mientras que Hitomiko sólo se dedicó a observar parcamente la escena sin soltar ni una sola palabra.

En tanto, Haruna sólo iba a paso firme y acelerado hacia donde estaba el ascensor. Estaba tan enojada que sentía que iba a estallar si no se iba de ese lugar lo antes posible.

**-¡Haruna!-** le gritó Kidou dándole alcance y tomándola por el hombro para detenerla**-. ¿Te molestó algo?- **le preguntó preocupado.

**-¿Molestarme dices?. ¡¿Pero qué pasa contigo?!-** exclamó molesta haciendo un movimiento brusco para quitarse la mano del chico de ella.

**-Bueno, sea lo que sea, podemos conversarlo-** le sugirió.

**-Kidou, sólo… déjame en paz-** le pidió tratando de contenerse y apretando el botón para llamar el ascensor.

**-¿Ya quieres irte a casa?-** inquirió al ver que estaba decidida a irse.

**-¡Por ahora sólo quiero irme lo más lejos que pueda de ti!-** le exclamó enojadísima para cuando escuchó la conocida campanilla que indicaba que el ascensor había llegado**-. ¡Adiós!-** se despidió en un claro tono molesto subiéndose al elevador pero el de rastas la tomó firmemente de una muñeca para detenerla, no la iba a dejar partir tan fácilmente**-. ¡Ya suéltame!. ¡No quiero seguir aquí!-** se quejó tratando de zafarse.

**-Al menos déjame llevarte a tu casa-** le ofreció**-. Serás mi esposa después de todo, lo mínimo que debo hacer es cuidarte.**

**-¿Y vas a seguir con eso?- **le enfrentó haciéndole ver lo ofendida que se sentía con aquel tema**-. Escucha Kidou, no sé cómo harán las cosas los ricos, pero de dónde yo vengo nadie decide tu futuro sin al menos preguntarte. Y no pienso quedarme aquí a que te burles de mí-** decía enojadísima.

**-¡Pero nunca me quise burlar de ti!-** le rebatió**-. ¿Acaso tiene algo de malo que te quiera para mí?**

**-¿Para ti?- **repitió la chica**-. ¿Acaso no te das cuenta de lo que acabas de decir?. ¡Lo hiciste sólo pensando en ti!**

**-¿Y eso qué?. ¿Acaso tiene algo de malo?. ¿O me vas a decir que serías capaz de rechazar la oportunidad de tener a tu disposición todo lo que siempre quisiste y deseaste?- **le dijo en un tono que sonaba a tentador.

**-¿Qué?-** cuestionó viéndole un poco confundida.

**-De alguna forma u otra siempre consigo lo que quiero, y si estás conmigo esa ley también correrá para ti- **y en un rápido movimiento la tomó aun más firmemente de la muñeca y la jaló hacia sí para atraparla entre sus brazos, para luego asirle desde el mentón y lograr que le mirara directamente a la cara**-. Así que, querida Haruna…- **y empezó a acercarse a su rostro lentamente en clara señal de tomarle un beso**-… ¿Aceptas mi propuesta?. ¿Serás mi esposa?**

Y esa fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso…

**-¡JAMÁS!-** exclamó fuertemente al tiempo que lograba liberar una mano con la cual le hizo llegar una fuerte bofetada que dio de lleno en la mejilla izquierda del chico y por inercia reaccionó a soltarla para sobarse la mejilla donde le habían pegado**-. ¡No te quiero cerca de mí!. ¿Oíste?- **y diciendo aquello último se subió al ascensor, presionó el botón del primer piso y se fue de allí sin mirar atrás.

El elevador entonces comenzó a hacer su largo recorrido hasta el primer piso, camino que le pareció una eternidad a la Otonashi.

**-Ese Kidou…-** comenzó a pensar en voz alta**-. ¿Cómo se atreve?. ¿Decir que seré su esposa?. ¡Ni que me gustara tanto!-** bufó molesta**-. Destino… sí, claro: Destinado a ser una piedra en mi vida. ¡Eso es todo lo que es!-** hizo una pausa para relajarse un poco y luego continuó**-. No puedo creer que por un momento haya pensado que podía ser alguien amable-** suspiró algo entristecida mientras se apoyaba contra la pared del elevador y miraba como la numeración descendía lentamente avisando que pronto llegaría a la primera planta**-. Kidou…-** susurró por lo bajo y algo molesta cuando pasó por su cabeza un recuerdo fugaz**-. Es verdad, él dijo que no era un apellido muy común. Pero si proviene de una familia tan rica por qué no había escuchado de ese apellido antes-** pensaba en voz alta**-. Un chico de familia rica como él no debería pasar desapercibido para los medios, pero…-** hizo unos segundos de silencio al tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos y colocaba una mirada reflexiva**-. Hay algo aquí que me molesta, muchas personas ricas vinieron por su cumpleaños, es claro que goza de cierta fama pero nunca había escuchado de una tal familia Kidou- **entonces giró la cabeza a modo de negación mientras sonreía avergonzada**-. ¡Je, je!. ¡Ya debo dejar de pensar en tonterías y será mejor que piense cómo volver a casa!-** exclamó antes de que el ascensor se detuviera y abriera sus puertas para encontrarse con el primer piso.

El primer piso no tenía nada que envidiarle a todo lo que había visto antes: Igual de lujoso donde los colores blancos y dorados resaltaban, el piso estaba claramente hecho de mármol y en lo alto se podía ver una enorme y antigua lámpara colgante con múltiples lágrimas de cristal que le colgaban de todos lados. Y, mientras Haruna caminaba decididamente hasta la recepción, pudo apreciar a lo lejos un antiguo reloj de pared que indicaba que ya faltaban quince minutos para la medianoche.

**-¡Qué tarde es!-** exclamó preocupada al notar aquello y es que desde que había despertado en el hotel ni se había dado por enterada de la hora que era**-. ¿Qué voy a hacer?. ¡Mis padres me harán muchas preguntas si llego tan tarde!. No puedo tomar el autobús a esta hora, demoraría mucho en llevarme-** pensaba en voz alta la chica hasta que de pronto se le ocurrió una idea**-. ¡Lo tengo!. ¡Le pediré ayuda a Akio!-** y diciendo aquello se acercó hasta donde estaban los recepcionistas**-. Disculpe…**

**-¿Sí señorita?-** le saludó una joven pelirroja vestida elegantemente con un traje de oficina y que llevaba el cabello atado en una coleta.

**-¿Me permitiría hacer una llamada a un teléfono móvil?-** le preguntó.

A esa hora, Akio se encontraba en el living de su casa viendo la televisión, o mejor dicho, cambiando las canales tratando de encontrar algo bueno que ver. Además, ni siquiera se había cambiado a su pijama por lo que todavía llevaba su uniforme de la preparatoria puesto.

**-¡Akio!. ¡Ya vete a dormir que mañana tienes escuela!-** le avisó de pronto su madre que pasaba por el lugar dirigiéndose a su habitación.

**-Sí mamá, sólo estaré aquí cinco minutos más-** le avisó a su vez el chico del mohicano**-. Cielos, cada vez hay menos cosas interesantes que ver-** se quejó cuando de pronto empezó a escuchar el sonido característico de que alguien llamaba a su móvil, lo sacó sin mucho ánimo del bolsillo del pantalón y se sorprendió un poco al comprobar que se trataba de un número desconocido, aunque no tenía muchas ganas de contestar pensó que no sería cortés desatender una llamada que hacían tan tarde, así que por eso contestó**-. Habla Fudou-** saludó.

**-¡Akio!. ¡Qué bueno que te pillo despierto!-** le saludaron del otro lado.

**-¿Haruna?-** cuestionó sorprendido**-. ¿De dónde estás llamando?. ¡Este no es el número de tu casa!**

**-Es una larga historia que luego te contaré-** respondió un tanto avergonzada**-. Pero por ahora, necesito pedirte un favor.**

**-Déjame adivinar: ¿Te perdiste de nuevo?-** inquirió el chico.

**-No exactamente-** respondió todavía avergonzada.

**-De acuerdo, sólo dime qué necesitas y veré cómo te saco de tu apuro- **le decía en un tono algo aburrido.

**-Es que… puede que te suene un poco raro-** decía mientras jugaba nerviosamente con el cable del teléfono**-. Resulta que estoy en un hotel…**

**-¡¿UN HOTEL?!- **exclamó Akio tan fuertemente que Haruna se tuvo que alejar el auricular de su oreja**-. ¡¿Y QUÉ DIANTRES HACES EN UN HOTEL SI APENAS Y TE PUEDES PAGAR TU PASAJE EN AUTOBÚS?!**

**-¡Ya te dije que es una larga historia que no te puedo contar ahora!-** le rebatió la peliazul.

**-¿Y qué quieres?. ¿Qué te vaya a buscar a esta hora?- **le preguntó algo incrédulo**-. Sabes que el auto de mi mamá está en reparaciones y no puedo ocuparlo.**

**-Ya lo sé, por eso mismo te quería preguntar si me puedes conseguir un taxi-** le sugirió.

**-¿Un taxi?- **repitió Fudou**-. ¿Y qué tan lejos está ese hotel?. Digo, tengo un poco de dinero ahorrado, pero al menos debo ver si me alcanzará.**

**-Dame un minuto- **le pidió Haruna al tiempo que tapaba el auricular con una mano para que su amigo no escuchara nada**-. Disculpe…- **llamó a la recepcionista**-. ¿Podría decirme cuál es la dirección de este hotel?**

**-Pues sí, es Kasugaoka 13000- **le avisó amablemente.

**-¿Kasugaoka?-** repitió la Otonashi**-. Nunca había escuchado esa calle en Inazuma.**

**-¿Inazuma?-** repitió esta vez la recepcionista mirándole raro**-. Disculpe señorita, a riesgo de sonar mal: ¿Usted cree que está en Inazuma?**

**-¿Eh?. ¿Qué quiere decir?. ¿Acaso no estoy en Inazuma?-** preguntó viéndola muy confundida y casi sintiendo que el alma se le iba del cuerpo.

**-La verdad, es que esto es **_**Fujiidera**_** en la Prefectura de Osaka-** le dijo colocando una faceta avergonzada.

**-¿Fujiidera?. ¡¿Osaka?!- **repitió sin poder creérselo porque jamás imaginó que estaba tan lejos de casa. ¡Si hasta estaba en una prefectura diferente!. Ni siquiera podía imaginarse en qué clase de vehículo la había traído Kidou hasta ese lugar**-. ¡No es posible!. ¡Estoy en una ciudad diferente!. ¡Estoy segura que los ahorros de Akio no son suficientes ni para traer el taxi hasta acá!-** decía desesperada por lo bajo pero pronto se calmó al acordarse de una persona**-. Es verdad, Rika está estudiando en Osaka, quizás sea mejor llamarle… ¿Y cuál era su número?- **se cuestionó algo apenada al darse cuenta que no se sabía de memoria el teléfono móvil de su amiga**-. ¡Ay por Dios!. ¿Qué voy a hacer?**

**-¡Haruna!. ¿Sigues ahí?. ¡Responde Haruna!-** escuchó una voz como si le hablara de lejos cuando recordó que aun tenía a su amigo al auricular

**-Lo siento, Akio. Me entretuve un poco-** se excusó.

**-¡Ya era hora que contestaras!. ¿Y ya sabes dónde queda el hotel?-** le preguntó.

**-Precisamente… necesito que cambiemos el plan. ¿Podrías comprarme un boleto de tren?- **le preguntó muy apenada.

**-¡¿Tren?!- **repitió el del mohicano atónito**-. ¿Por qué ahora necesitas un tren?. ¿En dónde rayos te metiste?. ¿Es que acaso se te olvida que mañana tenemos ensayo?. ¡Y más encima tú eres la que tiene la canción!**

**-¡DEJA DE REGAÑARME Y YA DIME SI PUEDES COMPRARME UN BOLETO!-** le gritó Haruna ya harta de tener que soportarle.

**-¿Es que no has visto la hora?. ¡Cuándo llegue a la estación ya habrán cerrado!- **le regañó.

**-¿Y no puedes hacerlo por internet?**

**-¡Haruna, ni siquiera tengo tarjeta de crédito para comprar en línea!-** le seguía regañando.

**-¡Caray!. ¿Qué voy a hacer?-** se deprimió la chica.

Entonces, sin que la distraída chica se percatara, un grupo de siete hombres vestidos con trajes como cual oficinistas había entrado por la puerta principal dirigiéndose a paso firme hasta la recepción.

**-¡¿Y dónde se supone que estás?!-** seguía regañando Fudou al teléfono.

**-De verdad, me apena decírtelo-** declaraba avergonzaba.

**-¿Y así se supone que soy tu mejor amigo?-** le reclamaba del otro lado**-. No sólo no me dices dónde te encuentras, tampoco me dices que tienes sueños pervertidos, y también me ocultas que te gustó el odioso de Kidou. ¡Ni sé qué le viste!**

**-¡Sabes que no me agradó ese pesado!. ¡Así que deja de…!-** pero sus palabras se vieron interrumpidas al oír que todo tipo de sonido se dejaba de escuchar al otro lado.

Mientras tanto, en casa de los Fudou…

**-¿Haruna?. ¡¿Haruna?!-** le llamaba en vano al silencio que se generó hasta que pronto acabó escuchó el sonido de que le habían colgado y sin poder evitarlo se quedó mirando atónito su móvil. ¿Haruna le había cortado?. Nunca en los más de diez años que llevaban siendo amigos se habían cortado una llamada sin importar qué tanto pelearan el uno con el otro. Seguro debía ser otra cosa, algo ahí no andaba bien y podía intuirlo**-. Ojalá y se aparezca mañana-** deseó al aire con un deje de preocupación al tiempo que guardaba el móvil.

Mientras tanto, en cierto hotel ubicado en Fujiidera, unos hombres bien vestidos se habían puesto junto a Haruna en la recepción, donde uno de ellos mantenía su mano apretando el botón de colgar con lo cual había interrumpido la llamada de la chica.

**-Esto… ¿Puedo ayudarles?-** les preguntó al ver que se quedaban ahí sin hacer nada pero intuyó que algo no andaba bien cuando les vio reírse por lo bajo.

**-Oh, sí que puedes ayudarnos preciosa-** dijo uno acercándose y colocándole un brazo en sus hombros para parecer amigable**-. Buscamos a una señorita en particular y queríamos saber si la habías visto.**

**-Pues… buena suerte, porque yo… ya me voy de aquí-** se excusó un tanto nerviosa para tratar de irse de allí sin embargo los tipos la rodearon bloqueando su salida.

**-¿Pero por qué la prisa?-** le preguntó uno de ellos haciéndose el curioso.

**-Disculpen, de verdad que estoy apurada, debo llegar a casa pronto…**

**-¿Ya te vas a casa?. ¿Y tu futuro marido no te va a dejar?-** le volvieron a preguntar en un tono que sonó burlón.

**-¿Ustedes estaban en la fiesta?-** les cuestionó entonces la chica levantando una desconfiada ceja.

**-No, pero nos enteramos de la noticia-** se adelantó a decir entonces el que más resaltaba del grupo, un joven que no parecía tener más de 19 años, de largo cabello castaño rojizo y peinado en una apretada y delgada trenza, quién además era el único que vestía casi por completo de blanco excepto por uno que otro accesorio de colores negros o celestes**-. Quisiera desearle las felicidades, Futura Reina-** finalizó de decir con cierto deje de sarcasmo.

**-¿Reina?-** repitió la Otonashi sin entender**-. Escuchen, no sé de qué hablan pero, por si no se han enterado, ya cancelé la boda- **les reclamó haciéndoles ver que el tema aun le enfadaba.

**-Puede ser-** decía serio el muchacho vestido de blanco**-, sin embargo eso no significa que no dejas de ser una buena presa.**

**-¿Presa?-** preguntó algo confusa mientras veía como ese grupo de hombres se le acercaba hasta acabar con su espacio personal.

**-Sí, de verdad que serás una linda presa… con la cual atraer a ese estúpido de Kidou-** decía con lentitud al tiempo que tomaba confiadamente a la peliazul de un brazo**-. Ahora vendrás con nosotros, así que sé una buena chica y compórtate. ¿Quieres?**

Sin saber qué hacer, Haruna miró hacia atrás con una expresión que suplicaba por ayuda y los recepcionistas, como si hubieran entendido el mensaje, hicieron sonar las alarmas silenciosas, pero…

_¡RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!_

Sonó como condenado un sonido de campanillas extremadamente fuertes. Lo cual asustó a todos los presentes en el salón de la recepción, incluido al grupo de extraños que tenían a la chica quien, al ver la nueva situación, aprovechó para huir saltando el mesón de recepción para acortar camino a la escalera de emergencias.

**-¡SE ESCAPA!-** exclamó uno de los tipos.

**-¡No se queden ahí parados!. ¡Hay que ir por ella!-** les ordenó el pelirrojo.

**-¡Sí!- **le secundaron los demás y corrieron tras la chica.

Mientras los de recepción.

**-¡¿Por qué se activó la alarma de incendio si la alarma de seguridad es silenciosa?!-** exclamaba una de las recepcionistas.

**-¡Y yo qué voy a saber!-** le reclamaba su compañero quien luego se preocupó al ver como la gente que estaba por allí comenzaban a entrar en pánico por escuchar esa estruendosa alarma**-. ¡POR FAVOR, MANTENGAN LA CALMA!. ¡MANTENGAN LA CALMA!- **les pedía a todo pulmón aunque apenas haciéndose escuchar entre tanto alboroto.

En tanto, el grupo de chicos…

**-**_**"Cambiemos las alarmas, Sein Senpai"**_**-** se burlaba mientras corría el de blanco junto a sus cómplices**-. **_**"Así si las cambiamos sabremos que han hecho sonar la alarma silenciosa"**_**. ¿En qué estaba pensando?. ¡Ahora entiendo por qué no me han ascendido a pesar de mi trayectoria!. ¡Porque me pusieron a comandar un grupo de idiotas!- **regañaba a su grupo sin dejar de perseguir a la chica.

**-¡No volverá a suceder, Senpai!-** le decía uno de los tipos que le acompañaban corriendo a su lado.

**-¡Seré indulgente sólo si la capturamos!-** exclamó acelerando el paso y los demás hicieron lo mismo.

En tanto, en su escape, Haruna tuvo que deshacerse de su calzado ya que los tacones no le permitían correr muy rápido, así que en un determinado momento paró para sacárselos y al menos recogerlos en sus manos, y por poco se le olvida que la estaba persiguiendo un grupo de desconocidos lo cual recordó sólo cuando les vio darle alcance por lo que salió corriendo tan rápido como podía. Aunque, cuando logró llegar a la puerta de la escalera de emergencia y la abrió…

**-¡AAAAAAAAAAHHHH!- **exclamó al sentir una fuerte presión de aire que prácticamente le impidió entrar a las escaleras y que de la impresión le hizo soltar la puerta**-. ¡¿Pero qué fue eso?!**

**-¡Vaya!. ¡Veo que sí fue buena idea cambiar las alarmas!. ¡Tal parece que se activó el dispositivo de aire a presión que protege las escaleras durante los incendios!-** celebraba el tal Sein acercándose lenta y amenazadoramente a su "presa". Y la Otonashi al verse rodeada empezó a buscar con la vista algo que la ayudara a salir de su situación pero lo único que encontró fue un jarrón encima de una mesita que estaba a su lado que parecía de cerámica cara y con un pequeño arreglo floral de rosas de distintos colores.

**-¡No se acerquen!-** les advirtió tomando el jarrón entre sus manos amenazando con arrojárselos.

**-¡Uy, pero qué miedo das!-** se burló el de vestidura blanca y pronto sus compinches rieron tras su espalda.

**-¡De acuerdo!. ¡Tú lo has querido!-** exclamó la chica aventándole el jarrón con todas sus fuerzas, pero…

_¡CRASH!_

El jarrón se reventó en el aire producto de un certero puñetazo que le dio el chico pelirrojo, del cual cayó el agua y los escombros al alfombrado piso dejando una pequeña mancha oscura y las rosas regadas.

**-¿Pero… qué…?-** la ojiazul no podía salir de su ensimismamiento, movimientos cómo el que había visto pensaba que se daban en las películas de artes marciales y que seguro aplicaban efectos especiales para hacerlos ver así de rudos, por lo que todavía no lograba procesar que lo que había observado era real.

**-¿Ya acabaste de hacerte la difícil?-** dijo burlonamente Sein sacudiéndose las manos como si no hubiera sido nada lo que había hecho.

**-¿Qui… quienes son… ustedes?- **les preguntó nerviosa y pegándose a la puerta de las escaleras.

**-Descuida, porque a donde te llevaremos no necesitarás que nos presentemos-** decía con un deje amenazante el de blanco.

_¡BANG!_

Resonó de la nada algo tan fuerte como un rayo que caía a pocos metros y pasado aquel intenso y cortísimo ruido uno de los tipos cayó al suelo y lo único que observaron fue un agujero por detrás de su cabeza que empezaba a despedir sangre. Haruna ahogó un grito mientras apenas alcanzaba a procesar todo del shock de la situación, no quería creer lo que pasaba, pero aquel sonido tan repentino había sonado como un… ¿Disparo?. Y aquel tipo que ahora yacía en el suelo a casi dos metros de ella estaba… ¿Muerto?

**-¡Quédense en dónde están!. ¡Y ni se les ocurra mover un solo músculo!-** les amenazó una fuerte voz tras ellos.

**-¡Y tenía que llegar el aguafiestas!- **se burló el pelirrojo sin voltear, conocía muy bien aquella voz**-. ¡Cuánto tiempo, querido Desuta!-** le saludó sin siquiera mirarle**-. ¡Y veo que has crecido!. Kageyama Senpai ya no te saca a pasear por lo que veo-** seguía diciendo.

**-Mi Senpai tiene mejores cosas que hacer antes que ocuparse de una basura traidora como tú, Sein- **le gruñó sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

**-Lo último que supe de ti es que te designaron en la elegante tarea de las relaciones exteriores y que ahora te controla un **_**"Kohai"**_**. ¡Pero qué bajo has caído!- **decía Sein tranquila y burlonamente.

**-Más bajo que tú ya no se puede-** gruñó el de cabello alborotado y a continuación se pudo oír el claro "click" de cuando se alista un arma.

**-Por Dios, Desuta-** suspiró desganado el de trenza**-. ¿Es que aún no has aprendido lo básico?. Uno nunca debe venir solo por su enemigo, porque podría traer refuerzos que le secunden.**

Y antes de que Desuta siquiera pudiera moverse, tres cañones de pistolas de diferentes calibres le apuntaron a su cabeza, dos a cada lado y uno por detrás siendo sujetadas dos de ellas por hombres adultos y una por una mujer relativamente joven.

**-Y esa es la gran lección para Desuta en el futuro, si es que lo tiene-** dijo burlonamente volteándose ahora totalmente confiado.

**-¡Maldita sea!- **exclamó enojado el moreno arrojando al suelo su pistola.

**-Fue un gusto verte de nuevo, viejo amigo. Pero, como ves, ya debemos irnos-** declaró el pelirrojo.

**-¿Y a dónde si se puede saber?-** habló otra voz.

**-¡No puede ser!-** exclamó al ver quién se aparecía en escena.

**-Buenas noches, Sein-** le saludó calmadamente el recién llegado.

**-Jo… Joven Kidou…-** murmuró para sus adentros.

Haruna sencillamente no podía decir nada, había enmudecido del pasmo de estar viviendo aquella escena tan tensa y viendo como todo el mundo parecía sacar armas de la nada.

**-¡Vaya escándalo que has hecho!. ¡Esa alarma podía escucharse en todo el edificio!- **se quejaba el de capa**-. No has cambiado nada, definitivamente la discreción no es lo tuyo.**

**-Muchachos…- **empezó a decir el de trenza esperando a que sus subordinados le escucharan**- nunca más volveremos a cambiar las alarmas de nuevo. He concluido que es una mala idea- **decía completamente desganado.

**-¿Disfrutando de un descanso, Desuta?-** le preguntó sarcástico al moreno que aun yacía rodeado y con tres armas amenazando su cabeza.

**-¿Y ahora se cree comediante?-** se quejó por lo bajo el chico.

**-Ki… Kidou… ¿Qué está pasando aquí?- **preguntó de pronto Haruna saliendo de su shock y haciendo que el de gafas se fijara en ella**-. Dicen que quieren llevarme con ellos pero no me dicen a dónde… y no quiero alejarme todavía más de mi casa…**

**-Tranquila, que terminando esto te llevaré a tu casa-** decía sonriendo de medio lado.

**-No se confíe tanto-** habló entonces Sein**-. Si cree que sólo somos los que estamos aquí se equivoca por completo- **decía esto sacando con cuidado el teléfono móvil que traía guardado en uno de los bolsillos de la chaqueta.

**-¿De verdad crees que me dignaría a aparecerme aquí solo sin ninguna compañía?- **le preguntó en un tono pedante el de gafas.

**-¿Cómo?-** preguntó confuso el pelirrojo.

**-Jamás fuiste el maestro de la discreción Sein- **decía cruzándose de brazos y adoptando una pose orgullosa**-, fue por eso que cuando escuché la alarma de incendio sin haber ningún siniestro supe que debías ser tú, por eso despaché a todo mi personal a que se encargaran de tus **_**amiguitos**_** que seguro se ocultaron allá afuera a esperarte.**

**-¿Qué?- **preguntó confuso y justo entonces el teléfono que tenía en su mano comenzó a sonar.

**-¡Parece que te tienen noticias!-** decía sarcástico gozando las facciones de nerviosismo del de cabello trenzado.

**-Habla Sein- **contestó algo nervioso.

**-¡Senpai!-** escuchó aquel grito desesperado mientras que en el fondo se podían escuchar lo que reconoció como un tiroteo**-. ¡Por favor, diga que saldrá pronto!. ¡Nos tienen acorralados!. ¡No sé cuánto más podamos aguan…!. ¡AAAAAAAHHHGGGG!-** escuchó claramente aquel grito desgarrador y no pudo evitar soltar el teléfono debido a la impresión, el cuál cayó al suelo y rebotó unos tantos logrando que la pantalla se quebrara.

**-Por la cara que llevas supongo que no fueron buenas noticias para ti- **sonrió burlonamente mientras se acercaba a paso seguro a Sein y los otros cinco que aun seguían en pie para secundarle y quedando a tan sólo un metro de ellos.

**-¡MALDITO!-** le gritó el de la trenza sacando rápidamente una pistola que traía oculta bajo el saco, y pronto los otros cinco que estaban a su lado le secundaron sacando también las armas que traían ocultas en sus trajes.

**-¡KIDOU!. ¡CUIDADO!-** atinó a gritarle la peliazul al ver cómo le apuntaban pero, para su sorpresa, el de capa no parecía estar asustado en lo absoluto.

**-Esta misión no vale lo suficiente para perder tal cantidad de hombres y mujeres sólo para venir por esta chica-** y a continuación de pasar a apuntar al de gafas dirigió su arma a Haruna que aún se hallaba pegada a la pared sin moverse desde su posición y no pudo evitar ahogar un grito al ver como aquella cosa amenazaba con hacerle daño**-. Lo siento preciosa, pero creo que ya no me vales nada.**

**-No, por favor… no dispares… no dispares…-** le rogaba la chica apenas en un nervioso hilillo de voz.

**-De acuerdo. ¿Quieres jugar sucio Sein?-** y diciendo aquello se sacó rápidamente las gafas y las tiró a un lado sin importarle por donde cayeran, sacando a relucir así sus característicos ojos rojizos**-. ¡Juguemos sucio entonces!-** exclamó corriendo a toda velocidad.

Lo siguiente ocurrió tan rápido que apenas duró cuando mucho tres o cuatro segundos. Y en aquel intervalo, Haruna apenas alcanzó a divisar como Kidou se acercaba rápidamente al tiempo que las armas de aquellos tipos le disparaban, sin embargo había algo muy extraño en aquella escena: Parecía que ninguna de las balas le llegaban; veía a Kidou claramente hacer unos rápidos movimientos de esquive y pronto lo vio llegar con aquellos que les disparaban a los cuáles se encargó de noquear a mano limpia. Incluso los tres que habían capturado a Desuta se quedaron de palo al ver al chico hacer lo que ellos creían algo imposible como sobrevivir a cinco personas disparándote al mismo tiempo a menos de un metro de distancia y salir ileso. De hecho, tan asombrados quedaron que se les había olvidado que también podían dispararle por la espalda, sin embargo cuando lo recordaron ya era demasiado tarde debido a que Kidou había logrado llegar hasta Sein al cual se encargó de reducir torciéndole fuertemente el brazo por detrás de la espalda amenazando con fracturárselo.

**-¡AAAAAHHHG!-** exclamaba adolorido el de la trenza sintiendo como su brazo alcanzaba tal límite dentro del umbral del dolor que no pudo evitar dejar escapar unas lágrimas**-. ¡Está bien!. ¡Me rindo!. ¡ME RINDO!-** suplicaba esperando a que le soltase.

**-No me basta un simple "me rindo"-** decía el de rastas con una voz que daba miedo al tiempo que torcía aún más el brazo del pelirrojo.

**-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!. ¡DETÉNGASE!-** le seguía suplicando Sein quien ya no aguantaba esa tortura.

**-¡Suelte a Sein Senpai!-** le pidió entonces la chica, una rubia de azules ojos que retenía a Desuta junto a dos de sus compañeros**-. Si lo hace, le prometo que dejaremos en paz a este chico. Es un cambio justo. ¿No cree?**

_¡BANG!. ¡BANG!_

Sonaron estruendosa y rápidamente dos disparos que definitivamente nadie se esperó. Y un instante después, los compañeros de aquella joven muchacha caían sin vida al suelo y cada uno con una herida de bala encajadas en sus frentes. Había sucedido que Kidou, en un rápido movimiento, sacó de su chaqueta un arma que hasta entonces había estado manteniendo oculta debajo de ésta y con la cual disparó a dos de los captores de Desuta dejando sólo viva a la muchacha.

**-No, no es un cambio justo-** dijo calmadamente el ojirojo**-. Amenazaron contra la vida de mi prometida, no creas que me quedaré de brazos cruzados.**

**-¡Guel!. ¡Huye!. ¡Esto ya se salió de nuestras manos!-** le exclamaba Sein entre lo que podía aguantar el dolor que aun sentía.

**-¡No!-** dijo entonces la chica**-. ¡No me iré sin al menos hacer algo!**

Así que sin pensarlo dos veces, la muchacha hizo el amago de disparar a la cabeza de Desuta pero ni siquiera alcanzó a cargar el arma cuando un punzante dolor en su hombro le obligó a soltarla antes de que siquiera hiciera algo.

**-¡AAAAHHHHHHHHGG!-** gritó del dolor Guel llevándose inconscientemente una mano para apretar la zona donde la habían herido, mientras que Desuta, sin perder el tiempo, tomó el arma de la chica que había caído al suelo en una mano mientras recogía la suya propia en la otra con las que luego se paró del suelo apuntando a la muchacha.

**-Ni se te ocurra hacer nada, estúpida- **le amenazó el moreno y Guel se quedó paralizada en su lugar.

**-¡GUEL!-** gritó Sein al ver cómo estaba acabando toda la situación.

**-¡Desuta!-** habló de pronto Kidou**-. Déjala ir.**

**-¿Qué?-** preguntó confuso apenas mirándole de soslayo ya que no quería apartarle del todo la vista a la rubia por si intentaba hacer algo.

**-Quiero que le lleve un mensaje a su jefe-** dijo sonriendo malignamente para luego mirar fijamente a la chica con su rojiza mirada**-. Quiero que le digas a Raimon Souichirou exactamente lo que te voy a decir. Dile, que si quiere deshacerse de mí, que al menos para la próxima me envíe lo mejor que tenga y no un montón de basura como ustedes.**

Guel le miraba temerosa pero pronto pareció cobrar valor y miró con decisión al de rastas.

**-¡No me iré!-** exclamó**-. ¡No me iré de aquí sin Sein Senpai!**

**-Guel…- **susurró apenas el de trenza admirando el valor de su compañera, pero…

_¡BANG!_

Se había escuchado otro disparo y las sorprendidas miradas de Guel y Desuta observaban ahora la impactada faceta con la que Sein había muerto y con un ojo totalmente hecho añicos dejando un feo agujero del cual solo se veía manar materia gris y sangre. Pronto vieron como su cuerpo ahora sin vida caía hacia un lado al tiempo que Haruna, que había quedado rezagada hasta entonces, no pudo soportar más todo aquello que ocurría y acabó perdiendo las fuerzas en sus piernas debido al shock por lo cual acabó sentada en el suelo y rogando porque todo lo que estaba viviendo fuera tan sólo una pesadilla y que muy pronto despertaría en su cama para luego darle su merecido a Kogure por haberse colado en su habitación como cada mañana, que luego desayunaría tranquila con sus padres y tendría otro día normal y aburrido de escuela. O al menos eso intentaba pensar porque por más esfuerzo que colocaba el ver cuatro cuerpos muertos y otros cinco noqueados delante de ella la traían forzadamente a la realidad.

**-¡SENPAI!-** gritó la chica al verlo caer.

**-Pero…-** susurró entonces Desuta para sí**-. ¡Maldición!. ¡Así no debía ser!-** exclamó enojado.

**-Ahora tu Senpai no está aquí, ya no tienes razón para quedarte-** dijo con seriedad el ojirojo**-. Ahora has lo que te he dicho.**

Guel miró entonces con mucha tristeza el cuerpo sin vida de su Senpai, aun sin creerse que ahora ya no estaba con ella. No pudo evitar que unas cuantas lágrimas se le acumularan en los ojos al verlo en ese estado y con un agujero de bala en reemplazo de su ojo izquierdo, pronto levantó su mirada y observó con un profundo rencor tanto a Desuta como a Kidou por unos segundos para luego irse corriendo de aquel lugar. De inmediato, el de rastas sacó su teléfono móvil que llevaba en el bolsillo del pantalón y marcó un número que guardaba en la memoria de éste.

**-Kudou- **habló a modo de saludo**-, va a salir una chica del Clan Raimon. Lleva un mensaje que quiero que Souichirou reciba, así que no le hagan nada-** y terminado de decir aquello simplemente colgó y volvió a guardarse el teléfono.

**-¿De qué va?-** le detuvo Desuta quien se había acercado para tomarle de un brazo de forma amenazante**-. Sabía perfectamente que Sein era un asunto personal para mí, yo debía ser quién lo acabara.**

**-Un traidor es un traidor, Desuta-** dijo Kidou con seriedad**-. Sabes perfectamente que nuestra tradición es matar a cualquier traidor apenas lo tengamos en frente, sin importar si eso significa poner en peligro la vida. Y tú…-** hizo una pausa para quitarse la mano con la que el moreno aun le retenía**-… perdiste tu oportunidad apenas te viste acorralado y pusiste en riesgo la vida de mi prometida. Podría mandar a que te cortaran los dedos por un error de ese calibre, pero por esta vez lo dejaré pasar.**

**-Lo… Lord Kidou…-** susurró Desuta mirándole con temor al tiempo que con rencor.

**-Si lo que quieres es venganza por lo que Sein te hizo, podrías ir tras la chica que te dejé viva- **le sugirió dándole la espalda al moreno para ir a ver a Haruna**-. Aunque parecía una aprendiz, fue obvio que era alguien importante para Sein. Podrías descargar tu frustración con ella a la próxima vez que tengas la suerte de verla.**

Desuta gruñó un poco por lo bajo, pero pronto analizó bien la situación y por lo mismo decidió dejar las cosas como estaban de momento.

**-Iré a revisar el perímetro, no sea que haya otro del Clan Raimon esperando a que aparezcamos desprevenidos-** sugirió el moreno al tiempo que se iba de allí a inspeccionar los alrededores.

Haruna, en tanto, apenas y si podía respirar debido a todo el shock, miraba asustada y perdidamente a todos los que ahora yacían muertos delante suyo sin decir nada. Su cerebro, como forma de protegerse ante el peligro, le había provocado una sensación parecida a un mareo que no le permitía ver ni escuchar con claridad para bloquear todo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

**-Haruna…- **escuchó de pronto una voz lejana**-… ¡Haruna!-** volvió a escuchar mientras veía como una borrosa figura se le acercaba**-. ¿Estás bien?-** escuchaba mientras sentía una caricia en la mejilla**-. ¡Haruna, dime algo!. ¡Por favor!-** empezó a escuchar aquella voz un poco más claramente.

Pronto la borrosa imagen empezó a tomar forma, pudo ver claramente unos ojos rojos que le miraban preocupados y no sabía por qué pero tenía la impresión de haberlos visto antes mientras veía caer por detrás de ellos unos pétalos de cerezos. No tenía idea de por qué tenía una visión así. Era como si su mente hubiera querido confundirle con todo el propósito de llevarla a un buen recuerdo para pasar por alto toda esta pesadilla.

**-¡Haruna!-** le llamaba Kidou quien se había agachado para estar a su altura y ahora le había tomado con ambas manos sujetándole las mejillas, tratando de hacer que le viera a los ojos**-. ¡Reacciona!. ¡Por favor!-** le decía ya muy preocupado.

**-Cerezo…-** susurró de repente la Otonashi y sus perdidos ojos por fin se cerraron para luego caer desmayada hacia adelante terminando entre los brazos de Yuuto.

**-¿Cerezo?-** cuestionó entonces el ojirojo repitiendo lo último que escuchó de su chica pero decidió restarle importancia por el momento**-. Mejor te llevaré a tu casa-** le dijo como si ella pudiera escucharle al tiempo que la acomodaba entre sus brazos para luego pararse cargando con ella**-. Perdóname-** susurró de repente mientras miraba a la dormida peliazulada**-, casi rompo mi promesa otra vez-** le susurró nuevamente mientras le dejaba un beso en la frente.

-0-0-0-

Tuvo que pasar alrededor de una hora para que Haruna comenzara a despertar. Al principio se sintió muy desorientada en cuanto empezó a abrir los ojos.

_**-¿Y ahora dónde estoy?-**_se preguntó mentalmente mientras parpadeaba para esclarecer lo que observaba_**-. ¿Aun sigo en el hotel?-**_ se volvió a cuestionar, pero en cuanto su borrosa visión se hizo más clara pudo observar que debía encontrarse en alguna clase de pasillo debido a lo angosto que se observaba y cuyas paredes estaban cubiertas con múltiples ventanas pequeñas una al lado de la otra, podía ver claramente una mesa de lustrada madera en frente suyo y encima de ella una bandeja metálica con una tetera y junto a ella dos tazones. Por más que veía el alrededor se preguntaba en dónde estaba, justo en eso se atrevió a tocar debajo suyo para reconocer donde había despertado, se sentía como una clase de sofá de terciopelo sin embargo la almohada, en la cual su cabeza se hallaba recostada, se sentía un tanto incómoda ya que se apreciaba un poco dura además que la tela de ésta parecía ser diferente.

**-¿Ya despertaste, bella durmiente?-** escuchó una voz provenir por encima de su cabeza y sintió un escalofrío al oírla, volteó la mirada hacia arriba para ver a su dueño y debido a la sorpresa acabó soltando un grito asustado al darse cuenta que se había quedado dormida sobre las piernas de…

**-¡¿KIDOU?!-** exclamó completamente anonadada y poniéndose en pie tan rápido como pudo para salir de esa comprometedora posición.

**-¿Por qué la sorpresa?-** preguntó calmadamente como si no entendiera su reacción.

**-Pero qué… ¿Cómo?. ¡¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?!- **atinó a preguntar con una faceta claramente asustada.

**-Oye, tranquila-** le pidió mientras le estiraba una mano para tomar la de ella**-. No pasaste por una buena experiencia, trata de relajarte-** le decía con calma**-. Ven, toma asiento-** la invitó jalándole sutilmente de su mano para que aceptara su invitación cosa que la Otonashi no rechazó y se sentó junto a él en aquel sofá de color rojo. A continuación, observó como el ojirojo se estiraba para alcanzar la tetera y servir parte de su contenido en las tazas**-. ¿Quieres un té?-** le dijo mientras le ofrecía un tazón.

**-Gracias-** agradeció la chica tomando entre sus manos el tazón para luego beber de su contenido y el de rastas también aprovechó para servirse un poco de aquella infusión en el otro tazón que quedaba disponible**-. Ki… Kidou…-** habló de pronto y pudo notar como el chico le miraba atentamente**-. ¿Qué fue… lo que pasó?-** se atrevió a preguntar apenas recordando unos pocos flashbacks de lo sucedido.

**-No entiendo de lo que me hablas-** dijo haciéndose el desentendido.

**-¡No te hagas el tonto!-** le exclamó con una faceta ofendida**-. ¡No te creas que olvidé como esos tipos me persiguieron sin ninguna razón!. Y luego… tú… tú… esas personas… tú las…-** sabía que quería decir que él las había matado pero por alguna razón que no entendía no era capaz de mencionar esa palabra sin evocar los malos recuerdos como si los estuviera viviendo nuevamente.

**-Entiendo…-** susurró mientras bebía un último trago de té antes de dejarlo sobre la mesa**-. Entonces, a pesar del shock, no has olvidado nada.**

**-Kidou, te lo pido, dime qué es lo que ha pasado-** le pidió nuevamente la Otonashi con una cara que expresaba que estaba a punto de ponerse a llorar.

**-Bueno, como mi futura esposa tarde o temprano tenías que enterarte- **dijo seriamente.

**-¿Y vas a seguir con el tema?. ¡Ya te dije que no me casaré contigo!-** le reclamó pues aún estando bastante confusa por todo no iba a dejar que él se saliera con la suya todavía.

**-Pues tendrás que hacerlo, es la decisión del mismo Rey del Clan Kidou, y lo que el Rey diga no se puede desobedecer-** decía con calma.

**-¿Rey?. ¿De qué estás hablando?-** preguntó confusa**-. Aquí en Japón siempre hemos tenido Emperadores, nunca nos ha gobernado un Rey.**

**-Pues entonces estás de suerte-** empezó a hablar sonriendo de medio lado**-, porque quién te ha tomado de prometida no es sino el mismísimo **_**Rey Demonio del Clan Kidou**_**, el cabeza de una de las mafias más importantes de este país.**

**-¿Qué?-** se sorprendió la chica soltando por inercia la taza que tenía entre sus manos desparramando todo su contenido en el piso al tiempo que retrocedía hasta que su espalda chocó con el final del sofá**-. ¿Mafia?-** susurró por lo bajo sin dejar de ver al de rastas como quién mira a un monstruo**-. ¡¿Eres de la mafia?!-** le preguntó apuntándole con un tembloroso dedo acusador**-. ¡¿Cómo es eso posible?!-** le reclamó a modo de exigirle una respuesta.

**-Bueno, mi familia ha dirigido este clan desde fines del Periodo Edo y actualmente soy el actual y último regente por así decirlo- **le explicaba tranquilamente**-. Lamento decirte que lo que sucedió antes fue un problema con nuestra principal mafia rival: El Clan Raimon.**

**-¿Raimon?-** repitió la Otonashi**-. ¿Te refieres a los mismos Raimon que tienen compañías, hoteles y hasta escuelas bajo su nombre?-** preguntó la chica viéndole con sorpresa.

**-En efecto-** le confirmó Kidou**-. A diferencia de nosotros, su modo de ocultar las cosas es haciendo notar una que otra buena acción a la comunidad para que así no tomen demasiado en cuenta sus acciones secretas-** explicaba tan calmado como cual profesor que exponía su clase**-. Sin embargo, hemos tenido problemas en los últimos 15 años porque hemos competido en extremo por monopolizar ciertos servicios y la verdad es que no ando interesado en llegar a tratos de paz con ellos, por lo que la situación entre nosotros está algo tensa. ¿Entiendes?**

**-¿Entonces… esos tipo eran…?**

**-Así es, unos miembros del Clan Raimon-** le completó a la Otonashi**-. Al parecer un soplón se coló entre mis invitados y les dio la noticia de que había escogido a mi prometida, supongo que habrán pensado que tomándote de rehén podían convencerme de llegar a uno que otro trato con ellos pero, como ya te dije, no estoy dispuesto a negociar nada, aún menos por cómo te trataron-** agregó esto último con una voz que declaraba repugnancia**-. Por suerte, la base de operaciones de los Raimon no se encuentra en Fujiidera, así que sólo nos enviaron unos veinte que no tardamos en acabar.**

**-¿Acabar?-** repitió Haruna**-. ¿No te refieres a…?**

**-¿Matarlos?. Pues sí es eso, entonces mi respuesta es un sí-** expresó Kidou sonriendo un tanto maligno al tiempo que una acongojada faceta se plantaba en la peliazul.

**-¿Por qué?. ¿Por qué hiciste eso?-** le reclamó**-. Las vidas son algo muy valioso, ni tú ni nadie tiene el derecho de hacer algo así.**

**-Todo es una simple estrategia, si los hubiera dejado con vida regresarían a por ti y eso no es algo que quiero permitirme- **declaró con seriedad.

Para entonces, Haruna se había quedado sin palabras, ya no sabía qué decir o hacer más que bajar la mirada y tratar de sopesar su situación, después de todo estaba ante un capo de la mafia y de hacer algo demasiado precipitado podría salirle mal. En eso, observó como el chico se acercaba con confianza hasta sentarse más cerca de ella y un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda al ver esos ojos rojos mirándole una vez más.

**-Kidou…-** balbuceó apenas mirándole asustada.

**-¿Por qué sigues con esa cordialidad?-** le reclamó un tanto divertido**-. Seré tu esposo, ya sería mejor que te acostumbraras a llamarme por el nombre. ¿No lo crees?**

**-¡QUE NO VOY A CASARME CONTIGO!. ¡AUN MENOS SI ERES DE LA MAFIA!-** le gritó toda ofendida enviándole un puñetazo a la cara el cual Yuuto alcanzó a tomar entre una de sus manos bloqueando así el golpe. Luego Haruna volvió a intentarlo con la mano que le quedaba libre, pero nuevamente el chico adivinó su movimiento y lo bloqueó agarrándole con la otra mano.

**-Por lo visto te gusta hacerte la difícil-** decía en un tono algo burlón.

**-¿Cómo lo haces?-** le preguntó de pronto la peliazul tomándole por sorpresa**-. Es como si lo adivinaras todo-** decía con una cara que se veía algo frustrada**-. Hiciste fallar todas las bromas de Atsuya y Kogure, no puedo darte ni un sólo golpe, esquivas balas… ¿Qué clase de monstruo eres?. ¿Cómo es que lo adivinas todo?**

**-Yo no adivino nada- **dijo seriamente tratando de bajar con cuidado las manos de Haruna**-. A decir verdad, se podría decir que tengo una vista muy especial.**

**-¿Qué?-** preguntó Haruna sin dejar de mirarlo rudamente.

**-Fue como dijiste hace una semana, que era raro ver a alguien con un color de ojos que no es nada común de ver- **seguía explicándole**-. De hecho es justamente por nuestros ojos que la familia Kidou ha sido la líder de este clan durante generaciones gracias a nuestro don de **_**Anticipar**_**.**

**-¿Anticipar?. ¿Cómo es eso de anticipar?-** le preguntó un poco más curiosa.

**-Te lo explicaré con un ejemplo: Digamos que te encuentras en un juego de pelotazos, si tienes buenos reflejos seguro podrás esquivar las pelotas o acabarás cogiendo una en el aire para atacar al equipo contrario, sin embargo todo depende de los buenos reflejos y la capacidad de reacción de la persona- **decía con aires de profesor**-; sin embargo, si alguien con el don de la anticipación participara en el mismo juego todo sería muy distinto, imagínate lo que sería tener a alguien con la capacidad de calcular en una centésima de segundo la trayectoria exacta que seguiría cada una de las pelotas en juego. Además lo verías esquivar y tomar tantas como pueda sin ser expulsado del juego, porque con tan sólo ver un pequeño movimiento ya sea del jugador rival o de la misma pelota se daría cuenta exactamente el lugar en donde terminaría.**

**-¿Entonces… puedes anticiparlo todo?-** le preguntó anonadada.

**-Si aún no lo crees, trata de lastimarme-** le ofreció con una presumida sonrisa y, tomando su oferta, la Otonashi aprovechó para tratar de pegarle en su entrepierna, pero inmediatamente el de rastas la detuvo sosteniéndola de la muñeca antes de que llegara a su objetivo**-. Oye, eso es demasiado bajo, incluso para ti- **le reclamó mirándole ofendido.

**-¿De verdad… lo anticipas todo?-** le preguntó viéndole asombrada**-. ¿Por eso cuando te dispararon…?**

**-Así es, sabía por dónde irían las balas, fue fácil de saber con tan sólo mirar hacia donde estaban apuntando las puntas de las pistolas-** decía como si no fuera la gran cosa.

**-¡Pero estaban a un metro de distancia o quizás menos!- **le reclamó aun sin salir de su sorpresa.

**-Bueno, no puedo negar que aunque es un don bastante especial tampoco hace esos milagros sin un buen entrenamiento- **admitió con seriedad.

**-¿Quieres decir que te has entrenado para esquivar hasta unas balas?-** le preguntó asombrada.

**-Sí, pero aún tengo algunos problemas con las que son de bajo calibre, entenderás que mientras más delgadas y ligeras son las balas más veloces son y esas ya me cuestan un poco más esquivarlas. Mis movimientos no son tan rápidos después de todo-** expresaba como si de verdad fuera algo tan común y corriente como lavarse los dientes.

**-¿Entonces hacías lo mismo con las bromas de Atsuya y Kogure?-** le volvía a preguntar.

**-En efecto, aunque también fue porque esos dos se dejaban pillar demasiado fácil, ni siquiera tuve que poner mucho esfuerzo para notar que algo tramaban- **decía un tanto divertido.

Aunque trataba de parecer neutra ante toda aquella información que estaba absorbiendo, Haruna todavía estaba en el fondo muy nerviosa ahora que sabía que no hablaba con quién creía era solo un chico extravagante. Por eso mismo trató de enfocar sus pensamientos para saber cómo enfrentar esta situación que jamás había imaginado se le iba a presentar.

**-Mira, esta conversación se ha derivado bastante- **partió diciendo, pero al ver que Kidou le miró con seriedad procedió a rectificarse**-, no digo que esté interesante ni nada, es sólo que en estos momentos todo ha sido demasiado repentino para mí. Quiero decir, todo esto de que seas el cabeza de una mafia y además me pidas matrimonio… entiéndeme, no era algo que tuviera pensado para mi vida ser la esposa de un… bueno, tú entiendes…**

**-¿Delincuente?. ¿Canalla?. ¿O acaso tratas de decir Criminal?-** le completó el de rastas mirándola tan punzantemente que la peliazul llegó a sentir escalofríos.

**-No malpienses- **se apresuró a decir mirándole nerviosa**-, es sólo que no es una vida en la que pensé llevar precisamente…- **pero entonces vio cómo empezó a acercarse a ella, casi como acechándole, hasta que sus caras no estaban a más que a un fósforo de distancia**-. ¡No me hagas daño!-** exclamó sin pensarlo y cerrando los ojos fuertemente.

**-¿Por qué me tienes tanto miedo?-** le escuchó decir al chico en un tono algo acongojado y no pudo evitar mirarle**-. De verdad que no lo entiendo, te confieso que me gustas, te invito a mi fiesta y aun así te sigo causando desconfianza-** y fue entonces cuando se fijó como aquellos ojos rojos le miraban con una profunda tristeza, muy diferente a todo lo que había demostrado antes**-. Mira, sé que metí la pata la semana pasada, pero quería tratar de reivindicarme… y aun así…**

**-¡Pero no es reivindicarte el insistir en casarte conmigo!- **se apresuró a rebatirle la Otonashi.

**-Entonces seamos novios, cómo tú dijiste antes-** le propuso.

**-¿Pero por qué diantres no entiendes?. ¡Apenas te conozco!. ¡Y, hablando en serio, ahora más que nunca tengo una pésima impresión de ti!- **le rebatió la chica ya cansada que fuera tan cabeza dura.

**-¿Entonces qué tengo que hacer para que aceptes casarte conmigo?-** le cuestionó con seriedad.

**-Por favor, ya no sigas, no te queda bien ser así de obstinado-** le regañó la chica tratando de levantarse pero Kidou le puso ambas manos encima de sus hombros para evitárselo.

**-De verdad, haré lo que me pidas-** le dijo decidido**-. Pero no aceptaré un no por respuesta.**

Haruna le miró directamente a los ojos notando en ellos la fuerza de aquella decisión, dándole a entender que en verdad no iba a cambiar de parecer, además si era el cabeza de una mafia seguro que menos opciones tenía para seguir haciéndose a la negativa. Si Kidou en realidad resultaba ser alguien con mucho poder podría llevársela bastante fea hasta que acabara aceptando su propuesta y no iba a permitir que algo malo le ocurriera a sus amigos o incluso a su familia, además que estos últimos ya estaban pasando por una situación bastante mala que estaban a punto de quedar en bancarrota si su padre no conseguía pronto un trabajo. Fue entonces cuando volvió a recordar, cuando pensó en su familia, en la razón de por qué había aceptado salir con el ojirojo aquella noche. Sabía a la perfección que apenas quedaba dinero ahorrado para vivir al mínimo por uno o dos meses más y luego ya no habría nada y seguro que si el chico dirigía una mafia también debería tener alguno que otro contacto. ¿No?

Sabía que no era la mejor persona a quién pedírselo, pero si efectivamente Kidou tenía sus influencias quizás, sólo quizás, podría ayudar a su familia de alguna forma casi honesta. Así que, armándose de valor, procedió a encararlo.

**-De acuerdo-** le dijo con firmeza al tiempo que observaba como el de rastas le miraba con sorpresa**-. Yo… no digo que aun acepte ser tu esposa ni nada… pero aceptaré salir como tu novia para conocerte mejor bajo una condición.**

**-¡Dime!-** le pidió saber escuchándose un tanto ansioso.

**-Consíguele un trabajo honesto a mi padre-** tachó la chica.

Unos segundos de silencio invadió el ambiente. Sin embargo y a pesar de la tensión que se había producido, Haruna no dejó de mirarle con firmeza a pesar de que se moría de los nervios, los cuales ya empezaban a notársele en un ligero temblor que se le había producido en el labio inferior.

**-Lo haré- **escuchó entonces decirle a Kidou**-. Le conseguiré lo antes posible un trabajo.**

**-Eh… mi papá… era un ejecutivo de ventas-** se apresuró a decir**-. También estudió Administración de Empresas en una universidad de Kioto. No sé si te sirva de algo saber eso…**

**-No hables más, le conseguiré un empleo apropiado a sus capacidades-** le prometió el chico mirándole con una sonrisa.

**-Pero que conste, no aceptaré ser tu novia hasta que mi padre no esté trabajando- **le tachó la peliazul.

**-Entonces, será una promesa-** le dijo el ojirojo acercándole su mano empuñada con el dedo meñique estirado.

**-Es una promesa-** dijo a su vez la Otonashi acercando también su propio meñique de la misma forma, con el cual estrechó el de él sellando así la promesa.

_**-Lord Kidou-**_ se escuchó entonces una voz en aquel lugar que rápidamente Haruna asimiló con un altoparlante_**-. Ya tenemos permiso para aterrizar en el aeropuerto de Tokio, comenzaremos el descenso en cinco minutos por lo que sugiero que vaya a los asientos delanteros.**_

**-¿Aterrizar?-** repitió la peliazul sin entender nada**-. ¿Cómo es eso de aterrizar?**

**-¿Hablas en serio?. ¿Ni siquiera te diste cuenta que estás en un avión?-** le cuestionó con cara de circunstancia.

**-¡¿UN AVIÓN?!-** repitió ahora con los ojos tan abiertos como platos al tiempo que se acercaba a una de las tantas pequeñas ventanas que estaban en las paredes solo para observar a través de ellas la magnífica vista nocturna que le ofrecía un Tokio iluminado desde una altura de casi mil pies**-. ¿Por qué… estoy… en un avión?- **preguntó entrecortadamente

**-¿Cómo que por qué?. Estábamos en la prefectura de Osaka, si hubiésemos vuelto por tierra habríamos tardado más de un día en regresar y tenemos que ir a la escuela en unas pocas horas-** le explicaba el chico como si fuera lo obvio.

**-¡Espera!. ¿Entonces cuando me llevaron al hotel…?**

**-Por supuesto que te trajeron en avión-** le interrumpió el de rastas**-. ¿De qué otra forma sino llegarías a dos prefecturas lejanas en menos de una hora?**

**-No puede ser…- **murmuró bajito apenas siendo escuchada por el chico**-. Jamás había viajado en avión… y ahora lo hice dos veces sin darme cuenta… y ni siquiera lo disfruté…- **seguía murmurando mientras observaba el luminoso Tokio que se veía por la ventana con unas pocas lagrimitas acumuladas en sus ojos.

En eso, y para su sorpresa, sintió como Kidou la abrazaba suavemente por detrás.

**-No sabía que era tan importante para ti-** le susurró cerca de su oído sorprendiéndola un poco por aquel acto**-. A la próxima vez te prometo que lo disfrutarás.**

**-Esto… Kidou…-** le murmuró.

**-¿Sí?**

**-Todavía… no somos novios-** le gruñó por lo bajo.

**-¿Y?-** le volvió a preguntar como quien no entiende la cosa.

**-¡SÓLO SUÉLTAME!-** le gritó enviando una patada hacia atrás y aunque nuevamente falló al menos el chico la había soltado.

**-Está bien, pero en cuanto tu padre tenga trabajo no podrás negarte a este tipo de cosas-** le reclamó divertido.

**-No te preocupes, dalo por hecho-** le aseguró la peliazul mirándole un tanto molesta.

**-¿Por qué no vas mientras a los asientos de adelante?-** le sugirió para calmar la situación**-. Después de todo ya vamos a aterrizar y no creo que quieras tener un aterrizaje forzoso como recuerdo de tu primer vuelo.**

**-Está bien-** suspiró la chica tratando de calmarse**-. ¿Y tú qué?. ¿No irás todavía?**

**-Aún quedan dos o tres minutos, pensaba ir al baño antes de que aterrizáramos-** le explicó calmadamente.

**-Como quieras-** dijo como si no le diera mucha importancia**-. ¿Y cómo llego a los asientos?**

**-Caminas derecho hasta el final de la sala, apenas salgas por la puerta te encontrarás con los asientos-** le explicó al tiempo que le apuntaba una puerta blanca al final del lugar.

**-Gracias- **le dijo apenas para luego irse hasta donde le habían indicado.

Y cuando la chica abandonó el salón, Kidou aprovechó de sacar su teléfono móvil que traía guardado en el bolsillo del pantalón, buscó un número telefónico que tenía guardado en la memoria y procedió a llamar.

**-¿Buenas noches?-** le contestó una somnolienta voz masculina al otro lado del teléfono.

**-Buenas noches, habla Kidou-** contestó el ojirojo.

**-¿Lord Kidou?-** dijo sorprendido como si el sueño que tenía se le hubiera ido de un plumazo**-. ¡Son la una de la madrugada!. ¿Por qué me llama a esta hora?. Si es por lo que le debo yo…**

**-Tranquilo, no va a pasarte nada malo-** decía calmadamente para tratar de apaciguar al nervioso hombre que estaba del otro lado**-. Aunque sí, quería hablar acerca del favor que me debes.**

**-Mi señor, tengo todo el dinero listo- **seguía diciendo nervioso**-, pero necesito al menos 15 días hábiles para hacer los movimientos de flujos de cajas necesarios sin que el banco sospeche…**

**-Olvida el dinero-** tachó sin más.

**-¿Qué?**

**-Quería pedirte otra forma en que saldaras aquel favor.**

**-Dígame- **le pidió saber ansioso.

**-Supe que estabas buscando un nuevo gerente de ventas desde hace una semana-** empezó a decir el chico**-. Quería saber si ese puesto seguía disponible…**

Mientras tanto, Haruna ya estaba sentada adelante y con su cinturón abrochado en un asiento cercano a la ventana. Seguía observando el iluminado paisaje que se ofrecía a sus ojos sintiéndose casi como si volviera a ser una niña.

**-¡Qué lindo!-** exclamaba para sí**-. Ojalá y pueda verlo después de día, me pregunto si se verá muy distinto- **en eso calló al sentir que la puerta que conectaba con la sala de estar se abría y luego cerraba, a continuación se volteó sólo para ver que Kidou había llegado con ella.

**-Buenas noches-** saludó al tiempo que se sentaba a su lado y abrochaba su cinturón de seguridad**-. ¿Disfrutando la vista?-** le preguntó divertido.

**-Sí-** le confirmó la chica volviendo a mirar por la ventana**-. Nunca antes había estado en un avión, así que quería tener un buen recuerdo.**

**-Entiendo- **murmuró el muchacho sin dejar de observarla con una sonrisa al verla tan ensimismada con algo que le parecía tan simple como ver una ciudad desde el aire.

A partir de entonces no hablaron de nada más sino hasta que aterrizaron y se subieron a un auto que les esperaba en la pista de aterrizaje, ya que al ser un avión privado no tenía derecho a una manga a la cual acceder para pasar directamente al interior del aeropuerto.

Apenas llegaron al auto que les esperaba, quien parecía el chofer le abrió inmediatamente la puerta de la parte trasera a la Otonashi y permaneció en su lugar hasta que ella subió y posteriormente la cerró para luego correr hasta la otra puerta y hacer el mismo procedimiento con el de rastas y, cuando ambos ya estaban en el vehículo, éste procedió a arrancar y alejarse de aquel lugar.

**-Si quieres puedes aprovechar de dormir un poco, después de todo toma casi una hora llegar a Inazuma desde aquí- **le sugirió Kidou viéndola con comprensión en cuanto la notó bostezar.

**-Descuida, aun no tengo tanto sueño-** trató de decir normalmente al tiempo que se restregaba un ojo**-. ¿Cómo a qué hora crees que llegaremos?**

**-Bueno, ya son la una con quince minutos, así que calculo que estaremos allá entre las dos y las dos y media de la madrugada-** reflexionó.

**-¡¿Tan tarde es?!-** exclamó sorprendida.

**-Y tú querías regresarte sola, me habría gustado ver como lo lograbas-** decía un tanto burlón.

**-¡En ese momento no sabía que estaba en una prefectura diferente!-** se defendió la chica.

**-Ya, cálmate. Mira que si te enojas mucho te saldrán arrugas antes de lo que esperas-** seguía diciendo divertido y Haruna sólo hizo un sonido de berrinche al tiempo que giraba bruscamente la mirada para no verle la cara.

**-Eres un tonto, Kidou- **se le escapó por lo bajo a la molesta Otonashi.

**-Oye…- **le escuchó decir pero ni aun así volteó a mirarlo**-. ¿Sería mucha molestia pedirte que me llamaras por el nombre?. Digo, se me hace algo extraño que aun sea el único que lo haga-** Haruna no pudo evitar voltear al escuchar aquella petición y pudo observar como él le miraba con una faceta que por un momento le pareció que era de súplica.

**-Mira, no me molesta que me llames por mi nombre, en serio-** trataba de explicarle la peliazul**-. ¿Pero que más encima yo también deba hacerlo…?**

**-Entiendo que todavía no somos novios ni nada-** le interrumpió**-, pero me gustaría que al menos lo hicieras una vez.**

**-Ya veremos-** soltó un suspiro de resignación mientras volvía a acomodarse en el asiento al tiempo que otro bostezo volvía a salir de su boca.

**-Duerme. Te despertaré apenas lleguemos a tu casa, aun me acuerdo donde queda-** volvió a sugerirle.

**-Qué no tengo sueño…- **volvió a rebatirle pero, antes de que pudiera decir más, observó como el chico se sacaba su capa que todavía traía consigo y se la colocaba encima a modo de manta.

**-Pronto será hora de ir a la escuela, debes descansar-** seguía proponiéndole, y fue entonces cuando Haruna entendió que ya era tonto seguir desistiendo.

**-Gracias-** fue lo único que pronunció antes de acurrucarse un poco en el asiento para estar más cómoda y al fin cerrar los ojos para quedarse dormida.

Desde entonces, el viaje para Kidou se hizo más silencioso ahora que la peliazul se había ido al mundo de los sueños. Se acomodó mirando hacia la ventana de su lado y empezó a ver el paisaje que aparecía por fuera y cuando el vehículo llegó a la carretera y todo se veía más oscuro debido a la falta de focos iluminando la autopista, se dio cuenta de que no se había vuelto a colocar sus gafas apenas vio cómo se reflejabas sus rojizos ojos en el vidrio.

**-¡Diantres!. ¡Olvidé recoger las gafas cuando las tiré!- **se quejó al acordarse de aquello para luego exhalar una resignada bocanada de aire. Volvió entonces a ver su vista reflejada en la ventana y el fugaz recuerdo de su padre se le hizo presente.

Le fue inevitable volver a pensar en él después de todos esos años que llevaba muerto, dentro de poco se cumplirían seis años de su terrible fallecimiento, y era terrible claro porque todavía nadie se explicaba cómo alguien podía haber burlado toda la seguridad para llegar hasta él y asesinarle a sangre fría. Hasta Hitomiko había declarado que nunca había visto una muerte tan espantosa como la que tuvo Kotarou Kidou, además el informe médico declaraba que al menos estuvo quince agonizantes minutos entre que debió haber sufrido conscientemente toda aquella tortura que le habían hecho antes de entrar en shock por desangramiento debido a una abertura que se le había producido debido a un corte con objeto punzante en la arteria aorta.

Aunque claro, Yuuto sabía que él mismo había sido su asesino y no iba a dejarse pillar tan fácilmente. Recordaba todavía como había salido de ese lugar rápidamente gracias a que Demonio, su guardaespaldas y señuelo, le había dado el aviso de que alguien se acercaba a la oficina en la cual había dado un cruel final a quién había sido su progenitor, y cómo habían logrado hacer una excelente coartada al intercambiarse las ropas pues las del chico habían quedado todas ensangrentadas, y como Demonio siempre iba vestido igual que él nadie notó que iba usando ropas distintas cuando volvió a la escena del crimen.

**-Maldito…-** murmuró por lo bajo sin dejar de ver el reflejo de sus propios ojos**-. Maldeciría tu existencia toda mi vida sino fuera porque hay una sola cosa buena que salió de ti-** y a continuación se giró tan sólo un poco para apreciar de soslayo a la dormida chica de cabellos azules que descansaba en el otro extremo-. **Haruna…-** susurró apenas mirándole con seriedad_**-. ¿Crees que podemos seguir torciéndole la mano al destino sólo un poco más, mi querida hermanita?-**_ se dijo en su mente, después de todo no quería que nadie más supiera ese secreto. Nadie podía enterarse, aun menos ella.

El viaje continuó entonces muy tranquilo y silencioso, y al cabo de una media hora habían llegado finalmente a Inazuma. Kidou le dio las instrucciones al chofer de cómo llegar al hogar de los Otonashi y en menos de quince minutos habían llegado hasta su destino.

**-¿Haruna?-** le llamó a la dormida chica**-. Despierta, ya llegamos a tu casa.**

**-¿Qué?- **preguntó somnolienta abriendo apenas los ojos.

**-Que ya estamos en tu casa. ¿Ves?-** le decía el de rastas indicándole con el dedo su propio hogar que podía verse claramente por la ventana.

**-¿Qué hora es?-** se atrevió a preguntar la peliazul estirándose un poco.

**-Las 2:05 de la madrugada-** le respondió.

**-¡¿SON LAS DOS DE LA MADRUGADA?!-** exclamó sorprendida y perdiendo el sueño que había acumulado**-. ¡Mis padres me van a matar!-** agregó ahora con unas cascaditas de lágrimas bajándole por los ojos.

**-No creo que lo hagan, después de todo eres su hija-** le sonrió el ojirojo.

**-Cómo se nota que no conoces a mis padres-** murmuró por lo bajo la Otonashi.

**-Pues yo creo que cualquier padre preferiría mil veces ver llegar a su hija tarde que no verla aparecer nunca más- **le decía sin dejar de sonreírle para calmarla**-. Son padres después de todo, es obvio que se enojen un poco porque se preocupan por ti.**

**-Sí, tienes razón-** admitió la chica soltando un suspiro desganado**-. Bueno, será mejor que no les preocupe más- **y diciendo aquello hizo el amago de bajarse del auto.

**-¡Espera!-** le detuvo Kidou e inmediatamente se bajó del vehículo y rápidamente lo rodeó para abrirle la puerta a la peliazulada**-. Hubiera sido muy descortés de mi parte si no hacía esto.**

**-Gracias-** dijo Haruna bajándose del auto y tratando de sonreír aunque no le salía muy bien.

**-Por cierto, necesitarás esto- **y a continuación le dio un bulto envuelto improvisadamente en papel mantequilla.

**-¿Qué es?-** preguntó la chica viendo lo que le había entregado.

**-Es tu uniforme y tus cosas de la escuela, pedí que te los recogieran de la habitación cuando aún estabas desmayada-** le explicó.

**-¡No puede ser!-** exclamó**-. Acabo de recordar que no tengo excusa para decirles a mis padres de por qué ando vestida así-** decía al tiempo que se veía de reojo con el vestido de gala que aun llevaba puesto.

**-Sólo diles que fuiste a una fiesta y ya-** le sugirió el chico.

**-Sí, claro. ¿Y cómo les explico de dónde saqué el dinero para comprar el vestido y los accesorios?- **le preguntó con sorna.

**-Bueno, ahí tendrás que inventártelo tú- **le sonrió divertido disfrutando de la situación.

**-Creo que no hay de otra-** suspiró desganada.

**-¿Nos veremos en la escuela?-** preguntó entonces el de rastas sorprendiéndola un poco.

**-Si no eres tan pesadito como lo fuiste el día de hoy, puede que sí-** le dijo un tanto divertida.

**-Entonces que tengas una buena noche, Haruna-** se despidió el chico al tiempo que se daba la media vuelta para subirse al auto nuevamente.

**-¡Espera!-** le detuvo entonces la peliazul antes de que se subiera al vehículo y el chico no pudo evitar voltear a verla**-. Buenas noches… Yuuto-** dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia de cabeza y con una voz que daba a pensar que le había costado mucho decir aquel nombre, no obstante el muchacho no pudo evitar sonreír de alegría al oírla decir su nombre por primera vez.

**-¡Qué bien ha sonado eso!-** sonrió**-. Gracias- **fue lo último que dijo antes de que Haruna le viera subirse al auto el cual luego se alejó hasta que se perdió en la oscuridad de la noche.

A continuación, Haruna procedió a caminar hasta el pórtico de su casa, inspiró una buena bocanada de aire la cual luego exhaló para tratar de relajarse, apretó un poco la bolsa de papel que traía entre sus brazos contra su regazo y procedió a tocar el timbre.

_**-Espero no se enfaden mucho- **_pensó para sí.

Y entonces, la puerta se abrió.

**-¡HARUNA!-** escuchó la exclamación de su madre recibiéndola con un abrazo, aunque no parecía sonar enfadada sino todo lo contrario**-. ¡Qué bonita estás hija!. ¿Vienes de una fiesta?- **preguntó como si no le diera mucha importancia ver aparecer a su hija a las dos de la madrugada.

**-¿Mamá?. ¿Es que no estás enfadada?-** le cuestionó su hija mirándole raro.

**-Oh sí, y te espera un castigo muy feo por aparecerte recién a esta hora y sin avisar-** dijo ahora la señora Otonashi mirándole amenazadoramente**-. Pero por mientras trataré de olvidarlo porque al fin tu padre consiguió trabajo y no quiero arruinar el momento-** decía alegre.

**-¿Eh?. ¿Papá consiguió trabajo?- **cuestionó incrédula.

**-Lo llamaron hace como media hora de una empresa de electrodomésticos y desde entonces que estamos celebrando, si no me crees pregúntaselo tú misma-** le decía mientras invitaba a su hija a pasar dentro de la casa.

Y cuando Haruna había llegado adentro, observó como el comedor estaba completamente iluminado y la mesa puesta con una variedad de galletas, papas fritas y uno que otro snack, y sentado en ella estaba su padre sirviéndose en un vaso lo que parecía ser una bebida de cola gasificada de tres litros.

**-¿Y toda esa comida?-** cuestionó al ver aquello y es que en su casa no se compraba ningún snack y menos bebidas gasificadas desde el despido de su padre.

**-¿No te ha dicho nada tu madre?-** le preguntó divertido y al ver que no tenía respuestas de su hija, quien no paraba de mirarle anonadada, pues continuó**-. ¡Me llamaron hace media hora para decirme que me han contratado!. ¡Seré gerente en una empresa de electrodomésticos y me aseguraron que me pagarán el triple de lo que ganaba antes!- **decía eufórico**-. Fue por eso que no me pude resistir y para celebrarlo fui a comprar algunas cosas en la tienda que está abierta las 24 horas, ya que a esta hora ningún restaurante está abierto como para que pudiéramos ir a hacer algo.**

**-¿Serás un gerente?-** cuestionó la chica y pronto su mirada asombrada cambió a una de alegría y no pudo evitar correr hasta donde estaba su padre para abrazarle**-. ¡Esto es grandioso!. ¡Muchas felicidades papá!**

**-Sólo era cuestión de tiempo y perseverancia-** decía la señora Otonashi uniéndose al abrazo**-. Siempre confié que este momento llegaría tarde o temprano.**

**-Oigan, me gustaría celebrar un poco con ustedes-** empezó a decir la peliazul**-, pero por la mañana tengo escuela y…**

**-¿Qué?. Pero si pensaba que venías vestida para la ocasión-** le regañó cariñosamente su papá indicándole con la mirada el vestido de gala que aun llevaba puesto.

**-No… No me hagas hablar de esto- **rebatió sonrojándose de lo ofendida y su padre no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

**-De acuerdo, pero cuenta con que mañana estarás castigada-** le dijo entonces al tiempo que bebía un trago de bebida.

**-¿Por qué?-** cuestionó la chica.

**-¡Por lo tarde!-** le reclamaron al unísono sus padres y viéndola amenazadoramente.

**-Está bien, ya entendí-** sonrió avergonzada**-. Bueno, por ahora espero que disfruten su celebración. Buenas noches- **les deseó a sus padres.

**-Buenas noches-** le deseó a su vez su madre.

**-¡Qué descanses, hija!-** le deseó su padre.

Y cuando Haruna iba subiendo al segundo piso, escuchó como el teléfono que estaba en la pared junto a las escaleras comenzó a sonar, y como parecía que ninguno de sus padres iba a contestar debido al regocijo que aun disfrutaban pues se animó a descolgar el teléfono para no hacerle perder el tiempo a quien llamara a esa hora.

**-Hogar Otonashi-** saludó a quien llamara.

**-Buenas noches, querida Haruna-** le saludó la conocida voz de Kidou del otro lado.

**-¿Tú?. ¿Cómo sabes mi teléfono si ni siquiera te lo he dado?-** le cuestionó.

**-No voy a hablar de eso a esta hora-** tachó sin más**-. Sólo quería saber si ya te enteraste de la noticia sobre el trabajo de tu padre.**

**-¿Qué?. ¿Entonces esto fue obra tuya?-** le cuestionó totalmente anonadada.

**-Espero cumplas con tu promesa, querida _novia_. No quisiera que acabes tragándote mil agujas-** finalizó de decir con cierto tono divertido**-. Te veo por la mañana en la escuela- **se despidió.

**-Eh… ¡Espera un…!-** pero no alcanzó a regañarle nada porque ya le habían colgado del otro lado del teléfono**-. No puede ser… si él le consiguió trabajo a mi padre… eso significa…**

Claro, no había que darle tantas vueltas al asunto, después de todo, si lo pensaba mejor, normalmente nadie llamaría en la madrugada a alguien para decirle que estaba contratado. No podía creer que había sido tan despistada para no darse cuenta que había sido obra del chico, por lo cual no pudo evitar gritar a todo pulmón.

**-¡YUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUTOOOOOOOOOOOO!- **gritó enfadada**-. Eres un… eres un… ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!- **volvió a gritar llamando la atención de sus padres que se habían parado de la mesa para verla ocultos detrás de la pared.

**-¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que pasa?-** le murmuró el señor Otonashi a su esposa.

**-Ni idea-** admitió ésta mirando las enfadadas reacciones de su hija con vergüenza ajena.

* * *

…

_¡Y listo!. ¡Otro capítulo que concluye!_

_Espero haber sacado una que otra risa entre las reacciones de Haruna con Kidou, las bromas de Atsuya y Kogure… en sí, de todo el humor circunstancial que puse. ^^_

_Como habrán visto, ahora por fin la mafia ha aparecido como tal en la vida de Haruna, ahora tendrán que ver al siguiente capítulo para ver cómo sigue esto. Además el capítulo como vieron quedó muuuuuuuuuuuy largo, la verdad es que el documento resultante tiene originalmente casi 45 páginas!. Así que espero que en parte este largo capítulo compense la larga espera de tres meses en que no subí nada. Porque aunque son pocas las personas que me siguen también quiero darles una buena entretención. Sólo les pido que me esperen para la próxima publicación porque en verdad que yo avanzo muy que recontra lento, pero al menos trato de compensarlo haciendo esta clase de capítulos largos y a los que les dedico bastante de mí para que puedan entretenerse. ;)_

_A continuación, y al igual que en el capítulo anterior, les dejo el Glosario con los términos y aspectos culturales que se vieron en este nuevo episodio y al final verán mis respuestas a los reviews que me llegaron hasta el Domingo 29 de Septiembre._

_**Posdata:**__ A la próxima traten de dejarme más reviews, porfis! T.T… Que me gusta saber si les va gustando esta historia. :(_

**Glosario****:**

**Tsukushi Ootani: **Conocida también como _**Aurelia Dingle**_ para los que jugamos el juego de Inazuma Eleven en la versión occidental. Tsukushi nunca apareció en la serie de anime como tal, sin embargo en los juegos adquiere cierta relevancia al ser un personaje recurrente que le trae las buenas y malas nuevas a Endou y compañía, de hecho es una chica de la clase de Endou. También es un personaje jugable que se puede reclutar al equipo desde los juegos de Inazuma Eleven 2 (_Tormenta de Fuego y Ventisca Eterna_). Además, ella iba a estar originalmente dentro del equipo de los _Emperadores Oscuros_ junto a _**Gorou Tamano**_ pero los de Level-5 cambiaron de opinión y decidieron que sus puestos los ocuparían _Mamoru Nishigaki_ y _Takeshi Sugimori _respectivamente obviándole esta oportunidad de protagonismo tanto en los juegos como en el anime. Además, en el juego de _Inazuma Eleven Strikers_ para Wii ella es la gerente del equipo femenino de las _**Inazuma Girls**_. Es por esto y más que he decidido darle un poco más de relevancia en este fic, al menos para que la conozcan un poco mejor aquellos que no han jugado los juegos. En este capítulo sólo la he mencionado pero ya verán que pronto le daré más atención en episodios posteriores.

**Comidas Exóticas:** Puede que más de alguno diga que por qué se le hace asqueroso a los japoneses el comer ranas si ellos comen perros y otras cosas que seguro los de occidente no comeríamos. Bueno queridos lectores, al igual que a nosotros ciertos ingredientes de oriente nos parecerían asquerosos e incluso rayando en el mismo tabú, los de Japón tienen también ciertas comidas occidentales a las que le hacen asco y una de ellas es el comer ranas. Lo crean o no, los del país del sol naciente consideran asqueroso cualquier cosa que se crie en lugares putrefactos (como las ranas) ya que por lo mismo les parecen sucias, y aunque existen algunos lugares en Japón que sirven las ancas de ranas son en exclusiva sólo de restaurantes que poseen una carta con comidas internacionales. De hecho este platillo es considerado exótico y no es muy bien visto en la cultura japonesa tradicional. Lo mismo ocurre en el caso del Crème Brûlée que seguro para aquellas personas que viven en Europa no se les debe hacer extraño recibir este postre flambeado originario de Francia; en cambio, para un japonés que tradicionalmente no está acostumbrado a ver un postre flambear pues se le hace sorprendente este acto y de hecho es casi de ricos pedir comida que llegue flambeada a la mesa.

**Los Recreos:** Admito que lo vi muy por encima y no ahondé en esto, pero a quién le haya quedado la duda de por qué Haruna y Touko fueron a la biblioteca en el segundo recreo y no en el primero pues es por la sencilla razón que está establecido como regla general para todas las escuelas japonesas que el primer recreo dure sólo 5 minutos. Es por eso que cuando hago fics que se basan en la escuela japonesa nunca coloco algo con el primer recreo por lo poco y nada que dura y eso es así en todas las escuelas japonesas ya sean públicas o privadas, no hay excepción a la regla. Los siguientes recreos deben hacer en conjunto 40 minutos de descanso dependiendo de lo que la escuela diga en su reglamento y pueden distribuirlos como les plazca lo que en la mayoría de los casos se hace en 10 minutos para el segundo recreo y así tengan 30 minutos en el tercer y último recreo del día el cual usan los estudiantes para almorzar. Es por eso que les sugiero que cuando hagan fics sobre escuelas japonesas traten de no llevar la acción en el primer recreo a menos claro que quieran que ésta dure realmente poco.

**Club de Admiradoras:** Bueno, esta es una de aquellas cosas que aunque las odie no puedo dejar de resaltar en una historia basada en Japón, los _**Clubes de Admiradoras**_ son definitivamente mi amor/odio predilecto en las historias escolares que hago del Japón actual. Los clubes de admiradoras, en mis propias palabras, son un grupo de chicas locas que andan tras un chico que les parece guapo y cuyo objetivo es que escoja a alguna de este club como su próxima novia, siempre tienen a una líder que las dirige y se establecen reglas de prioridades como en cualquier otro club, es por eso que se hacen llamar así. Se dedican a perseguir lo que más puedan al chico que les gusta, a hacerle regalos, cumplidos y otras cursilerías. A mí en lo general no me gusta tener que tocarlos como tema porque en lo personal encuentro que como mujeres se denigran hasta el fondo por tratar que un chico les tome atención, no obstante es un tema que creo se debe tocar para hacer un poco más real la trama y es por eso que no puedo evitar sacarlas a flote cada vez que puedo.

**Espacio Personal: **Pues aunque no lo crean, y aunque muchas series de anime parecieran demostrar lo contrario, los japoneses tienen bastante arraigado el respeto por el espacio personal. Ellos no llegan y abrazan a cualquiera a menos que se les tenga mucha confianza, de hecho dar un abrazo a otra persona es una clara muestra de confianza y un gran afecto, e incluso a veces dar un abrazo a alguien puede ser motivo de confesión indirecta. Como vieron en este capítulo toqué en varios aspectos aquello del espacio personal aunque sin ahondar mucho en ellos; supongo que más de alguno se preguntó por qué Touko se sonrojó al ver a Haruna y Fudou tan juntitos cuando éste se le acercaba demasiado, la verdad no era porque se los imaginara de pareja ni nada parecido sino que para ella él estaba transgrediendo el espacio personal de su amiga, pero claro, como en esta historia Haruna y Fudou se tienen una enorme confianza, ella le permite aquella invasión. Asimismo, por eso es que Haruna se enfada con Kidou cuando la abraza por la espalda: Porque todavía no le tiene la suficiente confianza para permitirle algo así. Puede que suene raro para nosotros, pero culturas son culturas y cada una es diferente de la otra.

**Ikebana:** El _**Ikebana**_ es como se le denomina al _**Arte Japonés del Arreglo Floral**_, también se le conoce como _**Kadō**_**. **El origen de este arte, de más de 500 años de historia, fue religioso, pero actualmente se ha exportado a todo el mundo y se ha convertido en un hobby de la clase alta europea y norteamericana. Más que simplemente poner las flores en un recipiente, el Ikebana es un arte disciplinado en el que la naturaleza y la humanidad se unen. Contrariamente a la idea del _arreglo floral_ como una simple colección de acuerdo al color de las flores, a menudo se hace hincapié en otras áreas de la planta tales como tallos y hojas, y llama la atención hacia la forma. Aunque el Ikebana es una expresión creativa tiene ciertas reglas que rigen su forma. La principal regla es que todos los elementos utilizados en la construcción deben ser de origen orgánico, ya sea ramas, hojas, hierbas, o flores. La intención del artista detrás de cada disposición se ilustra a través de combinaciones de colores de una pieza, las formas naturales, líneas elegantes y generalmente implica el sentido de la disposición. Otro aspecto presente en el Ikebana es su empleo del _**Minimalismo**_. Es decir, un arreglo puede consistir en sólo un número mínimo de flores esparcidas entre los tallos y hojas. La estructura de un arreglo floral japonés se basa en un _triángulo escaleno definida por tres puntos principales_, por lo general ramas, considerada en algunas escuelas para simbolizar el cielo, la tierra y el hombre, y en otros, el sol, la luna, y la tierra. El contenedor también es un elemento clave de la composición, y varios estilos de cerámica pueden ser utilizados en su construcción.

**Bebidas Alcohólicas: **Por ley está establecido que nadie menor a 21 años acceda a beber alcohol en Japón. Aunque varios países en el mundo establecen que un mayor de 18 años ya puede acceder a beber bebidas alcohólicas con madurez y responsabilidad no es así en el país del sol naciente. Así que ya saben: En Japón no se bebe alcohol hasta que no seas mayor de 21 años.

**Complejo de Hermana:** En Japón se le llama a esto como _**"Siscon"**_ y cuando un chico tiene este complejo significa que quiere demasiado a su hermana (ya sea mayor o menor que él) llegando al punto de protegerla y amarla demasiado e incluso podría llegar a enamorarse de ella. Cuando Desuta le dice a Kidou que le ha entrado un complejo de hermanita póstumo es obvio que se refiere a la hermanita muerta de éste y de alguna forma sutil trata de decir que anda buscando chicas parecidas a ella o que le recuerden a su hermanita, y además como yo misma toco el tema del incesto en esta historia tenía que darme el lujo de meter un chiste de ese calibre, jejeje. Como dato adicional, la contraparte del Siscon es el _**Brothercon**_ o _**Complejo de Hermano**_ que viene a jugar con las mismas reglas pero esta vez dirigidas a los hermanos mayores o menores.

**Senpai/Kōhai: **Esta es otra de las cosas que no podía dejar de tocar, menos aún en una historia que involucra la mafia japonesa ya que ellos tienen todavía más arraigada la tradición del _**Senpai-Kōhai**_. Estos son términos provenientes del idioma japonés que describen una relación interpersonal informal que se encuentra presente en las organizaciones, asociaciones, clubes, empresas y colegios de Japón. La relación Senpai-Kōhai es propiamente interdependiente, ya que un Senpai necesita de un Kōhai y viceversa, estableciendo un lazo que se determina por la fecha de entrada a la organización aunque también puede hacerse respecto a la edad siendo el Senpai el que mayor edad tenga y el Kōhai será el que tenga menor edad. Ser Senpai o Kōhai es también un trato de respeto donde el Senpai instruye a un Kōhai como comportarse o moverse dentro del determinado lugar en el que trabajan como colegas. Literalmente se le puede traducir como que es alguien _**Superior**_ que le transmite sus conocimientos a un _**Aprendiz**_. No obstante, se puede dar el caso en que el Superior sea alguien de menor edad respecto al aprendiz y en este caso el superior se le llamará de Kōhai y no de Senpai debido a su menoría de edad. Es por eso que cuando Sein le recalca a Desuta que ahora lo dirige un _**"Kōhai"**_ hace referencia a que el nuevo jefe de Desuta es sin duda alguien de menor edad que él lo cual a veces algunos no se lo toman a bien pues se supone que el que tiene mayor edad debería ser por obviedad quien tuviera más experiencia en el asunto y no alguien menor que él.

**Emperador de Japón:** El _**Emperador de Japón**_ es el símbolo constitucionalmente reconocido de la nación japonesa y de la unidad de su pueblo. Es la cabeza de la familia imperial japonesa, la familia real del Japón. El papel del Emperador de Japón oscilaba, hasta mediados del siglo XX, entre un clérigo de alto rango con grandes poderes simbólicos y un auténtico gobernante imperial. La principal función del emperador durante la mayor parte de los últimos mil años habitualmente ha sido la de simplemente autorizar u otorgar legitimidad a aquellos situados en el poder. Bajo la Constitución Moderna de Japón, el emperador se ha convertido en una figura ceremonial y titular del cargo de jefe de estado en una monarquía constitucional ya que la política actual japonesa divide los poderes ejecutivos y legislativos del estado en un parlamento bicameral compuesto por el _**Primer Ministro**_ en el _**Poder Ejecutivo**_ junto a todos los demás ministros que el nombre; en cambio el _**Poder Legislativo**_ es dirigido por 480 representantes que son elegidos por votación por el pueblo japonés cada cuatro años y una cámara de 247 consejeros cuyos miembros son elegidos cada seis años. Así, esta nueva constitución atribuye la soberanía, que anteriormente recaía en el emperador, al pueblo japonés, quedando el emperador como un símbolo del estado.

**Prometer con el Meñique:** Aunque en algunas partes del mundo se le considere incluso una _cosa de niños_, en Japón hacer una promesa entrelazando los meñiques es un asunto de extrema seriedad y confianza. Simbólicamente para ellos, al prometer con el meñique, significa _**que quién rompa su trato dentro de una promesa en común tendrá que tragarse mil agujas**_. Es por eso que cuando vean en un manga o en un anime que los personajes hagan esto al prometer o jurar algo tómenselo con extrema seriedad y no lo vuelvan a ver como una mera niñería.

**Llamar por el Nombre:** Aquí en occidente esto no es raro, incluso es más raro ver que se traten por los apellidos. En cambio en Japón es todo lo contario, uno empieza llamando por el apellido a quien no conoce o no tiene algún lazo de amistad, de hecho llamar por el nombre de pila a alguien es un acto de mucha pero mucha confianza, incluso a veces cuando se entabla una relación de pareja estos pueden seguir llamándose por los apellidos si es que aún no ha existido la suficiente confianza entre ellos para llamarse por el nombre, aunque claro esto obviamente termina sí o sí con el matrimonio ya que sería tonto que la esposa o esposo llamara a su cónyuge así porque tendrían el mismo apellido en común. Aun así, en esta historia, Haruna le ha dado la confianza a Kidou para que la llame por el nombre pero cuando le pide que ella haga lo mismo no se lo toma a bien porque no es normal que se le llame tan libremente a una persona por el nombre de pila si apenas le conoces, de hecho es hasta rarísimo para los japoneses hacer esto. Por lo mismo se considera muy romántico que una pareja se llame por sus nombres directamente. Sin embargo, existen casos excepcionales en que llaman por el nombre de pila a alguien sin existir una relación de confianza personal tan elaborada, tal es el caso de Shirou y Atsuya que al ser gemelos e ir en la misma escuela todos les llaman por el nombre ya que si los llamaran por el apellido no sabrían bien a cuál de los dos se están dirigiendo; otro caso es de los adultos a los niños, si estos conocen a sus padres es normal que llamen a sus hijos por el nombre para que no haya confusiones de si están llamando a alguno de los padres o a alguno de los hijos en cuestión, tal es el caso de la madre de Haruna que cada vez que persigue a Kogure le llama por el nombre de pila. ^^U

…

**Respuestas a Reviews:**

**Chao Ling-Yin:** Pues ya ves que me encanta meter humor circunstancial y espero te guste mucho porque es de lo que más suelo hacer en cualquier fic. En este capítulo no se vio a Tsunami pero en el siguiente aparece fijo ;D. Además espero que ahora no tengas una opinión taaaaan mala de Kidou, porque como ya viste en este episodio también puede tener sus lados amables y divertidos, aunque admitámoslo sería raro que le cambiara la actitud pesada de la noche a la mañana así que hasta el final lo he dejado un poco pesadito aunque muy a su manera de ser en esta historia, jajaja. XD. Espero de verdad que este capítulo te haya compensado el primero y no te haya dejado con gusto a poco y, aunque ya te agradecí en las notas de autor del principio, no está de más darte otras gracias por toda la ayuda que me das. Ojalá y todo siga viento en popa para nosotras. ^^

**Daneris:** Pues vaya… no sé qué decir frente a un review así. De verdad me alegra que de cierto modo le esté gustando a alguien que no le gustaba el tema del incesto entre este par de hermanitos, seguro que algo debo estar haciendo muy bien para que te intereses n-n. Y respecto al tema de la mafia pues ya ves que aquí tuvo más relevancia y conforme avancen los episodios pues más importancia tendrán. Espero que este capítulo pueda satisfacer lo que esperabas y ojalá me sigas comentando para ver que más tiene de bueno o qué puedo mejorarle. :)

**Auroxx G. Hernandess:** Pues aquí tienes la continuación que espero te divierta durante bastante tiempo porque yo soy de escribir lento, más aún si es con historias que incluyen tramas tan serias como lo son el incesto y la mafia. Y si te gusta el humor pues aquí tienes todavía más que espero puedas disfrutar (avísame si están geniales también o no, porfis). ¿Y de verdad te agrada mi forma de narrar?. ¡HUEEEEEE! (Sakkako se sonroja). Pues bueno… espero que también te guste como me ha quedado este episodio… y eeeeeh… ¡AYSH, YA ME QUEDÉ SIN PALABRAS! (Y Sakkako se desmaya)

Además también quiero mandarle un saludo a todos los que se han inscrito para seguir este fic o lo han puesto en sus favoritos aunque no me dejaron ningún review. Sólo quiero agradecerles el que lo hayan hecho y trataré de hacer todo lo posible por no decepcionarles. ;D

Ahora me debo despedir porque ya es hora de dormir acá, y ya nos veremos en otro fic. :D


End file.
